Livin' on a Prayer
by crazstiz
Summary: Brothers in Life, Brothers in Death. Merle raised Daryl until he went to prison, and they both got a new life. A twist in the Dixon Brothers past leads them to succeed in the present. Badass Dixons with family, blood and bikes! Chapter 1 is an Authors note, please read!
1. Chapter 1

Hey new story! Well not new, this has been my baby for the last month. I got this idea in my head after reading an amazing story (read anything and everything Silvercreekmama has written. That is a direct order.)

As we know from the show, both merle and Daryl were abused by their father. In one way I took this a step farther, in another I obliterated this idea, as you will soon see. A lot of fanfics mention merle having to choose between prison and military, picking military, leaving Daryl. My basic idea is this: what if merle didn't have a choice?

Add a healthy influence of motorcycle clubs (again, Silvercreekmama. Read!) And lots of family feel good moments, and this is it!

The story is in the walking dead timeline between seasons 2 and 3, however Daryl and merle never joined the group at the quarry, so they are not known to the group yet.

Other differences:

Ed did not die at the quarry, rather he took off running when the walkers came and is still out there somewhere. Sophia does not exist…..yet.

Merle and Daryl have a much tighter brother bond then the show. It comes in useful.

Daryl is 26, merle 37.

There is a lot of original characters starting in chapter…3 I think. Lots of OCs, lots of backstory

A few warnings just to get them out of the way: there is blood, torture, murder and a tiny amount of smut in this story. That being said, it's not much and it's a sideways writing there. also my typical weed and potty mouth warnings: there will be both.

SOAlovingmom, Athlete girl and Silvercreekmama; ya'll are crazy good and make me want to write! Ty!

Amber TY for letting me use bites of your story!

_Italics indicate current, _standard is flashback

Read and Respond please!


	2. Chapter 2

_Rick sighed as he sat next to Lori in the circle. The group had pulled in for the night, Rick sealing them into an old super market, long picked clean. It had been two months since they had escaped the farm, and this was one of the safer places they had stayed._

_CRASH_

_Rick jumped as glass shattered as box fell from the table Carl was sitting on. The boy appeared sheepish for scaring the group._

"_Sorry!"_

_Rick sighed. "Its all-"_

_CRASH CRASH CRASH_

_Rick jumped to his feet as the ceiling gave way, walkers raining down on the group. Everyone scattered as they ran, Beth being cut off and chased down a hallway. Rick turned to go after her as a walker fell on him. Rick struggled before Tdog kicked the walker off of him, stabbing it in the eye. The group ran out of the building, running to where the cars were parked. As they ran, walkers poured out behind them, dozens right on the groups heels. Another dozen walkers appeared at a corner, forcing the group away from the cars. The group circled up as walkers surrounded them. Rick pulled his pistol, firing as fast as he could, knowing they didn't have nearly the ammo to fight off this many walkers. _

_One walker grabbed Rick's arm, and just as he shot at it, the walker's head exploded. As the body fell, Rick saw a black truck come barreling towards the group, someone leaning out a window shooting the walkers. _

_The truck circled the group, keeping the walkers at bay as the shooting continued. Rick pulled the group in close as the last of the walkers fell, and the truck stopped._

_Two men jumped out of the truck, running up to the group. The men were massive, covered in muscles, tattoos and weapons. They each had two pistols on their hips, the younger carrying a crossbow while the older had a massive gun. They both wore black leather vests, covered in patches. Rick knew enough to recognize them as real bikers, ones that clearly were ready to fight. _

"_Anyone bite? Scratched?"_

_Rick looked around, and saw everyone shake their heads, before he realized something._

"_Beth, she's in there still!"_

_The older man nodded as he handed the gun to the younger man._

"_Ya good?"_

_The younger man nodded. "Go on, I got this."_

_The man turned back to Rick. "What does she look like?"_

_Maggie stepped forward with tears running down her face. "Blonde, 21, small. She got chased down the hallway coming out of the main room."_

_The man nodded. "Stay here, I'll be back."_

_Beth screamed as hands grabbed around her ankle, pulling her to the floor. She kicked back at the walker as it pulled itself across the floor towards her. Beth tried to kick off the rotting corpse, but the long dead man had grabbed both her feet. Beth sobbed as he pulled closer to her, knowing that her death was here, before suddenly the walker was thrown off of her._

_Beth yelped as a huge man stepped over her, crushing the walker's head below his boot. Beth gasped as the man shot several walkers that were coming close, every shot hitting its target. The man moved to the side as he pulled Beth to her feet and down the hallway, taking down walkers as he moved. Beth ran to keep up with him, before he turned and looked Beth up and down._

"_Hang on."_

_Beth opened her mouth to question the man, but shrieked as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder, running down the hallway into the main room, dodging walkers. Beth screamed as her hair was grabbed, but the man held strong, shooting the walker off of her. He slammed into the emergency exit door and as he ran into the sunlight, walkers poured out of the building after them. _

"_Down!"_

_Beth heard a new voice call out and the man hit the ground as gun fire rang out. Beth braced herself for the crash, but the man easily held her weight as he dropped covering her. Beth crouched on the ground and watched as a man a few yards away sprayed bullets into the walkers. They quickly fell, and just as the shooting started, it stopped. Beth gasped for air from where she laid on the ground, shaking after her terrifying experience. She heard a chuckle beside her where the man was standing up._

"_Well that was fun wasn't it?"_

_Beth stared at the man as he offered his hand, helping her up. Beth looked around and saw the man with the gun walking over, Maggie running up behind him._

"_Beth!"_

_Beth ran to Maggie, grabbing at her sister as they met. Maggie checked Beth over for bites before hugging her again._

"_I thought we lost you!"_

_Beth shook her head to where the two men were quietly talking._

"_He saved me."_

_Maggie nodded. "They saved the group."_

_Beth watched as the group reassembled all clearly shaken by the close call. No one appeared to be injured as everyone checked in with Rick, who turned to the men as they walked up._

"_Thank you, you saved all of us."_

_The older man shook his head. "Ain't a problem for us. You folks headed somewhere?"_

_Rick nodded. "Fort Benning."_

_The younger man shook his head. "Its gone man, burned down. Nothin' but dead there."_

_Beth sighed, as did many members of the group. Rick glanced back at the group before looking back at the two men._

"_Guess we won't head there then."_

_The older man glanced at the younger before speaking. "We have a safe haven, a town. Your group is welcome, as long as you follow the rules."_

_Rick nodded. "We'd appreciate it. I'm Rick grimes, pleased to meet you."_

_The older man smirked. "Merle Dixon. This is my little bro Daryl."_

_Two days later Beth sat with Maggie as carol served up dinner. The Dixon brothers had donated quite a bit of food to the group, everyone was eating well tonight. The brothers were an enigma. They had yet to say anything personal about themselves, mostly keeping quiet. Some of that had to do with the obvious tension in the group. The brothers were strangers, and strangers that did seem rather threatening._

_Merle was built like a tank, massive across his shoulders and strong chested. He had very short hair, and had piercing navy blue eyes. Merle had an air of calm about him, as well as a sense of authority. Rick was following what advice the brothers had given them, and the rewards were great so far. More food, supplies and a few warm nights to sleep in an old motel. Beth saw Merle communicate with Daryl threw out the day, mostly thru small head motions or short sentences between the brothers. _

_Daryl was smaller, but had a whipcord body, and moved with purpose. He was constantly watching everything around them with an almost predator gaze. Daryl was never without his crossbow, and had proven its usefulness from the start: He cleared the motel single handedly as well as bringing back a dozen squirrels and 4 rabbits by midday. _

_Beth looked over the fire to where the brothers were sitting together, cleaning the weapons they had used to rescue the group a few days ago. Rick sat forward from where he sat._

"_Not to be rude, but I was a cop before all this. That is a lot of fire power you two are packing."_

_Merle smirked. "Yeah, and we used it to save your asses. Trust me, we ain't beginners. We know what we're doin'."_

_Rick nodded. "I can see that. Are you both ex-military?"_

_Daryl laughed. "Naw man, we ain't spent a day in the service."_

_Dale cleared his throat. "You're both demons."_

_Merle smirked. "The Dixon bros, at your service. Sons of the Demon president."_

_Rick frowned. "You're both high level bikers?"_

_Merle nodded. "You could say that."_

_Shane growled. "That makes me feel safe."_

_Merle eyed Shane. "It should. We've never hurt an innocent, not once. Bad guys on the other hand, leave them for us. It's what we do."_

_Dale spoke before Shane could respond. "We're not trying to argue, we just want to know a little about you two."_

_Daryl scoffed. "Oh yeah? How much do you know about your group members huh?"_

_The group was oddly quiet before Merle snickered. _

"_Get to know everyone else, then we'll talk."_

_Rick sighed, turning to the group. "It would be good to know about everyone. Heck, Tdog, I don't even know your real name!"_

_Tdog chuckled. "Theodore Douglas. Youth pastor from savannah. Grew up in Atlanta, was looking for my family when I ran into all ya'll."_

_Rick nodded. "Rick grimes. I was a cop, shot in the line of duty, was in a coma when all this started. Woke up to the dead, eventually found my way to the group."_

_The group continued, each person introducing themselves. _

"_Lori grimes, Rick's wife, carl's mom. I was a stay at home mother. Shane got carl and I out of town."_

"_Shane Walsh. Rick's partner, met up with Tdog and Dale at the highway."_

"_Carl grimes. I was in 6__th__ grade."_

"_Carol Pe-Davidson. I was in bad marriage, before my husband left me for dead when the walkers came."_

"_Dale Horvath. I was retired, traveling cross country, with my wife how died of cancer a few months ago."_

"_Hershel Greene, father of Maggie and Beth. The group stayed on my farm, we were chased off 2 months ago."_

"_Maggie Greene, I was in college before."_

"_Glenn Rhee. I was a pizza delivery guy, part time college."_

"_Beth Greene, I was in junior college."_

"_Andrea Holden, I was a lawyer, lost my sister at the quarry."_

_Rick turned to Merle, motioning._

_Merle smirked. "Merle Dixon, full time Demon. Older brother of this guy"_

_Daryl chuckled. "Daryl Dixon, also full time demon. But that is the shortest way to round up our story."_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Then why don't you tell the story?" Shane sneered._

_Daryl and Merle looked at each other, and then shrugged. Merle looked back at Shane. _

"_Ya want the short or the long version? Cause the long will take a damn long time to tell."_

_Shane smirked. "Long."_

_Merle chuckled. "Shane ya can be a dick all ya want. This story ain't endin' with us the bad guys."_

_Rick shook his head as he pulled Shane to the ground. "Shane for god's sack! Merle we want to know about everyone in the group, you and Daryl included."_

_Merle smirked. "All right then, but the story starts with me in jail."_

"_You've been to jail?" Rick asked._

_Shane narrowed his eyes. "What for?"_

_Daryl glared at Shane. "ya need to get one thin' thru ya head. We ain't bad guys. We're Demons. There's a difference."_

_Shane smirked. "Not to me there isn't."_

_Dale cleared his throat. "Shane, you don't know the whole story."_

_Shane looked over at dale. "Oh and you do?"_

_Dale shook his head. "No, not completely. But I have seen the brothers before. And they are a different breed of bikers. Rick, I trust these two because they are Demons, not in spite of the fact they are Demons."_

_Rick nodded and looked at Merle. "What were you in for?"_

"6 years for manufacture of illegal substances."

Merle sat in the chair facing a guard. The man looked Merle up and down, as Merle read his name badge: Tomas. The guard seemed to be judging Merle, but he stayed silent. Now was definitely not the time to piss off the guard. Not when he's choosing your new cell mate.

"You're a transfer right?"

Merle nodded. "Up from juvie."

Tomas smirked. "Well then you know how things work. Stay in line and shut the fuck up. Am I clear?"

Merle nodded. "Crystal."

Tomas opened Merle's file, skimming it. "A meth cook? Aren't you a little young for that?"

Merle shrugged. "Not really my choice sir."

Tomas narrowed his eyes. "Oh really. Well someone thinks it's your choice, since you're here. Let me make one thing clear, the way I see it, every single inmate deserves to be here. You included."

Merle stayed silent, it was obvious at this point he was dealing with an asshole, so this wasn't going to go well.

Tomas nodded then wrote something on a piece of paper, handing it to Merle.

"You report to the jobs officer in the morning. For tonight, go meet your new bunk mate. Cell 206."

Merle nodded, taking the piece of paper and leaving the office. He heard Tomas snicker as he left, and got a bad feeling in his stomach. Tomas was playing the guard game known as let the new fish drown. And Merle knew something big was coming.

"_You cooked meth at 17?" Rick asked surprised. _

_Merle shook his head. "Arrested at 16. I was sent to juvie, transferred to adult gen pop the day I turned 17."_

_Rick frowned. "Why would they send you up there so young? That's a death sentence."_

_Merle shrugged. "No one cared. Obviously Tomas didn't because he set me up for trouble. Thank fully I had a warnin'."_

Merle looked around the empty cell. Clearly someone was already occupying the bottom bunk, but was out at the time. All Merle could tell was this guy had money or at least money at the commissary. For a prison this guy was loaded.

"Oh you are a young one."

Merle turned to see an old black man with long grey dreadlocks standing in the front of his cell. The man shook his head as he tutted.

"Damn guards. They haven't gone easy on ya."

Merle shrugged. "You my cell mate?"

The man laughed as he shook his head. "No boy, I ain't ya cell mate. But I is gonna help ya. You way too young to be walkin' these hallways alone right now. Come, I'll give ya the tour."

Merle followed the man out of the cell, thankful at least someone seemed to be nice. The man was clearly a Rasta, and from what Merle had heard they were one of the better groups to get involved with. They didn't fight well, but were good men usually.

"What's ya name boy?"

Merle looked over at the man. "Merle Saunders sir."

"_I thought you said your name was Merle Dixon." Shane spat._

_Merle rolled his eyes. "It's part of the story!"_

"Well I go by Stoner. Where do they have ya posted to work?"

Merle shrugged. "I have to see the job officer still."

Stoner nodded as he led Merle into the prison yard. "Go after laundry. Me and my friends work there, we'll help you out."

Merle nodded. "Thank you."

Stoner looked over at Merle. "What the hell did ya do to be sent up here so young?"

Merle chuckled; he knew the reaction he would get. "I was a meth cook."

Stoner blinked. "Oh son, you either very smart or very dumb."

Merle smirked. "I think a little of both."

Stoner laughed. "Well, good to know you're not here for starting fights. That will do you well with your cell mate."

Merle frowned. "Who's my cell mate?"

Stoner chuckled and pointed to the work out area. "See that man on the pull up bar?"

Merle saw and gulped.

"That's Buck Dixon, your cell mate."

"_Dixon?" Rick asked._

_Merle smirked. "Buck is a damn big part of this story. Prison changed my life, because of that man."_

"You've got to be kiddin' me."

Stoner shook his head. "Sorry son, but there is good news."

Merle felt sick as he looked at the man. He was a biker, and clearly proud of it. Buck stood at least 6' 5", and was covered in muscles, his arms almost as big as Merle's head. He had black hair hanging over a black bandana, and was clean shaven. Across Buck's back was the rocker for his MC: the Demons, along with a name and Demonic figure. The rest of his body was also tattooed, from the cobra on his right shoulder, to the woman's face on his left forearm. He was surrounded by 5 other bikers, all similarly built and marked.

"What possible good news is there? I'm bunked with a fuckin' tank!"

Stoner shrugged. "He's in for arson; story goes he burned the men that attacked his wife."

Merle swore. "Fuck, so he's willin' to kill."

Stoner chuckled. "Buck is a good man. Don't piss him off, and you'll be fine."

Merle shook his head. "I've spent my entire life tryin' not to piss off people, and I ain't too good at it."

Stoner sighed as he looked at Buck. "Just keep ya cell clean, don't get in his way and try to stay quiet."

Merle groaned as he followed stoner inside. "I'm fuckin' dead."

Merle swore as he hung up the phone and walked away. He had hoped the fucker wouldn't figure out he had transferred facilities, but no go.

Merle walked down the hallway and saw Buck leaning against a wall talking to a guard. Buck looked up and frowned as Merle walked by. Merle ignored him, and went to their cell.

A few minutes later the call for count went up, and Merle went to the front of the cell as normal. As the other inmates returned to their cells, Buck walked up while laughing with another huge man, this one with fire red hair. As the guard completed the count, Merle went into the cell, Buck following him.

"So you're my new cell mate?"

Merle nodded. "Merle Saunders."

Buck raised an eyebrow. "Buck Dixon. Ain't ya a little young to be in here?"

Merle snorted as he jumped on to his bed. "Ya think I would be here if I wanted to?"

Buck looked at Merle for a moment. "Two rules. Keep ya shit clean, and don't piss me off."

Merle shrugged. "I'll do my best. I ain't lookin' for trouble."

Buck shook his head as he lay on the bottom bunk. "No ya ain't, but ya look like the type to attract it."

Buck groaned when he was proven right the next day. Merle had been smart, and stuck to the Rastas all thru breakfast and lunch, but come diner things got hairy. Merle had spatted with Tony, a big time bruiser that preferred skinny guys. Which Merle definitely was. Buck let Merle handle himself, until his eyes flashed with something much darker than regular fear.

Buck spun Tony around, glaring at him. Tony raised his arm to punch, but he froze.

"Buck! What-"

"Leave him alone Tony. Ya ain't playin' new fish with this one, he's way too young."

Tony sneered. "Aw come on, he's perfect."

Buck shook his head in disgust. "Go after a block whore, ya sick fuck!"

Tony glared as he walked away, Merle standing wiping the blood from his nose.

Buck turned to Merle. "Stay away from tony. He like them young and skinny, and you fit the bill. Except when he takes a bitch, they have a tendency to end up in and out of medical if ya get what I mean."

Merle snorted. "Sounds like every other day of my life. Thanks though."

Buck looked at Merle for a moment before nodding. "Not a problem. See ya at count."

"_Sounds very Oz like." Glenn muttered. _

_Merle chuckled. "It was. I'm fuckin' lucky as hell I survived."_

_Hershel looked at Merle. "How did you survive?"_

_Merle was quiet for a moment before smiling. "My life changed when I met Buck." _

Buck dialed the number and waited as it rang once. Two phones down Merle was several minutes into his call, but seemed to be dialing and redialing the same number. That was weird.

"Hey babe!"

Buck smiled as he heard his wife Gypsy. "hey gorgeous, how ya doin'?"

"I'm good, I talked with Claire today."

Buck chuckled. "Ah, Manny was mentionin' they had an argument, don't know what about though."

"Claire asked if she could take her wings. Manny told her no."

"Are ya fuckin' kiddin' me? Those two are twisted round each other so tight it's ridiculous."

"I know, but Manny wants her to wait until he gets out."

"That does make sense, can't really reveal an angel without her Demon."

"I miss my Demon."

Buck smiled. "I miss ya too my angel. Is dad around?"

"Yep! Just a second….Norman, Buck's on the phone!"

Buck waited as the phone was passed, watching as Merle gave up dialing as his time ran out. As Merle walked away, Buck's father came to the phone.

"Hey my boy!"

"Hey dad, how's life?"

"Can't complain. Nothin' new here, anythin' up there?"

"Actually for once, yes. I found out who my new cell mate is."

"What'd ya get?"

"A 17 year old meth cook."

"….he's 17?"

"Yeah. Real fuckin' skinny too. This kid was almost given a death sentence."

"Damn, who the hell lets their teenager cook meth?"

"Ya got me there. Far as I can tell, he needs a father bad. He's a good kid, just untamed."

"_Wait, why was it a death sentence?" Beth asked confused. _

_Rick sighed. "17 is really young to be in gen pop. And from the sound of it, Merle wasn't exactly known for brawling at the time."_

_Merle snorted. "Ya'll come to find out there was some real bad shit goin' on. But for now, imagine Chinaman with my face, just skinnier."_

_Glenn frowned. "Skinnier? My mom's always harping on me to eat because I'm too thin."_

_Merle shrugged. "I didn't have a mom to harp."_

_Maggie spoke up. "Where's Daryl in all this?"_

_Merle smirked. "Ain't gotten to that part of the story yet."_

Merle sighed as he stared out the small window of the cell out to the pouring rain. He had been here now 2 weeks, and he had 5 years to go. If it was even worth it in 5 years, which Merle was pretty certain it wasn't. Probably time to start considering his exit strategy.

Merle turned back to his book, and tried to read. Due to flooding in the laundry room, he hadn't worked that day, and was bored as shit because of it. At least in laundry he could joke with Stoner and the other Rastas, but stuck in a cell alone was boring as hell.

Merle looked up as Buck came in, soaked to the bone. He was posted to the library, which was on the far side of the yard, leaving him to walk in the rain.

Merle swore as some water landed on his book as Buck ripped off his jacket. "God damn it Buck! Watch what ya doin'!"

Buck raised an eye brow at Merle. "I'm getting' changed is what I'm fuckin' doin'."

Merle shook his head. "gettin' my book soaked is what ya doin'."

Buck growled. "That book fuckin' sucks and ya know it."

Merle glared. "Ya know it too; it came from your library!"

Buck eyed Merle. "It ain't my library, it's the damn prisons, don't blame me for bad books."

Merle growled. "Just stop sprayin' water everywhere!"

Buck turned to Merle. "What the fuck crawled up your ass and died?"

Merle glared at Buck. "Fuck you Buck, leave me alone."

Buck frowned. "Watch it new fish. You don't know who ya messin' with here."

Merle snorted as he hoped off his bed. "Yeah yeah, I know. Big scary Buck Dixon, Demon VP, whatever the hell that means."

Buck chuckled sarcastically. "It means I'm the fucker in charge here, so watch ya self."

Merle pushed past Buck to the front of the cell. "Ain't anyone in charge of me."

Buck snorted. "Looks ta me like ya need it. A teenager cookin' meth, what a fuckin' waste."

Merle spun and glared at Buck. "Ya don't know me! You don't know nothin'!"

Buck looked Merle up and down. "Ya right, I don't. we're stuck in here tonight, so tell me."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay I've played around with cell phone technology. Oh well, I needed them damn it!**

"_does this story have a point?" Shane sneered._

_Merle chuckled. "if ya ever let me get to it there is. Like I said, I was arguin' with buck….." _

Merle scoffed. "Fuck that."

Buck stood in front of Merle, the inches of height he had on Merle obvious. "Come on, You're only fuckin' 17! What 17 year old is cookin' crystal meth?"

Merle glared at Buck. "What the fuck do you want me ta say?!"

Buck shook his head. "I want the fuckin' truth Merle!"

Merle glared daggers at Buck before shoving him back. "You want the truth? Fine, I started cookin' when I was 13 because if I didn't, my father would beat me bloody and starve me. My father was the one ta call the cops on me after I stood up ta him one day. Look where that got me!"

Buck eyed Merle. "Don't fuckin' shove me. And when I said truth I meant all of it! You've been on those phones redialin' each night! Who the fuck are ya tryin' ta get ahold of so desperately?"

Merle shook his head. "Fuck you Buck!"

Merle shoved past Buck, headed towards the cell door. Buck grabbed Merle's shoulder, spinning him around. Merle grabbed his hand, twisting away sharply.

"Don't fuckin' touch me!"

Buck raised his hands as Merle glared from where he was panting against the wall.

"Jesus Merle I ain't gonna hit ya! Come on, I'm askin' ya what's wrong, don't flip the fuck out!"

Merle glared as he shoved away from the wall. "What's wrong, is that I have a 6 year old baby brother, who I raised before gettin' locked up. And he's home alone with that fuckin' psychopath!"

Buck's face fell. "A baby brother? How is he survivin'?"

Merle scoffed. "he ain't, I haven't heard from little bro in 3 months, haven't seen him in 5. My father won't answer the phone now. I have written to every god damn person and group I can think of and no one can help! CPS flat out said they won't help! So yeah, I'm flippin' the fuck out, but I have a damn good reason."

Merle stalked out of the cell, leaving Buck standing there watching as he walked away.

"_You were abused?"_

_Merle nodded to Lori's quiet question. "In technical terms Daryl and I were both mentally, emotionally and physically abused by our biological father, Silas Saunders."_

_Glenn shook his head. "You two are the most badass guys I've ever seen. How…"_

_Daryl snorted. "Trust me, I didn't start off badass. I play the damsel in distress here."_

_Merle growled. "You were fuckin' 6!"_

_Daryl chuckled dryly before motioning to Merle to carry on ._

Buck leaned on the wall next to the officer's station to talk to Jackson, a friendly guard. Jackson looked up, and watched as Merle glared as he came down the hallway.

"What happened there?"

Buck sighed. "Found out why Merle's so fucked up. And none of it is his fault."

Jackson nodded. "I've seen the scars."

Buck shook his head. "It's more than that. He has a 6 year old brother at home."

Jackson looked up at Buck. "You've got to be kidding me."

Buck snorted. "I wish I was. Their father has cut off contact. Merle has no idea if his little brother is alive or dead."

Jackson shook his head. " He tried CPS?"

Buck nodded. "They won't listen."

Jackson swore. "Damn."

Buck nodded again. "I got an idea though, but I need your help."

Jackson looked at Buck. "What kind of help?"

Buck shrugged. "Just need ya ta drop a piece of paper on the floor, one with Merle's home address written on it."

Jackson smirked. "I think I can do that."

"_So the guard gave out personal information? He could have gotten fired."_

_Merle smirked at Rick. "Jackson is a big player in this story. That man saved my life, with Buck's help."_

_Carl raised a hand, causing Daryl to chuckle. "This ain't fuckin' school. Ask ya question."_

_Carl nodded. "Is Buck a good guy?"_

_Daryl and Merle both laughed before Daryl spoke. "Yeah kid, Buck's a good guy. A really damn good guy."_

Buck stepped up to the phone for his nightly call, dialing the number by heart. There was one ring before the phone was picked up, loud music in the background being topped by a booming voice.

"Hey my boy!"

Buck chuckled. "Hey dad, you at the clubhouse?"

"Yeah here let me get out of… come on people, in the back rooms!"

Buck raised an eyebrow as there was some shuffling and then the music became muffled.

"Sorry about that, damn Striker!"

Buck smirked. "He is a crazy fuck."

"Ah that's true. Well how ya doin' in there?"

Buck looked to where the inmates were lining up for their calls. Merle was at the front of the line, but out of earshot, looking anywhere but Buck.

"I'm good, but I need a favor."

"Whatever ya need kid."

"Got a paper and pen?"

"One second… okay."

"Write down this address."

Buck heard writing as he stated the address to his father.

"Okay got it. What's this to?"

Buck sighed, looking over at Merle who caught his look, glaring back.

"Remember the kid I told ya about?"

"Yeah, said he needs a father, awfully young to be in there with ya."

"Found out why. Seriously abusive father, forced him to cook meth or he'd get starved or beaten bloody. And it gets worse."

A snort came thru the phone. "That sounds like the worst thin' a father can do to his son, how can it get worse?"

"He has a 6 year old brother whose home alone with their father. Who cut off all contact a few months ago."

"Fuck."

Buck snorted. "My point exactly."

"I'll head out now. Any idea what I'm goin' into?"

Buck ignored Merle's glare. "Back country, mountains. Merle dropped out of school at 12."

"Damn…goin' ta be a rough road for that kid."

Buck nodded. "I'm gonna do what I can ta help. Just… gotta let this kid know if his little brother is alive or not."

"Call me tomorrow, I'll have an answer. Night kiddo, I love ya."

"Love ya too dad. Thanks for this. Have a good night."

"_Buck sent a biker to check on Daryl?" rick asked._

_Daryl snorted. "Buck ain't a common biker. At the time he was vice president of the demons, son of the president."_

"_So Buck sent the president of a motorcycle club to check on you?" rick asked._

_Daryl shrugged. "I suppose it started out as Norman was goin' ta check up on me. Didn't end that way though."_

"Get the fuck out of my sight ya piece of shit!"

The second Daryl hit the floor, he scrambled to run to the back door, when a loud bang bang came to the front door. Silas glared at Daryl where he cowered against the back door. Silas stalked the front door, ripping it open.

"What?!"

Daryl looked up and saw a huge man standing in the door way. He was taller than Silas, and covered in muscles and tattoos. He had a long grey hair with a grey black goatee, and he wore a black leather vest, with patches all over it. Daryl was distracted looking at the man, and startled when he saw the man look at him. The man's face grew dark, and he looked to Silas.

"You Merle Saunders father?"

Silas crossed his arms. "Yeah I'm that shit head's father. Who's askin'?"

The man smirked. "No one important."

Daryl was startled again a split second later when Silas flew backwards, the man following him after kicking Silas in the chest. Silas hit the floor just in time for the man to punch him in the face two times. The man stopped and was still for a moment. Silas let out a groan before the man punched him one more time.

Daryl stared at Silas' still form. Merle had tried once to punch Silas, and then Silas had Merle locked up.

Daryl jumped back as the huge man stood up and walked over to him. Daryl pressed himself against the door, hoping the man wouldn't hurt him too bad. He was shocked a moment later when the man knelt in front of him.

"Hey little guy. I'm Norman, what's your name?"

Daryl looked up at the huge man. "D-Daryl."

The man smiled, and not the same smile as Silas, the one that meant Daryl was in trouble again. A real smile, like Merle's.

"Well Daryl, it's good to meet you. Come on, let's take you home."

Daryl went stiff as the man reached out, but instead of being picked up by his hair, Norman carefully lifted him into his arms as he stood. Daryl tried not to shake with fear as Norman carried him past the downed Silas, and out into a truck outside.

Norman seat belted Daryl in before pulling out. Norman looked at Daryl as he pulled onto the highway. The boy was pressed against the door, chewing his lip raw as he shook. He saw Norman looking at him, and instantly dropped his eyes to the floor, a new round of shaking begun.

"Hey easy now little guy. Ya safe now. Let's get ya to Gypsy."

Daryl snuck peaks up at the man, but felt himself nodding off as the truck warmed up. They drove for a long time in silence before Norman pulled a cell phone from his pocket, and hit the speed dial.

"Hey Striker I need you up and at it."

"Aw come on!"

Norman chuckled. " Daisy will be there when ya get home. Your pres has a job for ya."

"What do ya need boss?"

"Need ya to get Gypsy. Take her and get some pedisure or somethin' like that. Need you two ta meet me at the house in an hour."

"Norman what the hell is goin' on that you need pedisure?"

"I'll explain when I see ya, but I need Gypsy there foremost."

"On it boss."

"Pedisure. What a weird one."

Striker snorted as he followed Gypsy into Norman's house.

"You're tellin' me! He's asked for everythin' from C4 in an hour to AK47s immediately! But pedisure?"

Gypsy shrugged as she grabbed a beer for Striker as she looked out the kitchen window.

"We'll find out soon, here he comes."

Striker looked out the window as Norman pulled the truck into the driveway beside his bike. Striker saw something in the front seat, and frowned as he put the beer down and followed Gypsy out to the porch as Norman walked around the truck from the passenger side.

Gypsy gasped when she saw what Norman was carrying. The small boy in his arms was tiny, all skin and bones. He had a clear black eye of multiple shades over his right eye, and a fresh split on his lip. His arms that were exposed were covered in bruises, as well as small burns and welts. The boy was in worn thin clothing and he was clearly terrified as he was shaking. Norman walked up the front path, stopping in front of Gypsy and Striker, who both stared.

Gypsy stepped forward, holding her arms out. Norman smiled at her as he handed over the boy.

"Daryl, this is Gypsy. She's going to take good care of you."

Gypsy couldn't believe how light Daryl was as she held him. He was significantly underweight.

"Come on baby boy let's get you something to eat. Come on." Gypsy said quietly as she walked away, holding the little boy in her arms tightly to her.

Striker watched as Gypsy went by, whispering to Daryl as she took him inside the house.

"Pedisure makes sense now."

Norman sighed as he climbed the steps. "This will take more than pedisure to fix. Buck has his work cut out for him."

Striker frowned. "What's Buck got to do with this?"

"That's the little brother of his new cell mate. Things are about to get real interestin'."


	5. Chapter 5

"_He took you home?" carol asked quietly._

_Daryl nodded. "That night changed my life."_

_Merle sat up. "Our lives."_

Daryl chewed at his lip as the pretty lady pulled several things out of a bathroom cabinet. This place was weird, everything was clean and organized. Daryl had never seen anything like it except in movies.

"Baby Boy, I'm going to cut your hair okay? Then we'll draw you a nice warm bath, does that sound good?"

Daryl nodded, but was confused. A bath inside? The only time Daryl ever got those was when Silas was gone and Merle could take a break from the shed, which wasn't very often. Most of the time Merle had taken him to the creek to wash up. Merle didn't like when Daryl went alone to the creek, he got all panicky. Of course he did that when Daryl was in the tub too. Did the big man not mind if Daryl was in his tub?

Daryl sat still as Gypsy ran the clippers over his head, same as Merle used to do. Gypsy seemed to know what she was doing more than Merle though.

"All done, bath time!"

Daryl watched as the bath tub filled up. Gypsy turned back to Daryl and smiled.

"Let's get you washed up and into bed Baby Boy."

Norman shut off the TV as Gypsy came in the room. Striker had gone home for the night, but promised to be by in the morning. Norman stood when Gypsy came up to him, a strange look on her face.

"How is he?"

Gypsy sighed. "He's so skinny, clearly hasn't eaten well for a while. He wasn't even able to finish a full bottle of the shake. He's covered in bruises, welts and cigarette burns, and there's something not right with his right eye. I think he took one hell of a punch there. Besides that, he's completely terrified, of everything. He may be warming up to me though."

Norman nodded. "I'm guessin' he hasn't had a mother in a long time. Merle was raisin' him."

Gypsy frowned. "Merle? Buck's cell mate?"

Norman nodded again. "Buck found out why Merle was locked up, seems his father was forcin' him to cook meth or he'd get beaten. And now I'm thinkin' Merle took the hits for both him and his little brother, until he was locked up for standin' up to the asshole. Buck found out, got his address. The fuckin' father had stopped answerin' Merle's phone calls; Merle has no idea that the little brother he raised is alive."

Gypsy sighed. "That poor boy, is Buck helping him?"

"Yeah, he said he was goin' to. But I can think of a way you and Buck can change these boys' lives forever."

Gypsy nodded. "Anything. Merle sounds like a good young man, just trying to protect his little brother. And Baby Boy in there needs help."

Norman smirked lightly. "Oh he'll get the help he needs, as well as Merle."

"_What was Norman's plan?" Andrea asked Merle._

_Merle chuckled. "Almost to that part of the story."_

_Hershel looked to Merle. "When did you find out that Norman took Daryl?"_

_Merle snorted. "Didn't find out for 3 days."_

_Rick frowned. "You had nightly calls, why didn't Buck tell you?"_

_Merle smirked. "He tried; I was in a coma for nearly 2 days."_

Buck looked to Jackson as he came by for the morning count. Jackson shot a look at Merle before looking to Buck.

"Everything handled?"

Buck nodded and Jackson continued on. Merle glared at Buck.

"What the fuck was that?!"

Buck looked around as the other inmates left to breakfast, taking a moment to pull Merle back into their cell. He turned Merle to face him.

"Jackson was askin' if I had handled the issue I brought ta him last night."

Merle frowned. "What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Buck sighed; Merle was so high strung there was no way he would take this well.

"I sent my father to find out about ya little brother last night. By tonight, you'll have an answer."

Merle was silent, before slamming his hands against Buck's chest, sending him back against the wall.

"You sent the fuckin' president of the demons MC after my baby brother?!"

Buck glared at Merle. "One more shove, that's it. I sent my dad, who I trust with my life to find out for you to see if he's okay."

Merle paced the cell as he glared at Buck. "You don't fucking get it! It won't matter if he was CPS! Silas is going to kill my brother because I told someone! You've sentenced Daryl to death!"

Merle shoved past Buck on his way out. Buck knowing not to grab Merle let him go, but he called out.

"I trust my father Merle. If he thought Daryl was in danger he would get him out of there."

Merle shot daggers at Buck as he flipped him off. "Fuck you Buck, my brother's dead for sure now!"

Buck sighed as Merle stalked away, before he heard footsteps come up behind him. "I take it that didn't go as well as planned."

Buck shook his head as Jackson stood next to him. "That kid is seriously screwed up. I just hope my dad gives me good news tonight."

Jackson shrugged. "If it's bad news for Merle's sake let me know before you tell him. I'll have tranqs ready."

Buck snorted. "He shoves me one more time and you won't need tranqs."

Jackson chuckled. "Well I'm off to visiting. God I hate working in there."

Buck shrugged. "At least it gives you several hours away from here."

Jackson nodded. "Ain't that the truth."

Merle griped his food tray hard as he found his seat in the corner. Normally he'd try to find a place with the Rastas, one of the nicer of the prison groups. But today he needed to be alone, not told stories.

"Saunders, I heard you and your daddy arguing. Everything alright in heaven?"

Merle gritted his teeth as Tony walked up to him. "Fuck you tony. Just leave me be, I ain't in the mood for your shit today."

Merle shoved past Tony, seeing Buck come into the room. For a moment Buck looked at Merle, before his eyes went wide and he began shoving his way towards Merle. Merle had been in prison long enough to know to turn, but he wasn't fast enough.

Buck paced up and down in the hallway leading to the visitor's area. Seeing Manny coming his way, Buck signaled his fellow demon over.

"Hey VP what's up?" Manny asked as he stopped in front of Buck.

"Listen I need ya to do something for me. Jackson is on shift in visiting, you seein' Claire today?"

Manny nodded. "Yeah headed there now."

Buck nodded. "Get to Jackson, tell him I'm out here and I need to talk to him. Tell him it's an emergency."

Manny looked at Buck. "This has to deal with that hit to the head Merle took before Tomas dragged him to solitary this morning."

Buck nodded. "You saw that hit just as I did, and I've got a bad feelin' about this. The kid needs to be checked out, not thrown in solitary."

Manny nodded. "I'll let Jackson know ta come out here."

Buck nodded. "Thank you demon."

Merle dry heaved over the small toilet in the solitary cell. His head was throbbing, and it felt like the world was spinning. Merle threw up once more before laying on the floor, curling up in a ball. It felt like he was dying, and Merle took that as a sign.

Daryl was dead. He had to be. Silas had either killed him months ago or would have after getting a visit last night. Daryl was as good as dead, if he wasn't already.

Merle rose to throw up again, before his eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed to the floor, seizing.

"If you had followed procedure Merle should have been taken to medical first!"

Jackson glared at Tomas as the man followed him.

"He's a fucking washout Jackson. He's going to die in here and you know it, one way or another."

Jackson swore as he entered the solitary cell block.

"Shit you're just judge and jury aren't you? Fuck off Tomas, you didn't follow procedure and you're getting written up for it."

Jackson ignored the sputters of the man beside him as he stepped in front of the cell, opening the small window on the door. He took one look before grabbing for his radio.

"Solitary C to medical. I need response immediately. I have an inmate down with an untreated head injury. He's seizing."

"_They put you in solitary without checking for injuries?" rick asked, frowning._

_Merle nodded. "everyone involved in a fight goes to solitary, even if you're the one bein' attacked. I owe my life to Jackson and Buck."_

Merle groaned as he opened his eyes. Bright lights shown down, forcing Merle to look away for a moment. He heard a door open and looked over, seeing a doctor walk in. looking around the room, Merle realized he wasn't at the prison any more. He tried to sit up, before his hands were jerked back down by handcuffs.

"Easy now, just lay back. You're safe here." The doctor said as he came over.

Merle looked up to the doctor. "And where is here?"

The doctor pulled out a light, shining it in Merle's eyes as he winced. "County general hospital. You were transferred here from the prison when Officer Jackson found you seizing."

Merle bit his lip as the doctor checked him over. "Am I okay?"

The doctor nodded. "Now you are. You almost died. You had internal bleeding from your head injury; you were in a coma for the first 36 hours you were here. You started waking up last night."

Merle looked at the doctor. "Well thanks for savin' me."

The doctor shook his head. "I didn't save you. Buck did."

Merle frowned. "How do you know Buck?"

The doctor chuckled and stood up. "The good thing about working here, they don't care what you do outside of work."

The doctor unzipped his coat, showing the black leather vest underneath. The doctor turned around, displaying the Demons patch across his back.

"Here I'm Doctor Montgomery. Buck knows me as Doc."

Merle stayed silent, not knowing how to respond to this new information.

Doc turned around, zipping back up his coat. "Buck was the one to ask Jackson to check in on you. Buck saved your life."

Merle bit his lip. "Why? Why would Buck care?"

Doc chuckled as he wrote on Merle's chart. "You're healing up well, you'll be transferred back to the prison today. You'll find out what all is going on then."

Merle watched as Buck was lead into the room. He had been taken back to the prison medical clinic about an hour before. He knew Buck was coming to talk to him, but he had no idea what to say. Buck nodded to the guard as he went to his station as Buck walked over and stood at the end of Merle's bed.

"How ya feelin'?"

Merle shrugged. "Better than I did in solitary."

Buck snorted. "Internal bleedin' ain't fun isn't it?"

Merle chuckled. "You got that right."

Buck smirked as he pulled up a chair next to Merle's bed. "Try it with a gunshot to the chest at the same time. That sucks ass."

Merle bit his lip looking at his hands as he fiddled. "What did ya dad say?"

Buck leaned back looking at Merle. "I talked to Daryl last night. He didn't say nothin' but I told him his big brother was goin' to be fine, just needed to sleep because you were sick."

Merle's eyes shot up to Buck's. "You talked to…how the hell did you talk to Daryl?"

Buck shrugged. "My wife answered the phone, handed it to him."

Merle frowned. "Your wife? Buck, what the hell is goin' on?"

Buck sat forward. "My dad got to your place 3 nights ago, ta see Daryl huddled into a corner covered in injuries, nearly starved to death. My dad beat the shit out of your father before takin' Daryl."

Merle sat confused. "Daryl's okay?"

Buck sighed. "Not exactly. Gypsy has been takin' him to doctors' appointments since the morning after my dad brought him home. He's in the 5th percentile for his age, meaning out of 100 kids he's within the top 5 skinniest. It's goin' to take a long time to get him healthy, both physically and mentally."

Merle looked up at Buck. "Mentally?"

Buck nodded sadly. "Daryl's terrified of men. My dad walks into a room and startles the little guy each time. And other than to tell my dad his name, he hasn't said a word to anyone. Just nods or shakes his head."

Merle swore. "God damn it…."

Buck leaned forward, grabbing Merle's knee. "Easy now boy, he's safe. Daryl will be okay Merle, just goin' to take some work. And you're a big part of that."

Merle shook his head. "I'm in here another 5 years Buck. Plus when I get out all the doctors' bills-"

"You ain't payin' for that shit ya hear."

Merle looked up at Buck confused. "Buck-"

Buck shook his head. "Listen ta me. Things are goin' to be changin' for ya Merle. It's a lot to take in so I ain't tellin' ya everything right now. The docs goin' to clear you in a few minutes. You'll be back in the cell block in time to call. Daryl hasn't said anythin' yet, but I bet that will change the second he hears from you."

Merle bit his lip. "I'm the brother that abandoned him."

Buck swore. "Fuck that Merle. The only way Gypsy was able to get Daryl on the phone was because she told him he was goin' ta talk to someone who knew you. That little guy is desperate for his big bro, just as you are for him."

Merle glanced back at Buck as he stepped up to the phone. Buck smiled and nodded at him as Merle dialed the phone number. Merle wasn't sure why Buck was doing everything to help, but he had saved Merle's life, he owed Buck.

The phone rang once before a woman picked up. "Hi Merle! I'm glad you're feeling better."

Merle stuttered for a moment, he wasn't used to anyone caring how he felt. "Um, hi. Is this Gypsy?"

"Yep, here, there's someone that wants to talk to you."

Merle heard shuffling over the phone, before it went quiet again.

"Daryl?" Merle asked quietly.

"M-Merle!"

The second Merle heard Daryl call out to him, he bit his lip as tried to stop tearing up but gave up as he smiled.

"Daryl, holy shit! You okay little bro?"

"Merle you've gotta come here! They don't yell at you when you're hungry, they just give me this strawberry shake things! And-and they're nice, they let me talk to you!"

Merle ignored the tears that were now falling down his face. "That's good Daryl, real good. You happy?"

"Yup! I get to sleep on a bed, and it's got real warm blankets!"

Merle leaned his head on the wall, suddenly exhausted with relief.

"Good Daryl, good. Ya do as they tell ya okay?"

"I'm bein' good. But they keep makin' me take these meds that taste funny."

Merle chuckled. "Well meds ain't supposed to taste good. Make sure ya take them okay, no cheekin' ya hear?"

Daryl giggled into the phone. "Do I have ta?"

Merle smirked. "Be good, I'll be callin' every night, I promise."

"I know ya called the other nights too."

Merle frowned. "What?"

"Silas wouldn't let me at the phone, but I knew it was you, every night at the same time. Just like ya said."

Merle smiled. "I missed ya bad little bro."

"I missed ya too."

The guard called out and Merle collected himself as he turned back to the phone.

"Listen, I've got to go for tonight. Ya stay good; I'll talk to ya tomorrow."

"Okay Merle!"

"I love ya little bro."

"I love ya big bro!"

Buck stood with Manny as they watched Merle call. For a few moments Merle's face was stone set, before he busted out a big smile and Buck could hear him talking to Daryl. Manny clapped Buck on the back as he turned away.

"What's the plan now boss? Is he a prospect?"

Buck nodded and smirked. "He's more than a prospect. I play my cards right, I get two sons out of this. That just may be the future pres."

Manny looked back to Merle. "You takin' them both?"

Buck nodded. "Make sure everyone knows, they fuck with Merle, they fuck with me."

Manny chuckled. "All right, we've got his sixes, I'll spread word."

Buck nodded to Manny as Merle finished up his phone conversation, waiting until the last second to hang up. Merle walked up to Buck, clearly nervous as he approached. Buck waited for Merle to speak, which took a moment.

"What happens now?"

Buck smirked. "Now Merle, your life changes. Welcome to the demons son."


	6. Chapter 6

"_Aw!" "That's cute!" "You cried?" came the responses from Beth, Maggie and Glenn._

_Merle chuckled at Glenn. "Hell yeah I cried. I thought Daryl was dead."_

_Hershel smiled as he sat forward. "What happened next?"_

"What do you mean you want both of us?" Merle asked Buck, very confused.

Buck nodded at Merle from leaning against the wall of their cell.

"I'm not jokin' Merle. I want you and Daryl."

Merle eyed Buck cautiously. "Want us as what?"

Buck looked Merle dead in the eye. "As my sons."

Merle sat up, staring at Buck. "Why the fuck would you want that?"

Buck walked towards Merle's bunk, standing a foot away. "You and Daryl are both good boys that have had a rough life. I can fix that Merle. I can give ya a home, a family. I can give ya the demons, a family on its own."

Merle jumped off of his bunk to pace the front of their cell.

"Daryl I get. Fuck he's young, he'll learn. I'm a lost cause Buck."

Buck swore. "Fuck that Merle. You're a smart young man that has put himself on the line time and again to protect his little brother."

Merle shook his head as he stopped and looked at Buck. "You've got Daryl. You don't want me. Trust me on that."

Merle turned and left the cell. Buck watched him go, shaking his head. Manny looked up from his cell across the way, walking over to Buck as he watched Merle disappear down the hallway.

"He's not coming easy is he?"

Buck shook his head. "No, but I ain't givin' up."

"_Why did you leave?" Beth asked quietly._

_Merle looked up at Beth, then around the group around him._

"_I had been told my entire life that I was a piece of shit, nothing, worthless. My biological father hated me, and all I had known up to that point was what he had said. "_

Merle sat in the corner of the chapel, looking for some peace and quiet. His head was all over the place, it felt as if his heart was being torn out. He was going to lose Daryl, but then Daryl would be happy, safe, he would have a good future. Nothing Merle could offer him.

Merle jumped when someone sat next to him. Looking over he saw Stoner, the old Rasta that had been kind to him the first night.

"Oh boy, you look all tangled up. What's going on in that head of yours?"

Merle sighed. "nothin', just….nothin'."

Stoner snorted. "It don't seem like nothing to me. Hell the whole prison knows you're untouchable now, what do you have to worry about?"

Merle frowned. "What do you mean I'm untouchable?"

Stoner raised an eyebrow. "You haven't been told?"

Merle shook his head. "Told what?"

Stoner threw back his head laughing. "You are the luckiest son of a bitch to walk these hallways boy. Your cell mate, the very scary, very connected Buck Dixon; has declared you to be under his personal protection. Someone comes after you; the demons will rain hell fire down on them. Tony is already in the medical clinic, word is he was put there by Buck himself. Now tell me, why would Buck do that?"

Merle bit his lip, before sighing. "His family is protectin' my baby brother on the outside. And I guess….he wants me as his son."

Stoner smirked. "I'd say grab on to that with both hands boy."

Merle shook his head. "No, no he doesn't need someone like me. I'm nothin', just a piece of shit meth cook with a short life span."

Stoner frowned. "Now who told you that?"

Merle chuckled dryly. "Everyone. My own mother once told me she regretted not gettin' an abortion. No one wants me, I'm nothin'."

"You're not nothin', not to me."

Stoner and Merle looked up to see Buck walking towards them. Stoner nodded to Merle as he stood, offering his seat to Buck who sat next to Merle in the tiny back corner of the chapel. Merle stayed silent and bit his lip hard as Buck sat down. Buck was silent as he sat with Merle, leading Merle to speak first.

"You don't want me."

Buck looked at Merle, before raising the sleeve on his right arm. Merle saw the large snake tattoo covering Buck's shoulder almost to his elbow, a cobra ready to strike.

"I got this tattoo the day I turned 16. My father has the same tattoo, and his father before him. That's where it was started, with my grandfather startin' the demons. I want you to have this tattoo Merle."

Merle shook his head. "You don't want me carryin' your mark."

Buck growled. "Merle I've already made sure that everyone in this damn prison knows you're mine. You may not carry my mark yet but you will. And you can be damn sure my father already has a vest set aside for you on the outside."

Merle shook his head. "No Buck, no. I'm nothin', just a piece of shit."

Buck grabbed Merle's shoulder, forcing Merle to look at him. "Who told you that? You're biological father?"

Merle nodded as he bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Buck cursed, holding Merle's shoulders.

"Fuckin' listen to me and listen well. Everythin' that god damn man told you was wrong. You are not nothin', you are not a piece of shit, and you certainly are not his son! You are mine, just like Daryl!"

Merle shook his head and ripped himself away from Buck as he tried to hide the tears now threatening to fall.

"Buck, I can't, you don't-"

"Stop tellin' me what I can do and want! You know what I dreamed the other night? I dreamed I was flyin' down the road, demons behind me, my dad in front leadin', and my angel with me. And you know where you were?"

Merle stayed silent as he angrily wiped his face.

"You were behind me, Daryl ridin' beside you. Both of you, behind me. The place in my family, reserved for sons. You know why? So when the bullets start flyin', when the air gets thick with blood, you are behind me, safe."

Merle felt Buck pull at his shoulders, turning Merle to look at him by clutching the back of his head, carefully avoiding his wound.

"I want to be your dad Merle. I want to protect you; I want to teach you to ride. I want to watch you become a demon. I want to be the one to tattoo my mark on your shoulder. I want you as my son Merle."

Merle looked up to Buck's eyes, searching for the hate he had seen in his own father. But he saw none, just conviction, and strength. Merle felt something break in him, and before he knew it, Buck pulled Merle in close, as Merle sobbed into his shoulder.

"You're my son Merle. Nothin' will ever change that."

Merle shook as he felt the pieces of him that Silas had torn to shreds start to revive. Buck held Merle tightly as he spoke.

"I promise ya Merle, I will never hit ya. I will never lay a hand on you, or Baby Boy. I will never tell you I do not love you. You will never go to bed hungry, and you will never have to fight to survive again, not without me fightin' beside ya. I'm your father, and I will protect ya."

Merle shook his head against Buck's shoulder. "I don't care about me, I just want Daryl safe."

Buck sighed as he pulled Merle back to look at him. "Merle it ain't all about Daryl. Yes I love him, he's my youngest son. You are my eldest, and I am proud to say you are my son."

Merle looked down at his hands as he shook his head. "I've already fucked up my life Buck."

Buck shook his head. "Ya didn't, I promise ya that. Merle you're a smart kid and you have a demon in ya. You've been fightin' that demon for a long time, but the trick is not fightin' but acceptin' ya demon. You are strong Merle; I know it and I can see it. And all I'm goin' to do is teach you how to be the man you were never taught how to become."

Merle wiped the tears from his face as he looked at Buck. "Ya serious about all this? Don't tell me this then rip me apart later."

Buck shook his head. "Merle, I ain't your fuckin' bio-father. I've wanted kids for years and I can't fuckin' believe how lucky I am to have found you and your brother. I'm proud to be your dad. I want to be your dad."

Merle nodded. "Give me some time ta believe it."

Buck smiled as he nodded. "Merle we're both stuck in here. We got time ta work this out. Come son; let's get back to our block."

"_You cried again?"_

_Merle chuckled. "It took a lot for Buck to undo the walls I had put up, but you can bet he started that day."_

"Eat it!"

Merle shook his head as he and Buck walked back to their cell.

"I ain't eatin' ya food Buck!"

Buck growled. "You fuckin' are. Come on Merle, you're almost as starved as your little brother. Part of bein' a demon is you are always ready for a fight. We need to bulk you up, get you healthy before I start trainin' ya."

Merle raised an eyebrow as he took the sandwich from Buck. "Trainin'?"

Buck nodded. "We get some actual calories in you, add some work out time, and you'll be kickin' ass beside me soon."

Merle snorted. "You askin' me to gain weight on a prison diet?"

Buck chuckled. "Na, you're barely survivin' on that. No, my dad put the full amount in your commissary account. Tomorrow mornin' when it opens, I'm goin' ta make sure you what you need."

Merle looked over at Buck. "The full amount? Your dad put 400$ in my account?"

Buck shook his head. "Your grandfather put 400$ in your account. And he's comin' up to see you tomorrow. I saw him this mornin', he got the paper work processed."

Merle shot a look over at Buck. "How the hell did he get that done so fast?"

Buck chuckled. "Son, you're goin' to find out very quickly people in these parts jump when a demon walks in, especially the president."

Merle shook his head as they walked into their cell. "Startin' ta think I don't know much about Demons."

Buck smirked. "Well sit down, it's time ta learn."


	7. Chapter 7

_**In the flash backs its 1992. Just clearing that up.**_

"_So Demons are a gang?"_

_Merle shook his head at Glenn. "Nope, we even get along with cops. Demons have had a good relationship with the town Sunnyhill for decades. Yes we are a motorcycle club; we get in wars with other clubs from time to time. But we never let it impact the town."_

_Daryl nodded. "We operate different from other clubs at our core. We got a lot of values, a code. And for a Demon, you break from the code; you will be dealt with by other Demons. And for the last few years, Merle and I have been a big part of that."_

_Merle spoke up. "What Daryl and I do we will get to. But you guys need to understand the Demon code before we go any farther."_

"You fight yourself, you fight for innocents, you fight for the club."

Merle nodded as Buck spoke. "Sounds simple enough to remember."

Buck chuckled as he leaned against the wall in his bunk as he explained to Merle.

"Na see, it really isn't. Each part breaks down. First, ya fight for yourself. That means many things. It means you make your own choices, so do so to protect yourself. It means be ready to fight, both mentally and physically. At the club house, we have a gym, every Demon stays in shape. A little flab is fine hell these are men, but you better damn well be ready and able to run and fight when called on or you will be left in the dust. And mentally, it means don't be a dumb ass. We don't have addicts, we do moved drugs but we rarely use them. Yeah we party and get drunk and most of us toke up, but for every shit faced Demon there are 5 ready to fight."

Merle nodded. "Alright, I got to keep myself in check foremost."

Buck smirked. "See, ya gettin' it. You can't hold up the rest of the code if you're havin' problems. Fix them."

Merle chuckled. "Workin' on it."

Buck nodded. "It'll be a while Merle. I can already tell you that you're goin' to be prospectin' for a longer time than the average guy."

Merle frowned. "Why? I'll do what I need to prove myself."

Buck shook his head. "It ain't just about provin' yourself. It's about learnin'. Because one day Merle, you're goin' ta be president."

"_Wait, so….you're the next Demon president?" Beth asked Merle._

_Merle nodded while smirking. "Ya damn right missy."_

Merle blinked. "Wait, what do ya mean president?"

Buck smirked as he looked at Merle. "My granddaddy founded the Demons in 1969, in response to other clubs movin' thru Sunnyhill. When he stepped down in 1983, my dad, who was the VP at the time, was voted in as pres. And it's now 9 years later, I'm my dad's VP. And the club has all been very vocal with the fact that they vote in sons. It's how it's done, and one day, you'll be in my spot, as my VP."

Merle gaped for a minute. "That's a hell of a load to dump on me at once Buck."

Buck chuckled. "Look at me son."

Merle looked over, still not used to being called son.

"You will be ready, one day. I didn't get voted in ready, but I feel I am now. You will learn how to lead Merle, how to fight, how to stand strong. And it starts today."

"_Do you think you're ready now?" Hershel spoke up._

_Daryl spoke up immediately. "He's ready. It didn't take long for Merle ta come to his own. We're both made for this, to be Demons. Merle's been trainin' and learnin' how to lead since the day Buck took us as his own."_

_Merle nodded. "I know I'm ready. I've been leadin' as VP for 3 years now. And Daryl and I have been among the top enforcers in Georgia since the days we each took our ink. It just took a bit to get there."_

Merle sighed as he nodded. "Give me a bit to get used to that okay? For now, you still have fight for innocents and fight for the club."

Buck nodded. "Fightin' to protect innocents is a huge part of bein' a Demon. We don't cause collateral damage, there is no such thing. 15 years ago a bystander was hit and killed by a bullet from an enemy who started a fire fight with a few Demons in the middle of a town about 40 miles from here. That night, the three Demons were beaten and one killed, by other demons. The one who opened fire around innocents. This is no joke; we do not hurt the public."

Merle nodded. "Got it, no shootin' in towns."

Buck shook his head. "Think harder boy, it's more than that."

Merle frowned as he thought. "Fight for innocents, what like victims?"

Buck smiled as he nodded. "Fightin' for innocents means do what's right. You hear a scream at night, you find out where the hell it came from. You see a fire, grab a hose. You fight to protect those who can't defend their selves."

Merle thought for a moment, before looking at Buck who was smirking. "That's why Norman took Daryl."

Buck nodded. "And why I asked for your address from Jackson. Demons help innocents, it's what we do."

Merle nodded. "And fight for the club?"

Buck nodded again. "That's goin' ta serve you strong for now. I'm not goin' ta lie Merle, you are a young skinny guy in jail, people like tony are gonna come after you. But now, each Demon in here has eyes on you. Even if they ain't around, other inmates will get them if you get in trouble just so they can get in good with the Demons. "

Merle smirked. "Savin' my ass again Buck."

Buck smirked. "And someday I'll be relyin' on you to save my ass. It happens. But if anythin' happens to you, trust me hell fire will rain."

Merle chuckled. "Stoner wasn't kiddin'. I'm untouchable."

"_So Demons protect themselves, innocents, then the club?"_

_Merle shook his head at rick. "Nope, ya missed the point officer friendly. It ain't then the club; it's all three at the same time."_

_Daryl nodded. "And we don't protect, we fight for. Demons don't start fights, but you can damn well believe we will end them."_

"Better believe it prospect. Welcome to the Demons." Manny said as he leaned against their cell wall.

Merle looked up to the dark man. "So I'm a prospect, you all are full members?"

Manny nodded. "Means you have to prove yourself to the Demons. Trust me, the time will come. For now, let Buck and us teach you what we can. It'll help you survive."

Merle paled for a moment. "I'll learn whatever you can teach me as best as I can, but I'm a middle school drop out."

Buck shook his head. "Tomorrow after you have your visit with my dad, go to the education officer. The papers are already in processin' for you to take GED classes and take the test."

Merle bit his lip. "Damn, more school."

Manny snorted. "Kid you're already a chemistry wizard, and that test is easy. You'll get it done, trust me on that."

The call went across the cells for last count, and Merle and Buck stood at the front of their cell as Manny walked across the hallway. The officer counted them all, before the beep signally the doors being locked sounded. As the lights dimmed, Merle turned to Buck.

"anythin' else I need ta know about bein' a Demon?"

Buck nodded. "Yeah, but you'll learn the rest as you go. Just remember: you fight for yourself, you fight for innocents and you fight for the club."

Merle nodded. "You fight for yourself, you fight for innocents and you fight for the club, got it."

The next morning Jackson walked up beside Buck as he watched Merle head off to meet his grandfather for the first time.

"Saw the name on the visitors log last night. He took to the idea of being your son rather quickly."

Buck smirked as he nodded. "I told my dad when I met Merle that kid needed a father. It took a little bit to convince him I didn't just want Daryl, but he's got it now I think. And even if he doesn't I'm not givin' up. That's my son there."

Jackson nodded. "You did a good thing Buck."

Buck shrugged as he left to go to his job at the library. "I'm a demon, it's what we do."

Jackson chuckled as Buck walked away. "I'm beginning to see that."

Merle was nervous as he walked in the room, suddenly realizing he had no idea what his visitor looked like. He looked around the room, seeing Grim, another Demon speaking with a man in a black vest. Grim looked up at Merle, pointing to an empty table beside him. Merle sat at the table, figuring he'd follow Grim's guidance. As Merle sat, the door on the opposite side of the room opened, and a huge man with long grey hair walked in. Merle saw the vest and the president patch and assumed that was Norman. He was proven correct when the man walked up to Merle's table. Merle stood, not sure how to react. He was startled a moment later when the man clasped one hand on Merle's, and another on his shoulder.

"Good to finally meet you Merle. Not every day I get to meet my eldest grandson."

Merle bit his lip as he sat down. "Good to meet you too sir."

The man eyed him. "It's Norman, gramps, or pres."

Merle chuckled lightly. "Okay pres."

Norman nodded. "You really do look like Daryl. You both have the same eyes."

Merle shrugged. "Silas always accused us of bein' bastards but I don't think we are."

Norman snorted. "Well that bastard had his ass handed to him, I saw to that personally."

Merle looked up at Norman. "Thank you, for grabbin' Daryl, takin' him in. "

Norman shook his head. "Trust me Merle; it's no hardship of mine, or Buck's."

Merle shrugged. "I'm still gettin' used to the fact he wants me as his son."

Norman narrowed his eyes. "Buck had mentioned that was a problem. Listen here Merle; you have given Buck a chance at somethin' he thought he would never have."

Merle looked up at his new grandfather. "What do ya mean?"

Norman looked around the room to the vending machines before answering. "I feel like a coke, what do you want?"

Merle shook his head. "I'm fine."

Norman raised an eyebrow at Merle. "Prospect, your pres asked you a question."

Merle chuckled; Buck had used a similar line earlier that morning at the commissary. "Coke is good."

Norman smirked. "And what type of chips?"

Merle smiled lightly while he answered. "Barbeque."

Norman nodded and went to the vending machines, quickly returning with several items.

"Eat up, need to get some fat on ya boy."

Merle shrugged as he opened the chips. "From the sound of it I ain't as bad as Daryl."

Norman nodded. "True, but you haven't seen a nutritionist twice this week."

Merle frowned. "Nutritionist? I didn't even know that existed."

Norman chuckled. "Me neither before Gypsy told me. Daryl now has seen many different types of doctors: pediatrician, ophthalmologist, nutritionist, a surgical dentist and a psychologist to name a few."

Merle bit his lip as he looked at Norman. "What happened to my baby brother?"

Norman sighed as he started. "The docs have found several serious issues. From what we can see, Daryl hasn't had a steady diet of any sort since you got taken away."

"_What did you eat?" Carl asked, as Lori tried to shush him. _

_Daryl shook his head at her. "He's curious, and I survived. Honestly, I lived on what I found in the forest, stole from the kitchen and in garbage cans. Silas never fed me, not once."_

_Carol shook her head sadly. "That's horrible."_

_Daryl shrugged. "I lived thru it; it's part of my past. And it ain't the worst part."_

"Also after quite a few x-rays and a MRI, the docs determined baby boy's right eye socket was badly broken a few months ago, leavin' permanent damage. The bone didn't heal correctly, but because he's a child, they can't just replace the bone. They are goin' ta go in and reset the bone in a few months, once he's stronger. When he's an adult, they may give him a metal eye socket."

Merle swore. "Fuck….permanent damage?"

Norman nodded. "His eye was seriously damaged, leaving him color blind in one eye we think. We're not completely sure as he won't talk about it, but they did a color test and he couldn't tell the difference between most colors with his left eye patched."

Merle bit his lip. "Any chance of fixin' it?"

Norman shook his head sadly. "No, he'll be color blind in one eye for the rest of his life."

"_Daryl you're color blind? And you didn't say somethin' sooner?! That's a weakness man!" Shane spat._

_Rick shot a glance at Shane. "Jesus Shane, the man went thru hell, and obviously it doesn't hold him back. Plus its only one eye."_

_Shane shook his head. "Should have told us sooner."_

_Daryl snorted. "Fuck you too. You want to know the group weaknesses? How many can you name? Because I'll put your torn ankle ligament up there with Lori's pregnancy as high risks Roadrunner."_

_Merle sat up, with a short whistle. "Ease up Demon. Shane, ya didn't ask. Tough shit. Now cool it."_

_Shane glared for a moment before sitting back down, leading Merle to continue._

Merle growled lightly as he nodded. "What else?"

Norman sat up as he continued. "Well he's got at least 2 months until they can do the eye socket surgery. But in a few weeks he's havin' a few teeth removed. Baby teeth that haven't come out on their own that are causin' some issues. "

Merle nodded. "Okay so two surgeries? Damn…that's costin' how much?"

Norman shook his head strongly. "Don't even start that. Daryl's my grandson, it's my money. I can spend it where I want. Just as I'm goin' ta do for you when ya get out. Don't think Buck didn't notice you only chew on one side of ya mouth. That's gettin' fixed, and anythin' else ya need beside it."

Merle fiddled as he sat forward. "Sorry, just….not used to people carin'."

Norman leaned forward across from his grandson so meet his look. "You have a lot of people carin' for ya. Hell Buck would die for ya Merle. I know my son, he would do anythin' ta keep ya safe. And wait until you see Gypsy. She's workin' hard ta visit, but for now she can't leave baby boy alone this long. But it wouldn't hurt if you talk to her some tonight. She's your mom now Merle, she wants to talk to her son."

Merle chuckled. "I almost forgot I got a mom too. I'll talk to her. I'm glad she's willin' ta take care of Daryl."

Norman shook his head. "Merle, you and Daryl are somethin' special to Buck and Gypsy. They've wanted children, specifically two sons, for a very long time. But they lost their opportunity when Gypsy was attacked."

Merle frowned. "The guys Buck burned?"

Norman nodded. "Gypsy went into depression after she was attacked. She was recoverin' the same time Buck went to jail. She had to go thru the fact she wasn't goin' to have kids while only bein' able to see Buck once a week and to talk to him each night for 5 minutes. No adoption agency would let a biker and a former dancer adopt. Gypsy lives with me because I wanted to keep a close eye on her, she was losin' her light. But the second I handed her Daryl, she got that look on her face, and now Gypsy's back."

Merle smiled lightly. "She sounds like a good mama."

Norman nodded. "I haven't heard her call Daryl by his name more than a few times. She always calls him baby boy. The demons think it's….well they won't say but it's damn adorable. Even if only a few have met him, they spread the word fast."

Merle laughed. "You tellin' me the toughest MC in Georgia has decided my baby bro is adorable?"

Norman nodded as he chuckled. "Those boys have decided to do what they can for Daryl. They keep runnin' by gifts for him, lots of chocolate in there. Plus Striker's got somethin' up his sleeve, gonna figure that one out. Everyone loves baby boy."

"_Baby boy?" Glenn snickered._

_Daryl shrugged. "I get called that on the daily. It's my name, don't wear it out."_

_Merle chuckled. "Na, he's the littlest Demon, and always will be."_

The guard announced the end of the visiting time, one minute left.

Norman turned back to Merle. "Listen to me Merle. This is real; you are Gypsy and Buck's son, my grandson. We love you. If you need anythin' we're here. Remember, you're a demon; you have people behind ya now. Trust us ta catch ya."

Merle nodded as he stood. "I'm startin' ta get that. Really, just still weird."

Norman chuckled as he pulled Merle in for a close hug, which Merle easily gave back.

"I love ya kiddo."

"I love ya granddad."

Merle heard one ring before the call was picked up.

"Hi Merle!"

Merle chuckled. "hey little bro, how ya doin'?"

"I'm good! We went to the park today and mom let me climb the trees!"

"Nice, how high up did ya get?"

"Not as high as you let me, mom got worried."

"Speakin' of mom, is she around?"

"Yup!"

Merle heard Daryl talking to gypsy, before her voice came clear on the phone.

"Hi merle!"

"Do I call ya mom?"

"If you're comfortable with it, I don't want to push you merle."

Merle smiled against the phone. "I wanna. Hi mom!"

Gypsy laughed in the phone. "Hi baby! I love you."

"I love you too mom."

"_That's enough for tonight. Who's takin' first watch?" Merle asked rick._

_Rick looked around the group. "Tdog and I can do the first 4 hours. Then you two, then Shane and Glenn."_

_Daryl nodded as he stood. "Good by me, means I can hunt in the mornin'."_

_Merle stood, brushing past Beth who blushed. "You definitely have an interesting past."_

_Merle chuckled as he walked towards Daryl and his tent. "It only gets crazier."_


	8. Chapter 8

**Due to some confusion, Norman's name is changing to Noah!**

FYI: in my head Merle's theme in this is It's my life by Bon Jovi. Seems to fit

_Merle smirked as carol sat next to Daryl who lightly blushed as they quietly chatted. It was about time for Daryl to come out of his shell around women, awkward little fucker._

_Merle chuckled to himself as he sat down to eat. They were in a top floor of a small office building, sequestered in a single large office, withTDog on watch at the window. Everyone else had pulled in couches or sleeping bags, nesting close to each other for warmth. Dale wandered over and sat across from Merle._

"_So how about the rest of the story?"_

_Merle raised his eyebrow and glanced around the room. Rick sat forward nodding._

"_I'd like to hear the rest."_

"_Me too."_

_At the quiet voice, Merle looked to where Beth was wrapped up with Maggie and Glenn. Beth blushed as Merle smirked._

_Merle shrugged. "Alright then. I suppose the next thing was us gettin' legally adopted."_

Jackson yawned as he finished up his paperwork for the night. The final count was done and he was supposed to be out now, but the visiting slips only just got there.

Jackson signed a few of the papers, recognizing most of the names, before one jumped out at him. Silas Saunders to visit Merle Saunders.

Jackson swore as he looked at the sheet. By the rules, he had to sign it. Merle hadn't filed the paperwork preventing Silas from visiting. No one had thought that it would be necessary, considering Silas had never visited Merle.

Jackson leaned back in his chair frowning. He knew he had to sign the sheet, but Silas was bad news. It had been just over a week since Buck took the brothers as his own sons. Merle was still adjusting to being Buck's son, still finding his confidence. Silas could tear that all down in one fell swoop. And Jackson was not going to let that happen, there had to be something he could do.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Noah stepped out of the club house, following the prospect that had come to find him, saying someone from the prison was there to talk to him.

Noah saw a man leaning against a truck and walked over.

"Noah Dixon, ya were lookin' for me?"

The man nodded. "Officer Jackson. I'm a guard on Buck's block, one of the good guards. I was the guy that checked on Merle in solitary."

Noah nodded. "Also gave Buck the address so I could find baby boy."

Jackson smirked. "I can get fired if my superiors find out about that. But I have a feeling if they find out what I did tonight, my head would roll."

Noah raised an eye brow. "What the hell happened tonight? Somethin' with my boys?"

Jackson shook his head. "Everything's fine for now, it's tomorrow morning, when Silas Saunders comes for a visit that will be a problem."

Noah swore. "God damn it, that fucker needs to stay the hell away from Merle!"

Jackson nodded. "I know he's bad news, so I came up with a plan."

Noah looked at Jackson. "What's ya plan?"

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"God I miss Gypsy's French toast. That was shit compared to home."

Merle snickered as Buck grumbled. "I'd say it was better than squirrel and instant mash potatoes."

Buck chuckled. "Yeah, but not by much."

"Saunders!"

Merle and Buck looked up as Tomas walked over. Merle had avoided the man since he threw Merle in solitary, but Tomas continued to be a pain in his ass.

"Come on, you've got a visit."

Merle frowned. "I saw Noah yesterday. Who the hell is visitin' me?"

Tomas smirked. "Silas Saunders."

Merle's face fell in an instant.

"Why the fuck is he visitin'?!"

Tomas shrugged. "Not my problem. Come on Saunders, your dad is waiting."

Merle followed Tomas, looking back at Buck who was furious.

"Merle, tell him to go fuck himself, you're not his anymore! You're my son, I ain't lettin' ya go! Remember that!"

Merle nodded, but still felt sick to his stomach as he left the block with Tomas.

Buck looked around at the Demons gathering beside him, all of the bound Demons.

Manny looked at Buck worriedly. "What the hell is goin' on? Where's Merle?"

Buck shook his head as he gritted his teeth. "His fuckin' bio-father is here."

Grim swore. "Fuck, the asshole that hurt him and baby boy?"

Buck growled. "The fucker is goin' to mess Merle up again. God damn it! Merle's my son, not that fuckers!"

"Buck!"

Buck saw Jackson headed his way, waving Buck over.

"Jackson what the hell is-"

"Did Merle leave for his visit yet?"

Buck nodded. "Yeah Tomas just took him."

Jackson swore. "Shit, quick all of you follow me."

Buck looked at Manny and the other Demons as they followed Jackson towards the visiting center.

Jackson turned while walking to talk to Buck.

"I saw the name on the visitors log last night after final count. I couldn't get back in to warn you and Merle, so I did the only thing I could think of."

Manny spoke up. "And what was that?"

Jackson stopped and faced the gathered Demons. "I filed the paper work for each of you to have a visit with an outside Demon at the same time Merle is in there with Silas. I went to the club house last night, told Noah. He and a huge amount of Demons are here. The ones that aren't listed to visit are waiting to follow Silas home, to make sure he gets the point to leave Merle and Daryl alone."

Buck stared at Jackson. "You went to the club house?"

Jackson nodded as he continued to the visiting center.

"Merle has been thru enough shit already. And I know Silas is bad news. I figured if the visiting center was full of Demons, both the ones he knows from the inside, and those wearing their colors, plus his granddad and dad, it may give Merle the confidence to stand up to that asshole."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle stared at his hands as Silas stalked across the room. The visitors center was empty, the only guard Tomas, who clearly wasn't a friend. Merle tried to control his breathing as Silas sat across from him, glaring at Merle.

"Think you're so smart huh?"

Merle stayed silent knowing any response would end in pain.

Silas glared at Merle. "You're damn lucky I can't remember what happened that night, or your precious little brother would be dead!"

Merle smirked lightly, if Silas didn't remember Noahs visit, he had no way of knowing where Daryl was.

"Listen up ya piece of shit, you tell me where the fuck your pussy ass brother is or when I find him, I'll skin that little bastard alive!"

Merle shook his head, staying silent.

Silas growled. "You're dead the second you're out of here. Think it was bad before? I'm goin' to make ya regret ever bein' born!"

Merle bit his lip hard as he listened to Silas' threats. He knew he wouldn't be going home to Silas, but to Gypsy and Daryl, to Buck, where he belonged.

"I'm gonna gut ya myself ya-"

Merle heard the outside visiting door open and barely glanced up, before his eyes shot up to stare. 6 Demons in full colors, including Noah, walked in. the door behind Merle opened, and he turned to watch as Grim, Manny, Dover, Spike and Leo walked in, with Buck behind them. Buck looked at Merle, smirking as he nodded to him.

Merle watched as the inside and outside Demons paired up, all obviously choosing tables near Merle and Silas. The closest table was left for Buck and Noah, who hugged no farther than 3 feet from Merle.

"Ya got this Dixon." Noah appeared to be talking to Buck as they hugged, but his eyes met Merle's.

Buck glared at Silas, Noah having to pull Buck back as he moved to go after Silas, whispering something in Buck's ear. Buck gritted his teeth, but sat and quickly signed something Noah laid on the table, and then turned so that he was clearly staring at Silas, same as all the rest of the Demons. Silas, distracted from his abusive tirade towards Merle, stopped, noticing the dozen men now clearly threatening him.

"_That would be so scary!" Maggie chuckled._

_Merle smirked. "It was pretty damn funny."_

"What the hell is this boy?" Silas growled.

Merle looked up at Buck who nodded at him then pointed to where Jackson had switched with Tomas, giving Merle a nod.

"Ya got 5 sec-"

"Shut the fuck up ya piece of shit."

Silas stared at Merle, who was now smirking as Buck broke into a huge smile.

"You want to try and find Daryl? Go ahead. Cause ya see all these guys in vests? Meet the Demons MC, which has decided that Daryl is the cutest thing alive. Even call him the Littlest Demon. You get anywhere near Daryl, and they will take ya apart. Piece by every fuckin' piece of shit piece."

A loud whistle from Manny came at the same time several outside Demons called out their support.

"Come and get it asshole!"

"We're waitin'!"

"Ya got this prospect!"

Silas glared at Merle. "You're prospectin' for the Demons?!"

Merle laughed. "You bet your fuckin' ass I am! Helps when you're the adopted son of the vice pres, grandson of the president."

Silas gritted his teeth, almost spiting at Merle as he responded. "Adopted…what the hell are you talkin' about? I'm your fuckin' father!"

Merle smirked at Silas. "And what a dad you have been. Ya chained me to a tree and whipped me until I passed out, then belted my little brother in front of me when he tried to stop ya. Ya forced me to cook meth, when I was already raisin' ya son. And I saw ya set the house fire ta cover what ya did."

Silas shook with rage. "You fuckin' piece of –"

Buck slammed his hand down on his table. "Ya call my son a piece of shit and I will personally gut ya!"

Silas stood glaring at Buck.

"You think you can take my son?!"

Buck shook his head as he stood with Noah. "No asshole, I TOOK your SONS. Ya ain't gettin' them back. I love them like you never have! They're mine, my boys, my sons!"

Jackson yelled out to Buck. "3 feet!"

Buck held his hands up as he stepped back from Silas, smirking.

"You better be very careful, because one day very soon, Merle and I will be out. And I will spend the rest of my life teachin' him and baby boy how to be demons, so when they're ready, my sons come for ya."

Silas jumped at Buck, swinging his fist. Buck dropped his shoulder as Silas plowed into him. Silas felt a rib snap as he landed on Bucks shoulder. Jackson grabbed Silas by his shoulder, dragging him back. Silas glared at Buck then turned to Merle.

"You're dead boy! You and that little fucker!"

Merle moved to go after Silas, Buck pulling Merle into his chest to hold him back.

"You'll never touch Daryl again! I'll kill ya first ya piece of shit!"

Jackson dragged Silas from the room as the Demons quickly returned to their seats as other guards came in. Buck and Noah stood with Merle as the Warden walked up.

"What's the meaning of this? Saunders you're coming with me! "

"_Merle and Daryl Saunders? That doesn't sound right." Hershel stated._

_Merle chuckled. "We ain't been called that in 2 decades."_

Noah stood in front of Merle, grabbing the warden's hand as he reached to pull Merle away. The warden tried to pull away, before he realized who he was talking to.

"Mr. Dixon, I'm sorry this inmate is-"

"This inmate is my grandson. I believe you have his name wrong on his file. It should be Merle Dixon, nothin' else." Noah said in a light growl as he raised an eye brow.

Merle glanced at Buck who smirked.

The warden looked to Merle and back at Noah. "I'm sorry sir; I'll have that changed immediately. Excuse me."

The warden left with one confused look back at Merle. Noah snickered as he turned around.

"Ah it's nice when people know who ya are. Useful too."

Merle snorted as he looked around the group. "Fuck I'm a lucky bastard."

Buck chuckled. "I don't think Silas is."

Noah laughed as he pointed to the outside Demons around him. "Merle, meet Striker, SAA, Dayne, treasurer, and Mickey and Lewis. You've met doc." All nodded at Merle as he nodded at each man.

Noah turned back to Merle. "You did good prospect. Now we gotta hold up our part of the deal. Got the whole club outside, if ya hurry, you'll see them chase that fucker off."

Merle looked at Buck, who chuckled. "Come on, let's go."

Merle quickly hugged Noah, before running out after Buck and the bound Demons. As he pushed open the outside door, he heard a loud roar start up. Reaching Buck, he saw Silas' truck drive off in a cloud of smoke, dozens of Demons following behind. Many of the Demons waved as they took off, the bound Demons cheering back. The whole of the prison yard watched as Silas' truck tore up the small hill leading away from the prison, the bikes pulling around box in Silas as he drove. Merle chuckled; Silas had to be shitting himself right about now.

Merle felt a pair of now familiar hands grip his shoulders and smiled as he realized he wasn't flinching as much anymore.

"I'm proud of ya Merle. Ya did good."

Merle smirked as he looked at Buck. "Thanks dad."

Buck laughed as he laid a huge arm across Merle's shoulders. "That's my boy."

"_Sounds like Buck is quite the father." Andrea commented._

_Merle smiled softly. "I'd be dead if not for Buck. Not because someone killed me, but because I would have killed myself. After losin' contact with Daryl, I almost did. Buck stepped in and saved me. Buck is my dad, thru and thru. I love my dad."_

Merle lay staring at the ceiling, a few minutes after lights out. Buck was silent below him, not yet snoring so Merle hoped he was awake.

"Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"When can I take your mark?"

Buck chuckled lightly. "Thanksgiving is tomorrow, gives me enough time to finish."

Merle nodded, before remembering Buck couldn't see him. "Sounds damn fine ta me. Thanks."

"Not a problem son. Ya did real well today."

Merle smirked in the dark. "I finally told him off. That was fuckin' awesome."

Buck chuckled. "Woke ya demon up I think, Mine too. I meant what I said, I'm gonna teach ya how to be a demon, so one day you can kill that fucker."

"It'll be a while; I want Daryl to have a chance at him."

"Not a problem. Just promise me you'll make him suffer for what he did to ya two."

Merle was quiet before speaking. "The worst was when he'd hurt Daryl. Knew I had failed then."

Buck stood up and leaned on to Merle's bed, crossing his arms as he looked at his son.

"Ya never failed. Baby boy only survived because of you. Ya raised him, protected him, withstood torture for him, love him. Merle you're the most dedicated sibling I have ever seen. Baby boy is still gettin' used to me, still very shy when I talk to him on the phone each night. But when I ask about you, then he talks. Told me how ya taught him to hunt, even if he's too little right now. Told me how ya slept each night wrapped around him, just in case. Told me how ya screamed for him when that asshole cop dragged ya away."

Merle winced as he remembered the night. Buck reached up and grabbed Merle's shoulder.

"You never failed, not once Merle. Ya survived hell, and you got baby boy thru too. That part of ya life is behind ya, trust me it is. Now ya healin', and it's a long road but I ain't leavin' ya side. But I wanna be clear on somethin'."

Merle rolled over so he was facing Buck. "Yeah?"

"As far as I'm concerned, you and baby boy, you've always been my sons. The fuckin' stork was drunk the night he dropped ya off, got the right state, wrong house. Ya ain't adopted, it just took a while for me ta find ya."

Merle chuckled. "Okay, no more sayin' I'm adopted, I was kidnapped at birth."

Buck smirked. "Works for me, just know that if anyone tries ta take ya away from me again, I'll slit their fuckin' throats."

Merle looked over at Buck. "The day baby boy takes his ink, Silas dies."

Buck nodded. "Good. Rain hell fire on him."

Merle chuckled. "Will do demon."

Buck smirked. "Get some sleep prospect."

"Night dad."

"Goodnight son."

"_Did Silas ever come back?" Lori asked._

_Daryl smirked. "Noah had a talk with him."_

Silas threw the phone at the wall and watched as the pieces pinged around the room. The damn sheriff was pussying out, saying that the Demons hadn't broken any laws yet so there was nothing to be done.

Silas gritted his teeth as he rubbed his sore rib. The sheriff wasn't going to do anything because an internal affairs guy had looked at Merle's case, and now the entire department was screwed. Silas was alone on this.

Silas heard some of the bikes come closer, from where they were along the drive to the house. Silas looked out a window to see 5 men pull up and get off, the front man looking very familiar. Silas gulped when he realized it was the same man from the night the little bastard disappeared.

When the bang came to the door, Silas ripped it open.

"What the fuck do you want?!"

The man smirked darkly. "I'm Noah Dixon, father of Buck Dixon, the man that threatened to gut you earlier. Grandfather of Merle and Daryl Dixon."

Silas glared. "It's Saunders you fuck!"

Noah shook his head. "Not any more it ain't. You lost that right the second you laid a hand on your sons. You're lucky I don't kill you where you stand, believe me I want to. But I'm waitin'. And ya want to know why? Because if you don't do what I tell you to, Buck is more than ready to carry out his threat."

Silas gritted his teeth. "What the hell are ya talkin' about?"

Noah pulled an envelope out of his vest.

"Sign these, and the Demons and I disappear. We stay away from you, as long as you stay away from my grandsons. Sign these, and you will no longer have any connection, legal or otherwise, with Daryl or Merle."

Silas shook his head. "And why the fuck would I do that?"

Noah smirked. "Because if ya don't, I press charges against you for both boys. You go to jail, the exact jail you just visited. The exact jail, that my son Buck is in. trust me when I say Buck is blood thirsty when it comes to you. Ya tortured his sons, and he's more than ready to butcher you. You end up in jail, you end up dead. Maybe even not by Buck's hand, but by someone lookin' to get in good with the Demons. Doesn't really matter who finishes ya off, the result is the same. "

Silas glared. "Is that a threat?"

Noah shook his head. "That's a fact. You don't sign these papers, you will be goin' to jail. And all sorts of bad shit goes on there."

Silas shook with rage as he clenched his jaws. "What the fuck are those papers?"

Noah smirked. "These papers declare that you give custody of your two sons to Buck and Gypsy Dixon. They declare that you will no longer have any legal connection with them, as well as physical. Their names even change."

Noah reached out, grabbing Silas by the collar and slammed him against the door frame, leaning in as he spoke.

"Beyond what the papers say, it means you stay the fuck away from Daryl and Merle. I stopped the Demons tonight, because I figure one day my grandsons will pay you a visit, and I want them to choose the outcome. But I will protect them, by any means possible. Do not push me Mr. Saunders; it will not end well for you."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Daryl wiggled his tongue along the three teeth in front as he looked in the mirror. Gypsy said in a week the dentist going to take them out, and then he was going to get ice cream and jello!

Daryl jumped down from the stool in front of the sink and padded down the hallway. These weird pajama things were warm, but Daryl didn't like the sleeves on them. Though he really liked how his feet were in socks. It made him nice and quiet.

Daryl heard Noah come in. He smiled and ran towards the kitchen. Until a few days ago, Noah had been pretty scary, but Daryl decided Demons were good guys, not bad.

"_What made you change your mind?" carol asked._

_Daryl smirked. "I'll let Merle tell ya that one. He cries again."_

_Merle reached out and yanked on Daryl's ear, who swatted him away._

"_Ease up baby boy; we're almost to that point."_

Daryl stopped just before he came into the room, when he heard the name Silas. He was back?!

Daryl hunched to the floor and listened to Gypsy and Noah's conversation.

"He stood up to Silas?"

Daryl heard Noah's deep chuckle, a sound that no longer scared him.

"It was fantastic. Merle told Silas to shut the fuck up the second he realized he was surrounded by Demons. And proudly said he was Buck's son now. Merle's got it Gypsy, won't be long before he takes the mark."

Daryl crouched for another moment before standing in the doorway. Noah and Gypsy had their backs to him as they worked on the dishes.

"Buck has been waiting for the day to tattoo Merle. I just wish I could be there."

"Soon honey soon. I'm doin' what I can, and so far it's lookin' real good for Merle. I'm goin' to tell Buck tomorrow, after he gets the video."

Gypsy laughed. "I need a copy of that!"

Noah turned to put away a dish, spotting Daryl. He chuckled as he held out his hands, scooping up Daryl as he ran over.

"Can we go to the club house tomorrow?" Daryl asked.

Noah smirked at Gypsy. "Trust me baby boy, you're always welcome at the clubhouse."

Daryl nodded while he fiddled with Noah's president badge. "M-Merle told Silas off?"

Noah nodded as he kissed the side of Daryl's head. "Yup, ya big brother told him off good. And then I had a little talk with Silas later. Here, I got somethin' ta show ya baby boy."

Noah placed Daryl on the counter and reached into his pocket. Gypsy stood by grinning as she knew what the papers read.

"These papers here Daryl, there's two, one for you, one for Merle. Both have Buck and Gyspsy's signatures, and today, I gave Silas two choices. One, he signed the papers, or two; I'd send the Demons after him. He signed them, and ya know what that means?"

Daryl shook his head as Gypsy came up beside him, pulling him close.

"It means baby boy, I'm know legally your mama. Merle's too!"

Daryl thought for a moment before looking up at Gypsy.

"A real family? Merle too?"

Gypsy nodded. "A real family baby, a real family."


	9. Chapter 9

_SO SORRY ABOUT THE LONG TIME IN BETWEEN UPDATES. MY HUSBAND AND I MOVED FROM SEATTLE TO OREGON ON A SINGLE INCOME, LOTS OF STRESS. SO GLAD TO BE BACK TO WRITING! 2 UPDATES TODAY!_

"_What about the part you were going to tell Merle?" Beth quietly asked._

_Merle nodded. "So it was thanksgivin' day…."_

Jackson sighed as he locked his apartment door. Working on holidays always sucked. The inmates were pissy, the guards were pissy. All around working in hell got a little bit more hellish. At least he was posted to the Demons again, Tomas had called earlier asking if Jackson could cover the room they had requested. Something about Merle getting a tattoo.

Jackson reached his car and opened the door, when he saw a figure walking towards him. Looking up, he saw Noah Dixon approaching. Jackson set down his coffee and walked over.

"Mornin' officer Jackson."

"Morning sir."

Noah and Jackson shook hands before Noah spoke.

"I can't thank you enough for yesterday. Because of you settin' up the visit, and the ride that followed, Silas signed the papers. Merle and Daryl are legally Buck's now."

Jackson smiled. "Buck will be very happy to hear it. I know the Demons have one of the rooms tonight because Merle is getting a tattoo."

Noah chuckled. "About damn time. Does that room have a TV?"

Jackson thought for a moment. "Yeah, takes DVDs. Why?"

Noah pulled a disk from within his vest, handing it to Jackson.

"Mind puttin' this on when Merle is gettin' his ink?"

Jackson nodded. "Not a problem. What's on the disk?"

Noah chuckled. "What has got to be the cutest damn thin' you've ever seen."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"What's going on in here?"

Merle chuckled as Stoner and two more Rastas walked in the room.

"I'm gettin' my first tat, Buck's doin' it."

Buck chuckled as he wiped Merle's arm down with antiseptic.

"First of many."

Merle smirked. "I've seen your back, that one's goin' ta hurt like fuck."

Grim chuckled as he pulled a chair over next to Stoner, pulling out his playing cards for a round of gin rummy with the old man.

"I had to smoke several bowls during my club ink. Hurts like a bitch."

Stoner chuckled. "You Demons and your tats. What's this one?"

Buck spoke up. "My family mark, the cobra. Passed down father to son."

Jackson walked in the room, smirking at Buck as he spoke.

"Quite literally father to son. A little birdie told me that the papers went thru, you and Daryl are now officially Dixons Merle."

Merle looked up at Jackson, smirking. "Would this little birdie happen to wear a president's patch?"

Jackson laughed. "He just may, and he also comes bearing DVDs."

The rest of the Demons came in the room, pulling up chairs around Buck and Merle. Jackson set up the projector and started the video, before leaving the room.

The video was grainy for a moment, before focusing. A man's face appeared, leading Grim and Leo to whistle out. Merle recognized him as Striker, the SAA from the day before.

Striker smirked before speaking to someone off the camera.

"Demons listen up! This video is going to our bound brothers, everyone say hey."

Striker paned the camera, showing several dozen Demons standing around him in a huge room whistling, clapping and waving, before turning the camera back to himself.

"Grim, Manny, Leo, Dover and Spike; we miss ya guys. You'll enjoy this video, but trust me Buck and Merle are gonna get one hell of a kick out of this. So we were all thinkin'-"

"A dangerous past time!" someone off camera yelled, leading Striker to glare before smirking again.

"We were thinkin', Daryl's been afraid of big scary guys, for obvious reasons. And we didn't like that, come on the little guy is the grandson of our pres, we want him ta feel safe around us. So we came up with a plan."

The camera turned, showing a bar covered in children's toys. Everything from a walking bike to nerf guns to several stuffed animals. There were 2 massive piles of clothes boxes, one themed towards a child, one towards a teenager.

"We figured if the big scary guys come bearin' gifts, Baby Boy might warm up to us. So we're goin' ta give it a shot."

Merle heard a buzz beside him and watched as Buck dipped the needle in ink.

"Ready?"

Merle nodded. "More than ready."

Buck smirked and started the tattoo. Merle sat for a minute as Buck started the outline, before looking around the room as he heard a commotion.

"That's your little brother? He's a cute little thing!" Stoner called out.

Merle looked up at the video and stared. A woman with hip length straight black hair with high heels on was standing in a hallway, holding Daryl. Daryl was looking rather worried, with his forehead scrunched up as he chewed on his lip. Daryl was looking healthier than he had ever seen him, he actually had color for once. None of his clothes had holes, and he was holding a stuffed dog in his hand.

Merle smiled as he quickly wiped his face. "Yeah that little bro. he's the sweet one."

Buck stopped the tattoo to look up at the video. "Damn, you two do have the same eyes, dad wasn't kiddin'."

Stoner laughed at Buck. "Your wife ain't bad either!"

Buck chuckled. "That's my beautiful angel."

The video zoomed in as Gypsy walked into the main room, holding Daryl close as he realized how many men were around him. For a moment he hid in Gypsy's neck, while she whispered to him. Daryl pulled away and looked to where Gypsy pointed. The second Daryl saw the toys, he smiled shyly, and a loud "Aw!" came up both on the video and in the room. Gypsy smiled as she let Daryl down, and he immediately ran to the toys. He skirted the men for now, but he wasn't shaking as he sat down.

Merle chuckled. "Who would have thought that the Demons would be pilin' presents up on their bar for a little kid!"

Buck snorted. "Take a closer look, the bar is closed. They shut down the bar to do this, and that's the fullest I've seen the club house since my dad was elected. Everyone that chased Silas off yesterday is there."

"There you go little guy, come on." Striker's voice caught Merle's ear, as he turned back to the video, watching as Daryl was sitting on the ground, opening toys. For a moment Daryl stopped, and ignored his toys to look around the room. Noah was watching over Daryl, nearby but far enough to give him space. Daryl looked down at the toys, and back up to the room and Demons around him, and over to Noah.

"Come on Baby Boy, it's okay." Buck had stopped tattooing to watch with Merle as they both held their breaths.

Daryl was still for a moment before he got up and tugged on Noah's pant leg, and for the first time since Merle was arrested, raised his arms, asking to be picked up. Noah smiled wide and leaned down, picking Daryl up. Daryl chewed at his lip, but hugged Noah, who chuckled as he hugged his grandson back.

Merle bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Daryl was healing, moving on from his time spent with Silas. Daryl was going to be okay.

Merle felt Buck start up again, and quickly wiped his eyes once again.

"He's goin' to be okay." Merle said quietly to Buck, watching as Daryl was carefully handed around the room, each Demon showing him different presents.

Buck smiled as he worked on Merle. "You'll both be okay. Damn, that my first time seein' him. That's my son, that's my Baby Boy."

Merle looked at Buck's face, seeing only pride.

"Can he come and visit ya some time?" Merle asked quietly.

"I hope so, but for now, he's only confident around Demons in colors."

Merle raised an eye brow. "You knew about the party?"

Buck nodded. "Striker has been plannin' this since the day after Daryl came home. He came over to see how Baby Boy was doin', accidentally scared him so bad he hid in a closet. Realized real quick that men scare the hell out of Baby Boy. Striker asked dad a few days ago if he could put this together. The party was two nights ago."

Merle thought for a moment before he smiled. "Jackson came by the clubhouse durin' the party,"

Buck smirked and nodded. "The ride to chase off Silas wasn't organized by pres, it was the Demons. They decided as a group to go while the others visited."

Merle smiled. "Just how many uncles do I have?"

Buck chuckled. "Several dozen."

Merle looked back at the video, watching as Daryl was getting more and more comfortable around the large group of men.

Dover sat next to Buck as he watched the video. "Fuck he's a heart tugger."

Merle chuckled. "He knows it too. Uses those big blue eyes for evil some times."

Buck laughed. "Well, he is the littlest Demon."

The video paned to Daryl, now sitting in Gypsy's lap as she helped him open a box. Daryl looked in the box confused for a moment before jumping down excitedly.

"For me?!" Daryl turned to Noah who laughed.

"For you Baby Boy." Noah said as Gypsy pulled a small vest from the box.

Daryl grabbed the vest, quickly pulling it on. The video focused on Gypsy, who beamed at the camera.

"Got anythin' for Buck and Merle?" Striker asked off camera.

Gypsy nodded as she smiled. "Merle, I love you baby! I'll be up to see you as soon as I can. Remember I love you and thinking of you! Buck, keep our boy safe, I love you both! Be good!"

Striker chuckled as he turned the camera back to Daryl, now giggling at the camera.

"Hey Baby Boy, Merle and Buck are goin' ta see this. Want to show them your vest?"

Daryl nodded excitedly as he turned around, showing the Demon logo across the back of his vest, the words "littlest Demon" across his shoulders.

"Look Merle I'm a Demon too! Just like you and Buck! Hi Buck!"

Noah laughed as he scooped up Daryl.

"Hey Buck, you best be markin' Merle soon, need to make him an official Dixon until he gets his colors."

Buck chuckled as he worked on Merle's shoulder.

"On it sir."

Merle looked down, watching the cobra take shape. It was sore, but Merle didn't care. He finally had a family that wanted him, a father that wanted him.

"Easy Baby Boy, helmet first."

Merle looked back to the video, watching as Daryl bounced as Gypsy tightened a biker style helmet under his chin. Daryl looked up at the camera, smiling.

"Merle I got a bike like grandpa's!"

Merle chuckled as Daryl took off down the hallway on his Harley style walkie bike. Merle held his breath when Daryl tripped, but laughed a moment later when several Demons reached out and set him back up before he could fall, Daryl taking off without even noticing he almost fell.

Striker laughed behind the camera.

"Tough little guy isn't he?"

Noah appeared as he watched Daryl speed around the club house. "He's a Dixon that explains everythin'!"

Striker chuckled as Daryl whizzed by, eagerly exploring his new toy. "He's goin' ta be one hell of a Demon. Him and Merle."

Gypsy appeared on screen, now standing beside Noah.

"I think your idea worked Striker."

Noah nodded as he proudly smiled as his youngest grandson swung by on his way around the club house.

"It worked damn well, Daryl gets it. Big guys in black vests are safe. That may save his life one day. Thank you Demon."

Striker chuckled behind the camera. "The way I see it, one day Baby Boy will be in my position. Big brother as pres, little bro as Sargent. Anythin' I can do to help, just let me know."

Merle looked over to Buck, who was smirking at him. "So everyone is expectin' me to be pres?"

Buck shook his head. "Everyone knows you're goin' to be pres. It's in ya blood now boy. Don't worry; you'll be ready in time. You have me ta train ya, not to mention college."

Merle raised an eye brow. "I haven't even taken the GED placement test yet Buck."

Buck nodded as he worked on the fangs of the cobra. "I know, but I've also seen ya studyin' for it. And trust me, you'll do good. Once you're out, there's a university about 30 minutes away from town. Sorry but I ain't ready to watch ya move away, won't ever be."

Merle watched as his arm dripped a mix of blood and ink. He smirked as he realized that was Silas' blood, being stained permanently by Buck.

"You're a great dad." Merle said quietly.

Buck looked up at Merle. "You're a great son Merle."

"Damn he's a cutie." Jackson commented as he walked in the room. "That's Daryl?"

Buck chuckled. "Yup, that's Baby Boy."

Jackson smirked as he walked over. "How's the tattoo going?"

Merle smirked. "Don't even hurt that much."

Buck chuckled. "Wait until tonight."

"_Wait it didn't hurt?" Beth asked as she sat next to Merle._

_Merle shook his head. "Na, it got sore that night, but not bad."_

_Carl sat forward. "How many tattoos do you have?"_

_Merle chuckled as Daryl snorted. "Over a dozen each."_

_Carl's eyes bulged out. "Seriously?"_

_Merle and Daryl stood, setting their colors on their seats before tossing their shirts on the ground. _

_Merle turned first, showing his back. Across his shoulders ran the Demon rocker, underneath it was the name Barbas with a roaring lion in the middle. On his right shoulder was the striking cobra. Down his ribs on Merle's left side was ran Gypsy's name in old English lettering, on his right side Buck's. Turning around, Merle's other tattoos were displayed: the name Eligos over his heart, Noah's name ran down his sternum next to a wide gnarled scar. Carl leaned forward to get a close look at his arm tattoos: a Buck knife on his right forearm, barbed wire on his right wrist. On his left arm ran the Demon code, from his shoulder down to his elbow._

"_I got more, but I ain't showin' those right now." Merle chuckled._

_Daryl laughed. "We put the stupid tats on our legs. Don't have to show them off that way."_

_Rick raised an eye brow. "Stupid tats?"_

_Merle pointed at Daryl. "He has tweety bird on his ass."_

_Daryl glared at Merle before smirking over at Rick. "He has roger rabbit."_

_The group chuckled as Merle glared while trying not to laugh._

"_Come on Baby Boy, show ya pride."_

_Daryl turned, showing similar tattoos. The Demon rocker across his shoulder was blended down into a tattoo of two Demons flying, the top Demon's face identical to the Demon tattooed on Merle's back. Under his rocker was a figure on a bat winged horse, the name Eligos just below, same name that was over Merle's heart. He had identical side tattoos to Merle's, however his chest was different. Over his heart ran Noah's name as well as Merle's Demon name, and from his right collar bone down to the bottom of his ribs ran a twisted scar. On his arms he bore the same cobra as Merle as well as the barbed wire around his wrist. On his right forearm he had a quiver of arrows, each different. On his left arm ran the words Brothers in life, Brothers in death, along with another Demon face._

"_How much did all that cost?" Lori asked._

_Merle shook his head. "Our dad did most of them. Our sides were an anniversary gift for our parents 2 years ago. Those were done by Dayne."_

_Lori looked puzzled. "You got tattoos for their anniversary?"_

_Daryl chuckled. "Mom and dad loved them. Keep in mind our whole family is tattooed. dad has the same rocker and back as us, and mom has her wings."_

_Carol raised an eyebrow. "Wings?"_

_Daryl nodded. "Some of the women of Demons get angel wings on their backs, along with the mark of their Demon. It's a big thing for a woman to become an angel. The sayin' is every Demon is lookin' for their angel, only a few find them."_

_Beth looked up shyly at Merle. "Did you have an angel?"_

_Merle shook his head. "Na, despite our mom's match makin' attempts, neither Daryl or I got a woman."_

_Beth blushed as Merle smirked to where Daryl was blushing, trying not to look at carol. Merle said something in a foreign language, which Daryl glared at before flipping him off and speaking in the same language. The group stared as the brothers spoke, before noticing everyone staring at them._

_Daryl chuckled. "Gypsy is French Romani, she taught us. There's a lot about us you don't know."_

_Glenn shrugged. "Like what?"_

_Merle laughed. "And on with the story."_


	10. Chapter 10

"_What happened next?" Rick asked._

_Merle smirked. "Christmas."_

Merle waited outside the education center for the advisor to hand him his results. It had been almost a month since Merle started studying and several days since he took the GED placement test. He was expecting to fail all parts and start off at zero, but Buck was convinced otherwise. Buck, along with the other Demons, had spent time with Merle helping him study. Turns out Buck had masters in history, Spike loved English and Grim was a wizard at math. Merle had learned a lot under them, but he was still convinced he was going to fail.

"Merle Dixon."

Merle stood after a moment, still adjusting to his new name. The advisor handed him the results and Merle nodded before walking down the hallway. Gritting his teeth, he ripped open the envelope, expecting a big red fail. He read the paper, read it again, and took off to find Buck.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"About damn time! Have ya told Merle yet?" Leo asked as he spotted for Buck as he worked out.

"not yet, I figured if he gets bad news on his GED test this will help cheer him up." Buck said as he worked at the bench press.

Leo snickered. "News like this would cheer anyone up. You ready for 290?"

Buck nodded. "Me and Mickey have a bet goin'; see who's the highest by the time I'm out."

Grim snorted from his position on the pull-up bar. "I think you have an unfair advantage Boss."

Buck chuckled as he adjusted to the new weight. "True, but that's not my fault."

Leo laughed. "Nope, that's all pres' fault."

Grim spoke up. "Incomin', Merle's movin' fast, something's up."

Buck sat up as Merle jogged up to him, his face a blank slate as he handed Buck an envelope. Buck opened it and read the paper, before standing and pulling Merle in for a hug.

"Damn good son! Damn good!"

Merle smiled bashfully. "You were right."

Buck smirked. "Fuck yeah right I was right!"

Leo and Grim walked over, Leo speaking up. "What's all this?"

Merle turned to the Demons. "I passed. I passed the whole test. I have my GED!"

Leo and Grim clapped Merle on the shoulder as Buck grinned. "Good job prospect!"

Merle chuckled. "Can't wait to tell Gypsy today. It's a damn good day."

Buck went still for a moment before smirking. "Gettin' close to visitin' time. Better head over there."

Merle nodded and took off for the visiting center. Leo and Grim watched him go before turning to Buck.

"Why didn't you tell him?"

Buck smirked. "Gypsy don't know either. My dad's been real quiet about this, didn't even tell me until he was fairly certain it would work. "

Leo chuckled. "Going to be an interestin' Christmas in the Dixon house."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle hugged Gypsy as she came up to the table. Gypsy hugged him tightly, before kissing his cheek as he pulled away. Merle had grown accustomed to the gester very quickly. Noah and Buck did it when they knew it wouldn't negatively impact Merle around the prison. Gypsy was very clear during her first visit: Merle was her son and she could give him a kiss on the cheek whenever she damn well wanted, which Merle didn't mind at all.

"You look excited! What's going on sweetie?"

Merle nodded as he sat across from his new mother.

"Got my test results today, I passed the whole test."

Gypsy smiled wide. "Oh my god Merle that's great!"

Merle nodded as he smiled. "I thought I was gonna fail, Buck proved me wrong."

Gypsy laughed. "He does like to do that."

Merle smirked. "He thinks he's sneaky, but I know somethin's up."

Gypsy nodded. "You see it too? Noah is hiding something, but he won't tell me what."

Merle shrugged. "I tried gettin' it out of Buck, but he's not talkin'. Figure it'll come out with Christmas in two days."

Gypsy sat up. "That reminds me, I brought these."

Gypsy pulled up a plate of cookies as Merle chuckled.

"Damn the way you guys feed me I'll be a cow before long."

Gypsy smirked. "Don't worry baby, Buck says you only have about another 5 lbs. to gain before he starts having you work out with him."

Merle nodded as he picked up a cookie. "thank god, I'm sick of bein' tiny compared to everyone here. Speaking of which, how did little bro's appointment go?"

Gypsy watched as Merle ate. "He's got a ways to go, but Baby Boy has put on 3 lbs. more and grown another inch. He'll have the eye socket surgery the second week of January. Don't be surprised if he doesn't say much on the phone those days. He's going to be a sore little guy."

Merle paled. "What exactly are they gonna do?"

Gypsy sighed. "Basically they are going to move back his skin and surgically rebreak the bone correctly, removing the part that's pressing on his eye. If he was an adult they'd give him a metal eye socket, but he's still growing. There's a good chance when he is older he'll have another surgery."

Merle gulped. "Move back his skin?"

Gypsy paled herself. "Its….it'll be rough on Baby Boy, but if we don't do the surgery, it will keep hurting his eye, possibly cause him to lose total sight on the right. As is, he is color blind, but he says he sees movement and light really well."

Merle sighed. "Fuckin' Silas."

Gypsy nodded. "Trust me I keep a knife ready. If I see him, I'm gutting that man. No one touches my babies."

Merle chuckled. "Kick his ass mom!"

Gypsy laughed. "Will do!"

Merle looked up at Gypsy. "Where's Daryl now?"

Gypsy smiled. "He is off with his grandfather meeting Santa, aka Moose."

Merle laughed. "Santa's a Demon? That explains a lot."

Gypsy giggled. "Noah figured Daryl would be more comfortable once he realizes he's with someone he knows."

Merle Grimaced. "Still not okay with non-Demons?"

Gypsy shrugged. "Yes and no. he's okay in public now, but only with me or a Demon. He avoids non-Demons like the plague, won't talk to them. But it's better than him shaking in fear every time. His psychologist has started wearing a black vest in Daryl's sessions. Daryl knows the doctor isn't a Demon, but he feels safer that way."

"_You were that afraid?" Carol asked quietly._

_Daryl nodded. "Honestly, I still feel better around the Demons. Those men have saved my life several times, a lot more than I can save for the average guy on the street."_

The guard called out to say one minute left, and Gypsy turned back to Merle.

"Good job on your GED honey, I'm really proud of you!"

Merle smiled. "Thanks mom. Thank you for the cookies."

Gypsy shook her head. "It's not a problem Merle. I just wish you were home eating them."

Merle chuckled as he stood and gave Gypsy a tight hug. "Me too mom, me too. Tell Daryl I love him and have a good Christmas. I love ya."

Gypsy kissed Merle on the cheek as she hugged him back. "I will. Stay safe sweetie, I'll be up next week. I love you too."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Daryl held his grandfather's hand tightly as they made their way thru the crowded mall. He was going to meet Santa, but Daryl still wasn't so sure.

Noah looked down when Daryl tugged at his vest. "Yeah Baby Boy?"

Daryl bit his lip before looking up. "I don't think I like this."

Noah chuckled as he picked up Daryl. That was his key phrase when he was getting uncomfortable with a situation.

"Trust me, Santa is a friend."

Noah walked up to the Santa line, smirking as the people at the front ushered him thru. Most of the town had heard the brothers' story, and knew enough to know that this was a big step for Baby Boy.

Noah snickered when he saw Moose in his Santa get up. Every year the man was Santa, both for the town and club, but at the club house he wore his vest over the get up, along with his "eggnog" which was mostly rum. Moose smirked as Noah walked up. He approached making sure Daryl could see him coming before he got too close. Even still Daryl shied away, pulling into Noah.

"Hey Daryl, does Santa look familiar?"

Daryl peaked out from where he was hiding in Noah's shoulder. He shook his head for a moment before Moose pulled down the fake beard a bit. Daryl smiled wide as he reached out to Moose.

"You're not Santa!"

Moose chuckled as he grabbed Daryl. "Shh! don't let everyone know!"

Noah watched as Daryl giggled as Moose walked away to take the photo.

"Big mean ol' Noah Dixon taking Santa photos? The rumors must be true."

Noah looked over and chuckled as a man walked up beside him.

"Hey Grey. How's Tennessee?"

Grey shrugged. "Got some trouble with the Incendios, but nothing we can't handle. I heard you've had an interesting few months. Who's the little guy?"

Noah looked over to where Moose had Daryl whisper his Christmas wish in his ear.

"That is Daryl, my youngest grandson. Also known as Baby Boy."

Grey raised an eye brow. "I heard you picked up a little one. Also heard from my boys inside that there's a kid in there Buck's violently protective of."

Noah chuckled. "He should be, that's his eldest son there."

Grey looked over to a giggling Daryl. "A pair of brothers?"

Noah nodded. "Extremely abusive father. Forced Merle, the older boy, to cook meth or he'd be beaten or starved. Then when Merle stood up to him, the asshole called the cops. His friends at the court took care of the rest and Merle was almost given a death sentence, 6 years with transfer to adult gen pop the day he turned 17."

Grey swore. "Shit, that's the kid Buck is protecting?"

Noah nodded again. "Buck found out Merle's father had cut off all contact, leavin' the kid with no idea if his little brother was alive or not. Buck gave me the address, the end result was me kickin' the father's ass and takin' Baby Boy. Took a bit of convincin' on Buck's part, but Merle came around to havin' a dad, a real dad. A few days later, the asshole bio-father paid Merle a visit. Thanks to some quick thinkin' from a friendly guard, that visitin' center was full of Demons, inside and out. Soon as Merle realized his club as well as Buck and I were there, he told the ass hole to fuck off."

Grey chuckled. "Was that the Demon parade my guys saw?"

Noah smirked. "Me and my boys helped him find his way home, at which point I gave him two options. Sign the papers givin' Gypsy and Buck full custody of both boys, or the Demons were waitin'. He signed pretty damn quick."

Grey nodded. "How long does Merle have left?"

Noah laughed. "He thinks 5 years, in reality-"

Noah was cut off as a small weight slammed into the back of his knees. Looking down, Daryl was beaming up at him, showing Noah the candy cane in his hand.

"I got a candy cane!"

Noah chuckled as Daryl pointed over to the indoor play set.

"Can I go on the slide?"

Noah nodded. "Let me hold on to the candy cane, and stay where I can see you Baby Boy."

Daryl nodded and ran off, eagerly climbing up the stairs to the slide.

Grey chuckled softly when he saw the back of Daryl's ever present vest. "Littlest Demon?"

Noah nodded. "Baby Boy was in bad shape when I found him. Nearly starved ta death, shattered eye socket. He was completely terrified of men a month and a half ago. He's come a long way, mostly due to the Demons. Striker came up with the idea of throwing Daryl a party at the clubhouse, complete with presents. Daryl figured out pretty quick guys in black vests are good guys. Still not too sure about non-Demons though. He was freaked out by Santa until he realized it was Moose."

Grey shook his head as he watched Daryl go down the slide.

"Damn, good thing you took him. Little guy wouldn't have survived."

Noah nodded. "Neither would have Merle. He was starvin' ta death too, worked himself to the bone raisin' Baby Boy and cookin'. He was attacked in lock up, nearly died before he knew I had taken Baby Boy. Was in a coma 2 days."

Grey shook his head sadly. "Damn, he okay?"

Noah smirked as he nodded. "Buck got thru to him that he was serious about bein' his dad, and that was all it took. Merle's on track now, gainin' weight, gainin' confidence."

Grey looked over at Noah. "He'll need it. If history repeats itself, he'll be the Demon president one day."

Noah smirked as Daryl ran over. "And this is the future SAA."

"_What's SAA?" Carol asked._

_Daryl smirked as he answered. "Sargent at Arms. Technically I have no title, but when Merle takes pres, everyone knows he's namin' me his SAA."_

_Merle nodded. "SAA is in charge when pres is out, hurt or killed. And when a new pres is voted in, the SAA steps down to VP until he feels the next VP is ready. SAA is someone the pres trusts with their lives, because one day you will have too. For me I already have. Daryl's saved my life on several occasions. And when I'm voted in, he's right behind me."_

_Carol smiled at Daryl as Hershel nodded. "It's quite a government."_

_Merle nodded. "We survived because of it. We had plans in place to shut down Sunnyhill for defense reasons for years. As a Demon, you do what your officers say, and do it well."_

_Carl looked up at Daryl. "So are you guys like super important in the Demons?"_

_Merle smirked lightly. "To the Demons, we represent the future. A future the club formed. We're Demons taken and raised. From the day Noah took Daryl, our futures were rewritten and personally I prefer this life."_

Daryl looked up at Grey as he came up beside Noah, then hid behind his leg. "You're not a Demon."

Grey chuckled. "No, I'm a Wrath. A different motorcycle club, but we're good friends with the Demons."

Daryl looked up to Noah who scooped him up.

"Baby Boy this is Grey. He's a friend of mine."

Daryl looked at Grey. "Nice to meet you sir."

Grey chuckled. "It's nice to meet you too."

Noah's phone went off, startling Daryl. "Easy Baby Boy, it's just your mama callin'."

Daryl lit up. "Can I talk to mama?"

Noah flipped open the phone as he smiled and nodded. "Hey Gypsy, someone wants to talk to you."

Daryl grabbed the phone. "Mama, Santa is Moose!"

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Buck watched as Merle hung up the phone, chuckling as he walked towards Buck.

"Apparently Santa is a demon?"

Buck smirked. "Moose Thompson, plays Santa for the club. Ever seen a shit faced Santa? Can't un-see that."

Merle snorted. "Santa never came by when I was a kid, I have no idea if the fat man drinks."

Buck chuckled as he walked towards the phone. "Demon tradition, Santa gets free shots."

Buck picked up the phone, dialing the same number Merle had.

"Hey babe!"

"Hey angel, how's everythin'?"

"Good, Santa photos went well once Baby Boy realized who it was."

"Damn good, he's gettin' better. Mind puttin' our littlest on?"

"Here you go!"

Buck smiled as he heard Daryl come to the phone. "Hey Buck!"

"Hey Baby Boy, what cha up to?"

"helpin' mama, we're makin' cookies!"

Buck chuckled. "Let me guess, you're helpin' decorate?"

"Yup! I like lots of frosting', but mama says I gotta stop eatin' it all."

"Make ya a deal Baby Boy, ya behave yaself and when I get home I'll let ya eat a thing of frostin' all on ya own."

Buck smirked as giggles came thru the phone.

"Mama heard that and she don't seem happy about it!"

Buck chuckled. "Well maybe we just don't tell ya mom, we'll sneak out, how's that sound?"

"Can we go to the woods? Can I climb the trees?"

"Sure Baby Boy, I'll let ya climb like a monkey, you'll have the energy."

"Merle used ta say I was like a monkey, scurryin' around like that."

"Merle told me that, told me how ya used to throw pinecones at him."

"He weren't payin' attention, how does he know it's me?"

Buck snickered. "Merle grew a second set of eyes just to keep track of ya little demon."

"That explains a lot!"

The guard called out the one minute limit as Buck glanced over to where Merle was chatting with the demons.

"Listen Baby Boy, times almost up. Can ya do somethin' for me son?"

"What?"

"Gotta cookie in front of ya?"

"Yeah."

"Decorate it as ya want, just make sure to put a ton of those chocolate sprinkles all over it."

"Okay, why?"

"Can ya give it to ya mom and say it's from me?"

"Okay!"

Buck chuckled. "Gotta go Baby Boy, I love ya little one."

"Love ya too daddy!"

Buck's voice caught in his throat. "Have a good night, I'll be thinkin' of ya."

"Night!"

After Buck hung up, he walked over to Merle, who noticed the odd look on Bucks face.

"What's wrong?"

Buck shook his head. "Baby Boy, he called me daddy."

Merle smirked. "First time he said it?"

Buck nodded. "Yup."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "Does that bug ya?"

Buck shook his head. "No, not at all."

"Then why do ya look like someone pissed in ya coffee?"

Buck was quiet before he looked over at Merle.

"Cause I wanna see Baby Boy so bad its fuckin' rippin' me apart right now. I miss him, I miss my little boy."

Merle smiled lightly as they walked into their cell. "Ya know, I'm takin' that as a good sign."

"A good sign?"

Merle chuckled as he jumped on his bunk. "Ya love my little brother Buck, even though ya haven't met him yet. That makes you one hell of a dad."

Buck smirked as he mumbled to himself. "Haven't met him yet, but soon."


	11. Chapter 11

"_what was the secret? The one buck was keeping?" Beth asked as she sat with her sister._

_Merle chuckled lightly. "Freedom."_

Buck smirked at Merle, who was eyeing him over dinner. "Yes?"

Merle shook his head. "I know when you're hidin' somethin' Buck. Come on, mom said gramps has been up to somethin' too. What's goin' on?"

Buck chuckled as he looked to the other Demons, all smirking. Merle noticed, and lightly growled.

"Everyone knows but me?!"

Buck smirked as Merle gave him the stink eye. "Ya'll think I should tell him?"

Manny reached over and grabbed Merle's shoulder. "Come on, I want to see his reaction."

Buck smiled as he looked at Merle. "Ya granddad got our lawyer on your case. Took it pretty high too. Got your case thrown out. Tomorrow mornin', ya get out."

Merle stared at Buck. "Ya screwin' with me here?"

Buck shook his head. "I swear Merle, dad's pickin' us up at 9 am."

Merle looked at down for a moment before his eyes shot up to Buck's. "Us?"

Buck nodded. "The judge that threw your case out converted the rest of my time to probation, bein' as I've behaved myself and there's extenuatin' circumstances."

Merle broke into a wide grin. "We're goin' home? I get to see Daryl?!"

Buck laughed. "We're goin' home, we see baby boy tomorrow night at the club house."

Merle was still for a moment before reacting. "Holy shit I'm gettin' out!"

The Demons around the table laughed as Merle jumped from his seat grabbing at Buck.

"That's what you were hidin'! Mom don't know does she?"

Buck chuckled as he wrapped his arm around Merle.

"Not a clue. She and Daryl are gettin' one hell of a surprise for Christmas."

Merle grabbed the phone, dialing the number by heart.

"Hey-"

"You got us out!"

Noah laughed over the phone. "Buck told ya?"

"Just now, I can't believe ya did it!"

"I want ya home Merle. It ain't right you bein' in there. Your comin' home, to baby boy, to your family."

Merle looked over to where Buck was clearly talking with Daryl, letting him know Merle would talk to him tomorrow night. Daryl just didn't realize he would literally be talking to Merle.

"Ya know, this will be our first actually good Christmas."

"Gypsy is goin' all out. I told her we'd have people over, so she's goin' nuts with the cookin'. You'll go to bed full this Christmas Merle."

"Gramps, I….. Thank you, for everythin'. Ya saved Daryl, took him in, got me out, givin' Daryl and I a new life…..thank you."

"You're my grandson Merle, you mean the world to me. I love ya kiddo."

"I love ya too gramps. Did Gypsy tell you I passed my GED?"

"I heard. Got the papers for late registration to the university here too. Thought about what ya might wanna study?"

The guard called out one minute, and Merle quickly turned back to the phone.

"I hadn't thought about it yet. 50 seconds."

"You can do whatever you want Merle, I don't want you to feel like you need a specific degree because of the Demons. I went for psychology, Buck did history. Learn what you want to learn."

"Will do pres. I guess I'll see you in the morning!"

"Damn right son. I'll be there at 9 am, and we got a full day tomorrow. Time to become an official prospect Merle."

"Lookin' forward to it. Night gramps, I love ya."

"Love ya too Merle. I'll see ya in the mornin'."

Merle hung up the phone and turned with Buck. "I'm gonna go talk to stoner and his guys, say goodbyes."

Buck nodded. "I got a few of my own. We'll say goodbye to the Demons in the mornin', but we'll both be on the list ta visit."

Merle nodded. "Sounds good, I'll be back before count."

Buck nodded as Merle and watched as he walked off before Buck walked to the guard station. Leaning on the door he nodded to Jackson as he looked up.

"I got the paperwork, you and your boy are headed out."

Buck nodded. "Just in time to give Daryl and Gypsy one hell of a Christmas surprise."

Jackson chuckled. "Merle's got to be excited."

Buck laughed. "Spent his phone call thankin' my dad. Tomorrow he gets his vest."

Jackson smiled. "About time, that boy's been ready for a month."

Buck nodded. "It'll be good to see him in colors. Get to introduce him to the Demons as my son tomorrow. I can't fuckin' wait."

Jackson smirked. "I've got to say Buck, you have been by far the most memorable inmate I've ever worked with."

Buck chuckled. "At least I made ya life interestin'."

Jackson laughed. "What between dodging my superiors and visiting bikers, yeah, my life got interestin' fast."

Buck smirked. "I noticed you didn't say dodgin' bikers."

Jackson smirked lightly. "I'm beginning to believe bikers ain't all that bad."

Buck raised an eye brow. "Really?"

Jackson hesitated before nodding. Buck smirked. "ya free day after Christmas?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, got the whole day off."

Buck nodded back. "Meet me at the Burger joint off of 79 just outside of West brook at noon."

Jackson smirked and held out a hand. "I'll be there."

Buck shook his hand. "Have a good Christmas."

"You too Buck. Come on, final night here. Might as well get it started."

"_Wait, does Jackson become a Demon?" Andrea piped up._

_Daryl smirked. "You'll have to wait and see."_

Merle chewed his lip as he stood waiting for the rest of the paperwork to be processed. He knew Buck and Noah were going to be waiting outside, hell he could hear them every so often. Still, part of him was convinced he'd go to walk out those doors and be yanked back in, Buck and Noah laughing.

Merle shook himself hard and rubbed at his tattoo. Buck had been working at getting those thoughts out of his head. The man had proved time and again he was Merle's father. Even said it to silas' face. Buck was waiting for him, Buck was taking him home.

"Okay, you're cleared to go." The front desk guard said, pressing a buzzer that opened the door.

Merle pushed open the door and felt an instant rush of relief. Buck and Noah were waiting, just outside the door. Almost as if they were worried something was going to keep Merle from them. Buck was already in his colors as he smiled at Merle.

Noah pulled Merle in for a hug, giving him a kiss on the side of the head as was his practice.

"About damn time! We were about ta break in there for ya!"

Merle laughed. "Please don't get sent to prison."

Buck smirked. "Careful, last time someone said that to me I got arrested."

Noah raised an eyebrow. "I believe that was me that said that."

Buck chuckled. "Yup! Come on, let's get some breakfast."

Merle laughed as Buck nearly melted over his coffee. Merle hadn't ever drank coffee before prison, but he had spent the last month or so side by side with a man that greatly appreciated his coffee.

"Drink up, we got a busy day, and Christmas tomorrow."

Merle looked up at Noah. "so what all are we doin' today?"

"First stop is Franks. He does our vests, and we get all our ridin' gear from him. You'll get your prospect vest today. My figurin' is by the time you take your ink, you'll need a bigger vest. You've gotten bigger every time I've seen you."

Merle shrugged. "You guys kept tellin' me to eat, so I ate."

Buck chuckled. "We headin' to Gear's after Frank's?"

Noah nodded and Buck clapped. "Thank fuckin' god, I need to ride."

Merle looked up at Buck. "Gears?"

Buck nodded. "Gears is our resident bike wizard. He could take a rusted piece of shit and get it singin'. He maintains all the bound Demons rides while they're away. He's the one who's been takin' care of my ride."

Noah smirked at Merle. "You get your bike today too."

Merle chocked on his coffee and Buck chuckled as he clapped Merle on his back.

"Easy my son, wrong tube."

Merle snorted at Buck. "Smart ass. You serious, I get a bike?"

Noah nodded strongly. "Hell yeah you do. customized it myself."

Merle chuckled. "I hope to hell I don't crash it."

Noah shrugged. "Some day you will lay it down. The point of the trip to Frank's first is to insure that when that happens, you'll be as safe as possible."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"I think I may cry if I crash it."

Buck, Noah and Gears all laughed.

Buck recovered first. "If ya crash it, I'll get you a new one. Come on, I'll teach ya on a practice bike."

Merle followed Buck over, double checking his new gear. Noah had been very clear on what he wanted Merle to get at Frank's, all of which he was now wearing. Besides his vest, Merle now had boots with extra padding on the ankles, thick jeans, fingerless gloves, sunglasses and a sturdy helmet.

Buck turned on his own bike, a Fat boy. Merle sat on the training bike, taking one last look at his new Soft tail before turning the ignition on the training bike.

Noah and Buck had been giving Merle pointers on riding the whole morning, and Merle was trying to remember them all as he slowly pulled out behind Buck. Merle struggled for a few feet before remembering and giving the bike more gas, pulling smoothly out. He followed Buck around the side of the building to the back, where Gears had a dirt acre for riding on.

Buck slowed as Merle pulled beside him. Buck nodded as he picked up more speed and Merle followed. The faster they got, the more turning Buck did, the wider the smile on Merle's face got.

He was beginning to get it, the freedom that Buck and Noah had talked about. This was nothing he had done before, the wind, the bike. Merle smirked over to Buck, pushing ahead. Buck smirked back, letting Merle take the lead as he watched to make sure Merle was balanced and steady. Merle eventually nodded, and Buck pulled off to the side, where Noah and Gears stood.

The three men watched as Merle practiced, turning in various degrees of sharpness and speed.

Gears looked over at Buck. "You have a natural there, just like his dad."

Buck nodded proudly. "I had a feelin' he was. How long until we're due at the club house?"

Noah pulled out his phone to check the time. "About 3 hours. Want to take him around the county a bit?"

Buck nodded enthusiastically. "I've been waitin' for this, let's go!"

Noah chuckled as he waved Merle over. Merle pulled up and shut off the bike.

"This is fuckin' awesome!"

Gears laughed. "I'd say you're ready for the soft tail. Come on, let's get ya the keys."

"_I want to ride." Glenn whined as the group chuckled._

_Daryl nodded. "I can barely drive a car, a bike is so much easier. It's all natural, you feel everythin'."_

_Merle chuckled. "That day was fuckin' amazin'."_

Merle flew down the road, a few feet behind Buck, who was following Noah. They had been riding for nearly an hour, Merle enjoying the time getting to know his new favorite thing in the world. They had passed several other bikers, almost all wearing vests, headed in one direction. All had waved and the Demons had all done a double take when they saw Merle and Buck. Noah had been giving them the quiet signal, knowing when they got to the club house, they would be instructed not to let Gypsy or Daryl know they were coming.

Noah pulled off at a small restaurant on the side of the road and shut off his bike. Buck and Merle pulled in next to him.

Noah stood and looked at his grandson.

"Betty has the best pie around. I'd say we get a piece and another round of coffee before we head off to surprise the hell out of Gypsy and baby boy."

Merle chuckled as he stood up. "Buck can I start workin' out with ya now? Otherwise I'll be a fat ass by the end of the week."

Buck snickered. "Don't worry, by the end of the week I'll be need ta work out double. Come on, their peach pie is insane."

The three Demons sat at the counter as a red headed plumper woman walked up.

"Buck you're out faster than I thought!"

Buck smirked. "Hey Betty. Got out on good behavior, seems like the state of Georgia appreciates it when you don't sue them."

Betty raised an eye brow. "Takin' the state to court?"

Noah nodded. "If they hadn't dropped my grandson's case we would have started takin' everyone to court."

Betty turned to Merle. "Ah you must be baby boy's big brother!"

Buck grasped Merle's shoulder. "This here is my eldest, Merle. Got out with me this mornin'."

Betty smiled. "well what are ya havin' Merle? The apple pie is fresh out of the oven."

Merle smirked. "I'll have a slice of that."

Noah piped up. "My usual."

Betty nodded and turned to Buck. "what are ya havin' today?"

Buck smirked at Betty. "Got any peach?"

Betty laughed as she walked away. "When do I ever not?"

Noah looked over at Merle. "How's that soft tail feelin'?"

Merle smirked. "Like a fuckin' dream."

Noah chuckled. "I had a feelin' that model would fit you. Not to mention that one has a particular addition."

Merle raised an eyebrow. "And what would that be?"

Buck smirked. "That bitch seat, it's a bit smaller for now with the extra paddin'. If anythin' happens, and ya need to get baby boy out fast, there's a harness set up in the saddle bag. I'll show you how to put it on him. For now he's way too little for ya to take on the road legally, but if needed, you can get him and you out of there fast."

Merle nodded. "I'll practice gettin' it on him, don't want to worry about that while bullets are flyin'."

Noah spoke up. "For now, until he's old enough to ride, if he's around when somethin' goes down, your one job is to get you two out."

Merle nodded again. "Definitely. How often is there problems?"

Noah shook his head. "Not all that often. The issue is that you and baby boy are targets for the more violent MCs. They see you as an easy way to end the Demons, but what they won't know is you'll be ready. I can't give ya a gun until you're 18, ain't riskin' ya goin' to jail again. But Buck and I will be teachin' ya to fight startin' this week."

Buck nodded. "I would have when we were inside, but you needed to be healthy enough for the trainin' involved."

Merle chuckled. "Teach me anythin', I'll learn it. Just teach me how to defend Daryl better."

Noah's phone went off and he smirked as he answered it.

"Hey Gypsy."

Buck and Merle smirked, knowing she still had no idea they were coming.

"Yeah I'll be there in about an hour."

Betty walked up, setting the plates of pie and ice cream in front of each Demon. Merle and Buck eagerly dug in while Noah finished up his conversation with Gypsy.

"Trust me honey, even if you burn the entire damn dinner, this will be the Christmas baby boy remembers for the rest of your life."

"_Do you? Remember I mean." Maggie asked Daryl._

_Daryl nodded wistfully. "Every damn second."_


	12. Chapter 12

"Keep it quiet! They're almost here, don't ruin it!" Striker snapped at the Demons trying to sneak out the back door. Gypsy had taken Daryl into the back room to get a vitamin shake and the dozens of men inside were attempting to sneak out side to watch the upcoming reunion. Noah had called Striker a few minutes ago, asking him to get Gypsy and Daryl outside in 5 minutes.

Gypsy came out following Daryl who zipped by on his walkie bike, his favorite toy by far. Gypsy looked around the room, immediately noticing the last few Demons sneaking out.

"What- where's everyone going?"

Striker blinked while trying to come up with a reasonable excuse for 100 men suddenly exiting a building.

"Um….we smelled gas."

Gypsy gave striker a weird look. "Gas?"

Striker nodded. "Yup gas, come on, every one out. This way Baby Boy."

Daryl didn't seem to mind heading out the door, seeing as he got to have fun bumping down the few short steps. Reaching the parking lot he ran his little bike up and down the lot, dodging some groups and going straight through others. He found it a game to see who would move and who wouldn't. The Demons were well used to this, and most of the men had half an eye on Daryl at all times. Those that didn't had a tendency to get their feet run over.

"Striker what the hell is going on?" Gypsy asked as she tapped her foot.

Striker looked around at his fellow Demons, none of which had any answer before Claire rolled her eyes and tapped Gypsy on the shoulder.

"Gypsy, what do you have planned for Christmas?"

Gypsy gave one last look at striker before starting up a conversation with the other angels. Striker sighed with relief as several of the Demons chuckled.

"Shut it, none of you helped." Striker grumbled as he stood in the group.

Dayne chuckled. "Nope, it was funny as hell to watch you crash and burn."

Striker glared before he heard the sound of bikes approaching. Looking up, he quickly looked back down as Daryl ran over his foot, thankful once again that steel toed boots were the norm in the club.

Daryl zipped over to nearby the bikes, unknowingly putting himself in the perfect position to see the new arrivals.

Striker turned to talk to Gears, but ended up staring at Gypsy.

"Striker you have 5 seconds to tell me what's going on or so help me I will kick your ass so-"

Striker grabbed Gypsy's shoulders, spinning her around as the three bikes pulled in. she gasped instantly.

"Oh my god!"

Daryl looked over confused at his mother, before looking to the new arrivals. He stood over his walkie bike for a moment before jumping off and throwing down his helmet.

"Merle!" Daryl called out as he ran across the parking lot.

Striker looked out to where Merle had parked his bike and gotten off the same time he was throwing down his own helmet. A loud cheer came up from the Demons as Merle dropped to a knee, pulling Daryl tight to his chest. Daryl threw his arms around his older brother as he jumped up.

Gypsy ran to where Buck was pulling off his helmet, watching as the two brothers reunited. He quickly got off his bike, grabbing Gypsy as she jumped in his arms. Noah smiled as he walked away from his bike, watching back in forth between his son and grandsons.

"I'd say that's a pretty good surprise."

Moose laughed. "Better than good. Santa came thru."

Noah looked over at moose. "Baby Boy's wish?"

Moose nodded. "He wanted to see his big brother and dad for Christmas."

Noah chuckled. "Well good job Santa."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle bit his lip hard as he held Daryl tight. He had thought for a long time he would never see Daryl again, but this was really happening. Daryl was alive, safe, and back with him.

"Little bro, holy shit! Daryl!" Merle swore as Daryl hugged him as tight as he could.

"You're home! You came home Merle!" Daryl cried as Merle held him.

Merle stood, swinging Daryl in his arms as he turned away from the clubhouse.

"I'm back baby bro, and I ain't leavin' again."

Daryl looked up from where he was buried in his brother's chest.

"Santa said he would try!"

Merle laughed as he kissed Daryl on his forehead. "Goin' to be a good Christmas this year!"

Daryl laughed. "There's a tree, I helped decorate it! And mom's been cookin' and it smells so good! Real food Merle, no raccoon!"

Merle laughed as he heard the gravel crunch behind him. Turning, he saw Buck and Gypsy standing hand and hand. Daryl looked over at Gypsy, and quickly realized who Buck was.

"Buck!"

Buck laughed as he reached out and took Daryl, Gypsy instantly pulling Merle in for a tight hug.

"Yup it's me Baby Boy!"

Daryl giggled as he hugged his new father for the first time. He wrapped his small arms around Buck's neck as the large man held him tightly, relishing in finally holding his youngest son.

Buck looked to where Gypsy was trying to wipe her tears away as she and Merle hugged. Buck shifted Daryl on to one arm, pulling Merle close with the other.

"Welcome home Merle."

Merle wrapped his arm over Bucks shoulder, giving Daryl a rub on the head.

"I…dad I'm awake right?"

Buck reached up and tugged on Merle's ear, causing him to laugh as he twisted away.

"Ya ain't wakin' up in a cell, this is real." Noah said as he walked up.

Buck laughed as he pulled Merle back into his chest, Daryl reaching over to his brother. Merle took Daryl as Buck clamped his hand on his shoulders.

"Well Merle, it's time to meet your fellow Demons son."

Noah whistled and made a motion, leading the Demons back inside. Merle took one last look at his beloved soft tail before Buck lead him inside.

Merle followed Noah as Buck and Gypsy followed them, Daryl excitedly pointing out Demons as they went by.

"That's moose, he's Santa! And that's Striker, Daisy, Lewis, Gears, Mickey, and and and everyone!"

Merle chuckled as he stopped next to Noah where he stopped in front of the bar, the whole of the Demons standing watching as Buck walked up behind Merle.

Noah whistled to get everyone's attention. "Listen up, we got a new prospect. Buck-"

Noah motioned to Buck who clapped his hands on Merle's shoulders.

"Ya'll know Baby Boy, but this here is my eldest, Merle. Without him, none of this would have come together. He's already taken the cobra too."

Daryl turned in Merle's arms to look at the Demons. "Merle's my big brother!"

Noah smiled as he stood in front of Merle.

"Merle, do ya swear to fight for yourself?"

Merle nodded. "Yes sir."

"Do ya swear to fight for innocents?"

Merle nodded as he shifted Daryl. "Yes sir!"

Noah was smiling wide as he finished. "Do ya swear to fight for your club?"

Merle smirked as he nodded. "Yes sir!"

Noah nodded. "Welcome to the Demons prospect. It's time to meet your brothers."

The Demons cheered, many of them whistling and clapping as they made their way over to Merle. Daryl was excited talking to just about everyone, while Merle looked back at Buck.

"Thank you dad."

Buck gripped Merle's shoulders tight. "Merry Christmas son."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle pulled up beside Buck and Noah in front of a house, Daryl quickly jumping out of the truck Gypsy drove. Daryl ran to Merle's side as he got off his soft tail.

"Come on Merle! You've gotta see the Christmas tree! I helped!"

Merle chuckled as Daryl pulled him up to the front door as Noah unlocked it, Gypsy and Buck taking a moment beside Buck's bike.

Merle looked back at Noah. "This your place?"

Noah nodded, glancing to where Buck and Gypsy were walking up hand in hand.

"Yup, don't worry, we'll all fit tonight. Tomorrow I have a surprise for all ya'll, but for tonight we have the space."

Buck chuckled as he walked up beside Noah. "Have you been talkin' with Kirk again?"

Noah smirked. "Maybe, ya got to wait until tomorrow to find out."

Merle thought for a moment. "Kirk? I don't think I met him."

Buck shook his head. "Kirk is the real estate agent in Sunnyhill. Not a demon but a friend."

Merle looked over at Noah. "Real estate? Damn how much money do you guys have?!"

Noah laughed as he grabbed several things from the refrigerator.

"Demons make a lot of our money protectin' shipments to and from other clubs. We ain't the ones actually dealin', so it keeps the cops off our backs somewhat. But when someone in Texas needs to get several tons of cocaine across Georgia, they talk to us. Each man protectin' the shipment takes his cut, and then some goes to the club. It's a very profitable practice."

Noah looked up at Merle. "I know ya ain't 21 yet, but hell its Christmas, want some real eggnog?"

Merle shrugged. "Sure."

Noah handed Buck and Merle their drinks, and placed another bottle on the counter.

"Baby Boy, come on, ya gotta take your meds."

Daryl came in from where Gypsy had been changing him into his night clothes. Merle chuckled at the Harley footie pajamas, combined with the vest Daryl wore. Daryl made a funny face as he came into the kitchen.

"I don't like my meds, they taste funny."

Gypsy ruffled Daryl's hair as she came into the kitchen. "You know the rule Baby Boy, vitamins first then you can have your shake."

Daryl grumbled as he took the pills Noah handed him. Merle smirked as Daryl then eagerly took the strawberry shake, and came over and climbed his way onto Merle's lap.

"Wanna try?"

Merle shook his head. "You need it little bro. don't worry, Buck's made it his mission to make me fat."

Gypsy laughed. "No, that's my job tomorrow."

Buck smirked at Merle. "When she gets goin' in the kitchen, just stay out of there. Ya try sneakin' a taste and she'll whack ya with a spoon."

Merle chuckled as he drank his beer. "Personal experience?"

Noah laughed. "Them angels are just as scary as the Demons when they're in their element."

Buck nodded. "Trust us, an angel tells ya to do somethin', jump on it, because they're carryin' just as many weapons as us."

Merle chuckled. "Ya tellin' me the pres and VP of the toughest MC in Georgia are scared of the angels?"

Noah and Buck both nodded, leading Gypsy to smirk as she came up beside Merle, holding a plate of cookies. Merle grabbed one obediently.

"I have really scary parents now."

Gypsy laughed. "Don't worry; it'll only come out if someone threatens my babies."

Merle smirked lightly. "That's a change."

Gypsy kissed the top of Merle's head as she hugged him. "Want the shower first Merle?"

Daryl perked up in Merle's lap. "Merle we get ta shower inside!"

Merle chuckled as the adults in the room all glanced at each other. "Warmer than the creek little bro?"

Daryl nodded excitedly. "Way warmer! Plus the soap don't float away."

Merle smirked. "That is an advantage. Lead the way Baby Boy."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle groaned as he rinsed off in the shower. Never in his life had he had such a good shower. Silas forced him and Daryl to use the small creek behind their house to wash up, never allowing Merle to use the indoor shower. And even when Silas was gone and Merle snuck in, the small house didn't have a hot water heater so he made do with cold water. And the prison was pretty much the same, just more public.

Merle stayed under water, letting the warmth seep into his body as he wrapped his mind around the last 48 hours. He was free, legitimately free. His record was cleared, a black stain on his life erased. Merle couldn't stop himself as he ran his hand down his back, feeling the raised scars and marks along his back. For some reason, they felt….they felt smaller, less significant.

Merle snorted as he shook his head. What was he doing? His scars didn't matter; his past didn't matter, not any more. He was free, free from prison, free from cooking meth, free from Silas.

Merle startled as a knock came to the door, Buck's voice floating thru.

"Ya better leave me some hot water prospect!"

Merle chuckled as he shut off the water, reaching for his towel.

"Should be some left, how much is a good question."

Buck chuckled outside the door. "Hurry up in there, Gypsy has frosty the snow man goin' for Baby Boy."

Merle pulled on his clothes before he reached for his vest. As he pulled the vest on, he felt something in the chest pocket. Opening it, Merle pulled out two photos and a note. The first photo was of Daryl, smiling on Santa's lap. The other was a photo of Gypsy and Buck on his ride. The note was wrapped around the photos, Merle carefully unwrapping it to read the note.

"_Merle_

_Remember this day always. Today you took your oath to fight for yourself, fight for innocents and to fight for your club. This is not a light vow; you will be tested thru out your life. You will face foes and situations you could never prepare for, never see coming. But I know you will survive, you will stand strong. I see the strength, the conviction and the determination you possess. You will make the Demons proud throughout your life. You have already made me proud._

_Love, Noah."_

Merle bit his lip as he read the note, before he carefully folded it around the two photos and placed them back in his vest pocket. He slipped quietly out of the bathroom and walked to the living room, taking a moment to take in the scene.

Gypsy sat next to Noah on the couch as the two laughed. Buck was on the floor, apparently getting "beaten up" by Daryl. Merle chuckled as he watched Daryl wrestle with Buck, his little brother outweighed by at least 200 pounds, but Buck was playing along, letting Daryl pull him to the floor.

Merle smiled as Daryl and Buck giggled as they wrestled. Not only was Merle free, but he was home.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"If ya don't sleep Baby Boy Santa won't come."

Daryl raised an eyebrow at Buck. "I'll just use the phone to call moose."

Buck snorted. "Moose ain't the real Santa son; the real Santa is comin' tonight."

Daryl seemed to be considering this before Merle chuckled. "Baby bro, remember the sleep game?"

Daryl nodded eagerly at Merle. "Yeah!"

Merle smirked. "Well go on, you get a head start since ya sittin' on my bed."

Daryl nodded before he gave Merle a quick hug and sprinted towards Gypsy's room, where he had his own little bed. Buck looked over at Merle.

"The sleep game?"

Merle smirked. "Whoever falls asleep fastest wins. Daryl's the champion."

Buck chuckled. "That's a good one, gotta remember that. Come on, let's get ya bed set up."

Buck helped Merle pull out the couch into the bed, and went to a closet in the hall, pulling out several blankets and a pillow. Handing them to Merle, Buck stood back as Merle set up the bed to sleep. As he finished Merle turned to Buck, who was smiling at him.

Merle raised an eyebrow. "You've been very smiley tonight."

Buck chuckled lightly as he clapped a hand on Merle's shoulder. "Today has been one of the best days of my life. I got to meet my youngest son for the first time. I got to teach you to ride, and ya got up faster than I did my first time. I got to watch you take your colors, got to introduce you to the Demons as my son. You've made me very very proud today."

Merle blushed as he shrugged. "Lots of people have been sayin' that today."

Buck chuckled. "And we've all meant it. Welcome home Merle. Welcome to your new life."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle lay staring at the ceiling, not used to the thick padding below him. Even before prison he hadn't ever had a place warm and safe to sleep at night. Now he knew he was safe, there was nothing to get him or Daryl, but it was still an adjustment.

Merle heard a door click shut and padded feet walk towards him. The bottom of the pull out couch dipped and moments later Merle chuckled as he hugged Daryl into his chest.

"hey little bro. you doin' good?"

Daryl nodded as he snuggled his back into Merle's chest. Until Merle had been arrested that was how they slept, Merle holding Daryl each night. He was always worried Silas would come after them, and that way Silas had to get thru Merle before he got to Daryl.

"We gettin' a real Christmas?"

Merle chuckled. "Yeah Baby Boy, we got us a real family now, a real Christmas."

"Merle, has…has Buck ever hit ya?"

Merle shook his head. "No Daryl, Buck will protect us. He ain't never gonna hurt us. Buck's our real daddy. "

"I like our new mom and dad."

"Me too baby bro. me too."

"_You were very protective of Daryl." Rick commented._

_Merle shook his head. "Still am, that's my little bro there. Ain't no one gonna get at him without facin' me."_

Noah chuckled as he started the coffee pot. He had heard Daryl sneak out of Buck and Gypsy's room last night, and Noah found him right where he thought Baby Boy would be.

Noah knocked lightly on his son's door, Buck opening it a few moments later while yawning as he pulled on his colors.

"Get Gypsy and the video camera, come on."

Buck nodded as he woke Gypsy, still mostly asleep himself. Gypsy rose and followed the Demons out of the room, camera in hand as she rubbed her eyes.

"What's going on?"

Noah shushed them, pointing to where the brothers were sleeping. Buck broke out a huge grin as Gypsy quickly turned the camera on.

Merle had thrown off the blankets during the night, the extra warmth not needed as Daryl was snuggled into his brother's chest. Merle had both arms around Daryl, and curled up around him. Most of what was visible of Baby Boy was his head tucked under Merle's. They were both sound asleep.

"Now that's damn adorable." Buck commented quietly as he smiled.

Gypsy reached over and hugged Noah as Buck quietly walked up beside the pull out bed.

"Thank you Noah, thank you for bringing my boys home."

Noah smiled as he gave her a hug and a kiss. "Not a problem angel."

Buck leaned over Merle and Daryl, speaking softly as to not startle Merle awake.

"Hey big man, Baby Boy."

Merle opened one eye, grumbling. "Big man?"

Buck chuckled lightly. "Come on, the adventures of big man and Baby Boy, sounds like a Disney movie."

Merle smirked as stretched his legs, his movements slowly waking Daryl. "What is it with all ya'll and nic names?"

Buck shrugged. "Terms of endearment."

Merle chuckled as Daryl grumbled as his big brother stretched.

Buck reached down and ruffled Daryl's hair. "Come on Baby Boy, it's time ta get movin'. "

Daryl rubbed his eyes as Merle stretched across the bed, yawning wide. Buck chuckled as he reached over and picked up Daryl, pulling the little boy into his chest.

"Rise and shine son."

Daryl shook his head, leaning on to Buck's shoulder. "Sleepy time."

Buck laughed as Merle stood next to him, pulling on his vest, not bothering with a shirt.

"Sleepy time? How about Christmas time?"

Daryl shook his head for a moment before going still and then excitedly looking up at Buck.

"It's Christmas!"

Merle laughed. "Damn right baby bro."

Noah walked up beside Buck. "Come on Baby Boy, let's get have breakfast before present time."

Daryl blinked. "More presents? But Santa brought Merle and Buck."

Noah laughed, taking Daryl from his father. "Santa brought lots of gifts Baby Boy."

Daryl looked at Merle giggling. "More presents!"

Merle smirked at Daryl. "Merry Christmas baby bro!"


	13. Chapter 13

Merle followed his family into the kitchen as Gypsy turned to the demons and her youngest.

"What are we doing for breakfast? I can do pancakes, French toast, waffles, whatever you Demons want."

"French toast!" Buck instantly said.

Merle laughed. "He tells me it's better than the shit in prison."

Buck nodded licking his lips. "Gypsy could kill a man with how good her French toast is."

Merle chuckled. "I'll eat anythin'."

Gypsy smiled. "French toast it is."

Merle picked up Daryl when he ran over with his shake, having run to his parent's room to quickly pull on his vest to match his grandfather, father and brother.

"mornin' little bro."

Daryl sat in Merle's lap as he fiddled with his shake, Buck reaching over to open it for him.

"There ya go son."

Daryl giggled and drank his shake, as Noah handed Buck and Merle their coffee.

"Drink up, we got a busy day."

Merle looked up at Noah. "what all are we doin' gramps?"

Noah smirked. "Well after breakfast we have presents, then I want to take ya'll to show ya somethin'. Then Gypsy has a big ass diner planned, and Striker and Daisy are joinin' us."

Merle nodded. "Think I could get a chance ta ride today?"

Buck chuckled. "Hell yeah!"

Noah smirked to his grandson. "You'll be on that bike every day, wither it's to school or to the clubhouse. Most nights that's where we are. The demons love Baby Boy, even if he does run over their feet when they're not payin' attention."

Daryl snickered. "Vroom vroom!"

Merle laughed giving Daryl a hug. "Trouble maker."

"_You must have been adorable Daryl." Lori giggled._

_Daryl smirked. "Cute enough ta get away with shit."_

_Merle raised an eye brow. "was meanin' ta ask ya, what the hell are ya doin'?"_

_Daryl laughed as he smirked at his brother. "Dad made me swear no pranks outside of town. He was worried we'd be to distracted gettin' each other, we'd miss a walker."_

_Hershel chuckled. "Ah, that type of siblings."_

_Merle nodded. "Baby Boy here loves pranks. Typically gets someone every day."_

_Carol laughed. "Who did he get on Christmas?"_

_Daryl snickered. "Buck!"_

Buck dried off after his shower, hurrying as he smelled the French toast cooking. Nearly a year of prison food, it was damn good to be home. Buck threw on his jeans and turned to grab his vest, hitting only air.

Buck froze. He knew where his colors were 24/7. He would be stupid not to. Buck quickly left the room, and strode down the hallway, stopping when he heard giggles from his sons in the living room while Noah and Gypsy were in the kitchen.

"Buck's gonna get ya little bro!"

Buck smirked as Daryl giggled. "It's huge! Are you gonna get ya full colors? Like dad and grandpa?"

"Hell yeah! Just gotta prospect for a while, need ta prove myself."

"But you're kick ass Merle!"

Buck bit his hand as Noah came up beside him, raising an eye brow. Buck shushed him and they listened to Merle's response.

"You've see dad and gramps; they kick way more ass then me."

"But you chase off Silas and the Mormons!"

Buck and Noah chuckled, trying to stay quiet.

"Mormons are easy, just speak in tongues and they run. Hey now I can tell them I really am a demon!"

"Can I wear daddy's vest to scare them?"

"I think it's scarier on dad. On you it's a bathrobe."

Buck snorted, catching Merle and Daryl's attention. Daryl looked up, saw it was Buck and ran over. Buck's vest was massive on him, reaching his knees and swallowing Daryl up. Buck chuckled as he scooped up Daryl.

"Ya sneaky little bugger."

Daryl giggled. "Got ya!"

Noah smirked at Buck. "Just a warnin', he loves pranks."

Gypsy turned the corner, giggling at Daryl in the huge vest.

"Breakfast is ready."

Daryl wiggled as Buck put him down, keeping a hand on the vest as Daryl slipped out and took off for the kitchen. Merle smirked as he came up beside Buck.

"Wait until ya see him in the forest. I taught him how ta move quiet in there will I hunted, but he figured out real quick how ta scare the shit out of me at every turn."

Noah nodded. "Was gonna ask ya about huntin'. I ain't done much, but Baby Boy was sayin' ya used to go every day. There's plenty of huntin' around here, just let me know what ya need."

Merle shrugged. "I used to hunt ta feed us. I don't actually like huntin' that much, but I do miss hikin' in the woods."

Buck pulled on his vest as he turned to Merle. "There are some great hikes around here. Gypsy loves to hike so I've taken her a bunch. You've got a couple weeks before school starts; we'll fit some hikin' in."

"Breakfast demons! Baby Boy is after your French toast."

Merle and Buck almost ran to the kitchen, Noah snickering.

"Hey pres is hungry too!"

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle chuckled as he and Buck both stabbed at the last piece of French toast, both hitting it at the same time. Merle smirked at Buck as he looked over.

"How we settlin' this boss?"

Buck smirked. "Rock paper scissors?"

Merle snickered. "Fine by me."

Buck and Merle put down their forks, Merle winning the hand before Gypsy and Noah started snickering. Buck and Merle looked at the other two before realizing what they were laughing at: Daryl smirking as he bit into the last piece of French toast.

Noah chuckled. "Good move Baby Boy!"

Buck smirked. "Ya sneaky little demon!"

Daryl smirked, before the phone rang which Gypsy answered.

"Dixon household, Gypsy here."

"Merry Christmas to you also Wesley! Sure let me get him."

Gypsy handed the phone to Noah.

"Merry Christmas brother, how's the family?"

Merle raised an eyebrow to Buck who smiled.

"Your uncle Wes. Noah's brother. When dad became pres, Wes took a few demons west and started another chapter. We don't get ta see that side of the family much, but you'll meet them one day."

Merle nodded as he rose to help Buck wash the dishes as Gypsy took Daryl to get him dressed for the day. Noah walked over, still chatting into the phone.

"Yup, got them both home. Merle took his oath and colors at the club house last night."

"Soft tail, custom bitch seat for now. small enough for Baby Boy if need be, though we're not havin' any issues right now."

"How bad?"

At Noah's words Buck looked up, catching Merle's attention as well. They both look at Noah, who frowned and nodded.

"They're goin' to be a problem. Let me know if they seem to be headed this way, need to know if we need to move the boys. Merle's too young to carry a gun for the moment."

Buck frowned and walked in front of Noah who shook his head lightly at Buck as Gypsy and Daryl came back in the room.

"Well it appears its present time in this Dixon household."

"I'll call ya Saturday as normal brother. Have a good Christmas."

Noah glanced up at Gypsy who nodded as she led Daryl towards the tree, giving Noah a moment with Buck and Merle.

Buck waited until Daryl was out of earshot before turning to his father. "Is there a threat against my boys?"

Noah sighed. "Not yet, but we need to keep our ears to the ground. The Incendios, that nomad chapter, they're gettin' more violent. I saw Grey a few days ago; he had a run in with them as well."

Buck growled. "Those fuckers after territory again?"

Noah nodded. "Yeah, but so far nothin' has pointed them in this direction. For now, let's just keep an ear out, and open some presents."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"No fuckin' way!"

Merle ripped the rest of the wrapping paper away, revealing the new laptop underneath. Noah smirked from his chair as he watched Merle stare at the computer.

"I ain't too good with computers, but Buck gets them."

Merle looked up at his grandfather. "How long ago did ya know we were gettin' out?"

Buck chuckled. "Dad's been shopin' for ya since the day he took Daryl."

Merle smirked as he looked at the laptop and other gifts around him. "Damn it ya makin' me excited to go to school!"

Noah laughed. "We'll go over the college shit later, for the next few days just get comfortable with it."

Merle nodded. "Not gonna be a problem pres."

"Oh my god Buck!"

Merle looked over to where Buck was smirking at Gypsy as she held something out to him.

"Put it on! Put it on!"

Buck chuckled as he clipped the locket around Gypsy's neck, hanging just below the dip of her neck. Daryl looked up from where he was putting together his new Lego set.

"What's that?"

Gypsy leaned down, showing Daryl the inside of the locket.

"Hey that's me and Merle!"

Buck chuckled as he pulled Daryl in for a hug.

"That way she always has you two with her."

Daryl giggled. "Look I made a bike!"

Buck smirked. "That ya did, good job Baby Boy."

Noah stood, stretching. "How about we save the rest of the presents for after dinner? Give big man and Baby Boy time to play with their new toys after I show ya guys somethin'."

Merle would have commented on the nick name, but hadn't heard his grandfather as he was engaged in exploring his new computer. Merle jumped when Daryl landed on his back.

"Come on bro! Grandpa's takin' us somewhere."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle stared alongside Buck as Noah snickered.

"Ya both can pick ya jaws up, it's just a house."

Merle shook his head; he couldn't believe he was going to be living in this house. It was on a massive old plantation, complete with surrounding woods and orchards of peaches. The house was white with a rustic feel, yet modern look. Beside the house was a cover to park the bikes under, as well as a garage.

Buck shook his head. "Ya knew?"

Noah nodded. "When we were pickin' up after the fire, I found the remains of ya computer. Mickey wasn't able to get much off of it, but enough ta tell me you were lookin' at this place. Got it for ya months ago, Gypsy knew."

Gypsy smirked as she walked up hand in hand with Daryl. "Of course I knew, I picked out the furniture! Come on, lets show the boys their rooms."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle flopped face first on to his pillow on to his new bed. Gypsy was good, she got everything perfect. From the bed, to the demons logo several places around the room, to the hook on the wall beside the bed, perfect to hang his vest on. Everything was meant for Merle, keyed to him.

Merle heard someone walk in, and looked up to Buck, standing in the doorway, a present in his hand.

"Mom's good."

Buck chuckled as he sat on Merle's bed beside him.

"She is. Baby Boy's freakin' out over the forest theme in his room."

Merle flipped over on his stomach to look at Buck. "The woods are his safe zone. Always told him if Silas started in on me to head out there. I used to wait until Silas was done and head out there and spend the night with Daryl in this old deer watch we found. Until ya took us, the woods was his happy place."

Buck nodded. "Gypsy has been takin' him for walks out there when she can. There's a park near all his docs offices that has a patch of trees he likes to play in."

Merle sat up next to his dad. "How's he doin' with all that? I know he has the surgery comin' up, but I asked him about it and he clammed up."

Buck sighed leaning against the wall. "The first surgery, the one to pull his teeth, was rough on Baby Boy. From what Gypsy said the sedatives gave him real bad hallucinations. He's real worried about the big surgery."

Merle shook his head. "Fuck, what can I do ta help?"

Buck shrugged. "We'll both be there when he goes under and wakes up. Best I can think ta do is have us hold him for the first several hours as he's comin' to."

Merle nodded. "Is that before school starts? Cause I'm takin' that day off if it ain't."

Buck chuckled. "Don't worry, I ain't gonna force ya ta schoolin', but I think you'll enjoy it."

Merle smirked. "I hope so."

Buck sat forward, handing Merle the present he had carried in.

"This is for ya."

Merle took the box, opening it to find a Buck knife inside, and deadly sharp with a black wooden handle.

"Damn, thanks dad!"

Buck chuckled. "Gypsy and I talked about gettin' ya a gun once you're 18, but for now this is yours. Carry it at all times, you never know when you'll need it."

Merle nodded. "Hell yeah. About the gun, I ain't ever shot one before. I only ever used the crossbow for huntin'."

Buck nodded. "I know, and normally we keep a fair amount of guns around the house. But Baby Boy is so excited about bein' a demon, we don't want him gettin' near guns yet. So until he's older, until we can do some shootin' with him and he understands the danger, we ain't keepin' any in the house. If need be all the demons carry one, and the war room at the club house is stocked. But for now if I had ya carry, you gettin' pulled over could send ya back to prison. Ain't riskin' that."

Merle smirked. "Trust me, I just got out, I ain't lookin' to go back."

Buck nodded. "There may be a time when you or I get locked up again. It comes with bein' a demon. But not for a good ass long while. There is money to be made doin' runs, but I don't want ya doin' any until you can carry, and not without me there. Ya need money, just ask. "

Merle nodded. "Will do. I noticed Gypsy got me some clothes."

Buck smirked. "Na, those are from the demons, though you'll grow out of them quickly. Noah got a copy of your discharge and intake forms from the prison. You've gained 20 lbs. and 3 inches so far. Once you start workin' out, you'll be a beast, or as Baby Boy said, kick ass and able to scare Mormons."

Merle snorted. "Ya heard that?"

Buck laughed. "My colors get legs and I start hearin' all sorts of things."

Merle chuckled. "That sounds healthy."

Buck smirked at his son. "Smart ass."

"Merle we got a trampoline!"

Merle and Buck looked at each other, before quickly exiting the room in search of the littlest demon.

"_Wait, how skinny were you?" Glenn asked._

_Merle smirked. "Chinaman you could have kicked my ass. When I entered the prison system I was at starvation levels, just like Daryl. Silas had me cookin' damn near 24/7, didn't give me much time to hunt or find food."_

_Beth looked up at Merle. " That's terrible."_

_Merle shrugged. "Silas was a shit dad. Buck, now there's my real dad."_

"Go dad! Kick his ass!"

Buck chuckled from where he strained against Striker. The two were currently several minutes into an arm wrestling match while Gypsy and Daisy worked on dinner. Even Daryl had been banned from the kitchen for the time being, but he didn't mind. He was playing on the floor between Buck and Merle, happily putting together a house out of his new Legos. Noah sat across from Merle, smirking as he watched his best friend and son wrestle.

"Come on Buck, he's 20 years older than ya!"

Buck snorted. "20 years more stiff. Not sure if its muscles or arthritis I'm fightin' here."

Striker glared at Buck. "I'm kicking ya ass now."

Buck laughed then stopped as he concentrated on over powering Striker.

Merle smirked. "Keep this up thru dinner, saves more for me."

Buck snorted. "Aw hell no big man, I ain't missin' out on dinner! I've been locked up right beside ya remember."

Merle chuckled as he leaned back. "Na, na I don't remember this huge ass guy comin' into my life and flippin' it ass over face in damn near one night. Nope, don't remember that at all."

Striker smirked to Noah. "Good to know the sarcasm gene lives on."

Noah snickered. "It's catchin'."

Merle smirked at his grandfather. "Ya know I do feel a little sick. Maybe I need Buck's piece of pie to feel better."

"Aw hell no!" Buck said as he pushed against Striker, finally winning the match.

"Keep ya paws off my pie!"

Merle smirked. "Ya won."

Buck nodded. "Damn right I won. My pie was bein' threatened."

Daisy laughed as she leaned in the room. "There's plenty of pie to go around. Dinner's ready."

Daisy quickly moved out of the way as four hungry demons and one little demon ran her way.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Buck chuckled as he walked up beside the truck as Gypsy pulled in after Buck and Merle.

"He's out like a light. Hey Merle, mind gettin' the door?"

Merle nodded and Buck tossed him the keys as he opened the truck door, unbuckling the sleeping Daryl, who grumbled as Buck picked him up.

"Easy Baby Boy, daddy's got ya."

Daryl quieted as Buck rubbed his back, tucking his head under his father's chin. Merle unlocked the door then ran back to the truck to help Gypsy unload the large amount of presents. Gypsy smiled at him as Merle came up beside her.

"Had a good Christmas?"

Merle chuckled, grabbing Gypsy for a hug.

"mom you have no idea."


	14. Chapter 14

_Warming his hands by the fire Daryl scanned his surroundings. _

_Most of the group was around fire, while Shane was seated back, once again staring at Lori. Daryl sneered; Shane was a moron, but a dangerous one. Wouldn't be long until problems arose._

_Merle was showing Carl and Beth how to sharpen knives. Well, mostly merle finding a reason to sit with Beth. Daryl smirked, wouldn't those two be interesting._

_A hand came down on Daryl's shoulder moments after Daryl heard a soft step behind him. Daryl turned to see Hershel._

"_Well Daryl, it seems we have another quiet night. I'm assuming your life story didn't stop after Christmas?"_

_Daryl chuckled. "Na, it didn't."_

_Daryl looked over to merle. "Ya wanna tell the next part?"_

_Merle smirked. "Sure."_

"Come on 2 more!"

Merle gasped for air as he strained, completing the last of his pushups. Buck leaned over Merle chuckling as Merle lay on the ground.

"Tired yet?"

Merle nodded. "Jesus Christ how the hell do ya do 100 of those?"

Buck smirked. "I've been workin' out since I was 14. It's your first day. Give it a few weeks and you'll be feelin' better."

Merle groaned as he kneeled to stand. "I hope so cause I feel like I got hit by a truck right now."

Buck laughed as he pulled Merle up. "Trust me. It gets better. Just a few weeks of this and the fightin' trainin' my dad is startin' with ya, and you'll be fit as the rest of us."

Merle nodded then smirked. "Tell me there's a shower around here."

A chuckle came from the door way and Buck and Merle looked over to see Noah watching them.

"My office has a shower. Go on and get cleaned up, then you and I are gonna start on your college application."

Merle nodded and turned to Buck. "What time are we meetin' at Gears?"

"3, I've got to head out to meet someone right now, but I'll meet you there."

Merle nodded, hugging Buck back as they walked out of the workout room of the club house.

"Sounds good. See ya later Buck."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Jackson pulled up in front of the burger joint at noon the day after Christmas. He didn't see any bikes, so he waited in his truck. He knew Buck would show. Jackson felt he had gotten to know the man fairly well during his incarceration. From what happened with Merle, Jackson's entire outlook was being challenged.

Jackson was pulled from his thoughts as a motorcycle pulled up beside him, Buck climbing off. Jackson nodded to him as he climbed out of his truck. Buck walked up and the two men shook hands.

"Had any troubles findin' this place?"

Jackson shook his head. "None at all. Had a good Christmas?"

Buck chuckled as they walked inside the burger house. "Best of my life. Gypsy and Baby boy had no idea we were comin'. Turns out havin' me and Merle home was Baby boy's Christmas wish."

Jackson smirked as they sat down. "Santa did well. How'd you get out same time?"

"Lots of good behavior and a threat of a lawsuit. The cop that arrested Merle is under investigation, hell the whole department is. My dad's lawyer pointed out we would be less likely to sue if I got out same time as Merle, considerin' I took in two kids the sheriff knew were bein' abused."

Jackson nodded. "Good, there was no fucking reason for Merle to be in there. He was the youngest inmate I've worked with in gen pop."

Buck nodded. "Youngest I saw too. Even if Merle hadn't gone along with me adoptin' him, he was gonna get out. I sure as shit wasn't goin' to leave him in there. You're the only guard in there worth a damn, Tomas practically tried to kill him for god's sack."

Jackson shook his head. "Well I ain't gonna be a guard for much longer."

Buck raised an eyebrow. "That so?"

Jackson leaned back as he nodded. "Ya know what I did for Christmas? Sat around and listened to my father bash on about how the prison sentences in this country needed to be harsher, and leniency obliterated. And the entire time I kept my mouth shut because I disagreed with every fuckin' word that came out of his mouth."

Buck smirked. "Your dad? Officer Jackson Sr?"

Jackson nodded. "I only became a guard because the second I got out of high school he got me a job there. He always assumed I'd be a guard because he was one, and for a long time I went with it. But I'm done, I'm so fuckin' sick of that place. And honestly, the day Merle walked in cemented the fact I was done. There was no reason for him to be given that sentence, and I can't stand by and work for a system that I believe is flawed."

Buck nodded. "When you leavin'?"

Jackson smirked. "I turned in my letter of resignation after my last shift."

Buck raised an eyebrow. "Ya stuck around because of Merle?"

Jackson nodded. "That kid needed help, and I was gonna do what I could to help."

Buck smirked for a moment. "Ya know, from an outsider's point of view, it looks like ya already followin' the demon code."

Jackson smirked. "Well I've had a lot of time observing demons in the last few months. What I see is a group of men with strong morals willing to do what it takes. What most people can't do."

Buck nodded. "That's what we are. Hell what other MC do ya know of that has switched to wearing steel toed boots across the board because they let my 6 year old son go around on a walkie bike runnin' over their feet all over the clubhouse? And at the same time they are always ready to fight to protect him."

Jackson snorted. "I ain't heard of a single MC like the Demons. Them protecting a little kid doesn't surprise me at all. I wasn't even all that surprised when you took in Merle. He was an innocent, and you protect them."

Buck smirked as he nodded. "Gypsy and I have wanted kids for years. Now we have two incredibly smart, hard workin' sons. Daryl is the littlest demon strong and true. And Merle, damn he keeps makin' me proud. My dad got him a bike, and he was up and out on the road next ta me in under an hour."

Jackson nodded. "Good on him, he's a smart kid. Now that he has a supportive family, he's gonna go far."

Buck smirked. "He knows where he's goin'. Since I told him the presidency of the club was handed father to son, Merle has made it his goal to learn what he can to be the best demon out there. Even as a prospect, he's gonna do well."

Jackson smirked. "Meth cook to MC President, that kid has definitely had a life change."

Buck nodded. "It wouldn't have happened without you. Merle hasn't said it outright, but I think if it had come back to him that Daryl was dead, he probably would have killed himself. He's followin' the demon code, but Merle puts Baby boy above everyone, especially himself. You givin' me the address saved both of my son's lives. Thank you."

Jackson shook his head. "Not a problem. You've taken two kids that were doomed from the start, and saved them. Glad to be a part of that."

Buck smirked. "Want to be a part of somethin' else?"

Jackson smirked as he nodded. "Yeah, yeah I think I do."

Buck nodded. "You gotta bike?"

Jackson chuckled. "Yeah, same as you, a fat boy. Got it a few years ago just cause I wanted it. I have it in storage in West brook."

Buck nodded. "Good, if ya want we can swing by my guy to have him tune it up. I'm meetin' my family there cause we're teachin' Merle how to ride with Baby boy strapped to his back."

Jackson smirked. "Works for me. "

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle pulled up beside Noah by the front of the dirt lot at gears. Noah removed his gear, but Merle didn't as he would be riding in a little bit. He turned to his grandfather as they shut off the bikes.

"Who was dad meetin' with?"

Noah shrugged. "Someone he wants ta take as another prospect."

Merle smirked. "Jackson?"

Noah laughed as he stood up when Gypsy parked the truck.

"How'd ya know?"

Merle shrugged. "That guy already follows most of the code already. Jackson could have chosen to be an asshole, but he didn't. He gave Buck the address, he checked on me in solitary, he got that whole visit organized without a hitch, and he even brought in the DVD. Jackson didn't have to do any of those things, hell most of them could have gotten him fired. But he did it anyway, and I know Buck noticed."

Noah chuckled as Daryl ran up, Gypsy close behind.

"Well prospect, you make a convincin' case. Just as your VP did last night."

Merle smirked. "guess it worked. Here comes dad."

Daryl tugged on his helmet after Gypsy helped him get on his leather coat and gloves. He waited and let the bikes park, just as his mom was always telling him to do. As the bikes shut off Daryl hopped over to Buck.

"Dad we saw a deer, a big one too! Can I have a crossbow like Merle had?"

Buck looked over to Gypsy who shook her head no. "Sorry Baby boy, maybe when you're older."

Daryl pouted for one second before noticing someone was beside his dad. Daryl pulled back away from the strange man, but Buck held him tight.

"Hey Baby boy, meet Jackson. He was a guard up at the prison, he's helped Merle and I out a whole lot."

Merle walked up beside Daryl. "Little bro, Jackson is a good guy, like moose and striker."

Daryl looked up at Merle before looking back at Jackson. "You're not a demon."

Jackson chuckled. "Nope, I'm a prospect like your brother. One day I'll be a demon."

Merle smiled. "Hell yeah!"

Daryl eyed Jackson for a moment longer before smirking. "I'm the littlest demon."

Buck laughed as he put Daryl on the ground. "Well little demon, let's get you on a bike."

Jackson watched as Buck went over the steps of strapping Daryl into the harness with Merle. He noticed how Merle was memorizing the steps by heart, and how Buck was making sure both boys understood a step before he moved on.

"So you're the man I have to thank."

Jackson turned as Gypsy walked up beside him. Noah had joined his son as Merle got on the bike, Daryl strapped tightly to his back.

Jackson shook his head. "Don't thank me for doing what's right."

Gypsy shook her head. "You don't get it. After Buck, you are the first person who has ever given my sons a chance. Certainly been the first one to put his job on the line time and again for Merle, not to mention save his life. You'll do well as a demon; you understand how to fight for innocents."

Jackson watched as Merle very carefully started off, quite stiff in his attempts to insure he wouldn't crash with Daryl on the back.

"I hope so. I ain't a guard any more, and my dad is going to kill me. So I better do something right."

Gypsy smiled. "You definitely did something right. Look there-"

Gypsy pointed as Merle swung past them, now over his fear of crashing as Daryl laughed. Merle had a huge smile on his face and Daryl kept asking him to go faster.

"If you hadn't helped, one or both of my sons would be dead. You were a big part of saving them."

Jackson watched as Buck stood watching his sons, pride evident over his face. Noah watched as he walked over to Jackson and Gypsy.

"Buck started it, but I'm glad to do my part."

Noah stood next to Jackson as Merle pulled by again.

"Welcome to the demons. I'm glad you took Buck's offer."

Jackson nodded to Noah. "Thank you sir."

Noah looked over at Jackson as Gypsy moved to stand with Buck, the new parents keeping a sharp eye on their sons.

"Buck said you quit the prison?"

Jackson nodded. "I'm done with that place. I don't know what I'm going to do, but anything is better than that hell."

Noah chuckled. "Well we have a place for ya here. We have several big runs comin' up, lots of money to be made, same time as ya prove yourself for the club."

Jackson smirked. "Money ain't a problem for me, but I'll do the runs anyways. What I'm mostly concerned about is my father is quite a bit less understanding then you are."

Noah shrugged. "Worse comes to worse, you wouldn't be the first demon to turn from their biological family to their demon family. Gears here is the son of a priest. Ya family may not get it, but we do. You have a family here, one that ain't goin' anywhere."

Jackson smirked. "I am looking forward to telling my father I told the prison to go fuck themselves."

Noah snickered. "Well if ya need someplace ta stay, most of the demons have a spare room in case something comes up. Hell with Buck and his movin' to the new house I've got a spare room."

Jackson nodded as another man walked up to them. "I appreciate the offer. I'll let you know what I decide."

Noah nodded to the new man. "Jackson, this is gears. Our resident bike wizard."

Jackson shook hands with gears, who looked over to his bike. "She's a beauty. Buck mentioned you had been storin' it?"

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, indoors. I've had it out a few times this year, but it's probably time for a tune up."

Gears smirked. "Pull her on in, I'll take a look."

Jackson pulled his fat boy into gears work shop, leaving the family to watch as Merle practiced riding with Daryl behind him. Gears began working on it as he chatted with Jackson.

"Welcome to the demons prospect. Heard you were the guard helpin' out Merle inside."

Jackson nodded as he leaned on a work bench. "Was a guard. Quit the day Merle and Buck got out."

Gears chuckled from his position on the floor. "Wasn't your father a guard too?"

Jackson smirked. "Yeah, he's not going to be real happy."

Gears shrugged as he sorted thru his tools. "Count yourself lucky. My dad actually tried an exorcism on me. Didn't work though."

Jackson snorted. "From what I've seen, demons are way too strong to let something push them off course."

Gears nodded. "That's what bein' a demon is. Stand strong and your brothers will have your back. My father won't talk to me and my mother cries every time we talk, but I'm happy here. Have been for years. This is where I belong, and I have a feelin' you too."

Jackson nodded. "Just hope I can live up to expectations."

"_Did he?" Andrea asked. _

_Daryl smirked. "Jackson is our dad's best friend, and SAA. That man taught Merle and I a lot about being a demon. He's a good man."_


	15. Chapter 15

"_You certainly have an interesting story." Dale commented._

"_Do tattoos hurt?" Carl asked._

"_Carl!" Lori sputtered._

_Daryl snickered. "Yeah, they hurt. Especially big ones like Merle and I have, they hurt like hell."_

_Carl ignored Lori. "How old do you have to be to get a tattoo?"_

_Merle snorted. "Technically 16, I was 17 when I met Buck and got my cobra. Daryl got his for his 16__th__ birthday."_

_Daryl chuckled quietly before he smirked at Merle. "I've kept a secret for 20 years. I was 6 when I got my first tattoo."_

_Merle blinked then frowned. "What the fuck ya talkin' about? Mom made ya wait for the cobra until it was legal."_

_Daryl chuckled as he pulled off his right shoe and sock, and pointed to the side of his big toe. Merle and Carl leaned down to look._

"_DD?" Carl said confused._

"_Daryl Dixon."_

_Merle raised an eye brow. "Ya forgot ya name or somethin'?"_

_Daryl shook his head. "Remember the day I ran off?"_

"When the fuck am I ever goin' to need to know this shit? Seriously, it ain't like I'm gonna go up to another biker and ask if he's fuckin' X or Y!"

Buck laughed as Noah and Jackson snickered. Merle glared as he flipped the three older men off.

"Screw ya'll!"

Buck smirked as he shut Merle's text book. "It's your first week of school, you've been at this for nearly 5 hours without a break, and you're way ahead on your homework. Ya mom and Baby Boy will be home soon. Let's find the kitchen table under this mess."

Merle stretched as he stood. "Which doc was it today?"

"The surgeon and nutritionist. Last check up before the surgery tomorrow. Gypsy was a bit worried because the surgeon apparently is a big loud guy."

Merle frowned as he put away his text books. "He's gettin' better, but honestly Silas scares the shit out of me still, so it'll take a while for Baby Boy."

Noah handed Merle his bag. "he's doin' much better. I took him to the park the other day, and there was a non-demon that he actually talked to. Well….he said his bike was stupid because it was a rice rocket, but that's a separate issue."

Merle snorted. "Believe me, if he could have 3 wishes it would be to have his ink, bike and to be a demon. He keeps askin' me to take him on rides."

Buck chuckled. "Well maybe I should see about gettin' a bike with a side car. Give Baby Boy a chance on the open road."

Just then the front door flew open, and Daryl ran through. Not all that unexpected, but everyone was stunned when he ran past Buck and Merle, refusing to stop as he ran to his room. Merle went to chase after him but stopped as Gypsy called out to him.

"Let him go Merle."

Merle turned to his mother as she came into the kitchen.

"What the hell was that? He never skips sayin' hi."

Gypsy sighed. "He has had pretty much the worst day imaginable for him. Today was just not Baby Boy's day."

Buck frowned. "Somethin' happen at the docs?"

Gypsy nodded. "Today started with the surgeon acting like a total lunatic. He came in the room with this big booming voice, scared the hell out of Baby Boy. Then when I had him sit with me to calm down, the idiot kept getting closer and closer, while he explained what the surgery was going to do. End result; Baby Boy bit the surgeon."

"_You bit the doctor?" Carol laughed. _

_Daryl nodded. "Fucker got too close, kept touching my face by the eye I can't see right out of. Add to the fact the surgeon looked a lot like Silas, he scared the shit out of me."_

Buck snorted. "Serves the fucker right. Asshole was told multiple times Baby Boy is a special case, he chose not to listen."

Gypsy nodded. "Believe me, I ripped the surgeon a new one. But the day didn't get any better after that. The nutritionist wanted a new blood sample to see how his calcium levels were doing. So after having the crap scared out of him, Baby Boy had to sit while an incompetent nurse fumbled finding a vein, leaving him with a terrible bruise. Then it got worse."

Merle shook his head. "How the fuck did it get worse?"

"I figured after the rough morning, sometime at the park would be nice. Baby Boy was just starting to unwind when someone told him that he and his brother were no better than stray dogs and that his adoptive parents should have left him at the pound."

There was silence for one moment before the demons erupted.

"What the fuck?!"

"No one gets away with sayin' that shit about my grandsons!"

"That's my boys! My sons! No one gets to say shit about them!"

"What did he look like?" Jackson asked.

Gypsy looked at Jackson. "Older, grey beard. Over weight. Baseball cap with Georgia bulldogs on it and a bomber jacket."

Jackson clenched his jaw, before turning to Buck. "I got this one, I'll be back."

Buck nodded as Jackson quickly left, his bike starting up immediately.

Buck turned back to Gypsy. "Tell me you kicked his ass."

Gypsy sighed as she shook her head. "I was going to, but Daryl took off for the trees. I barely got him down from the tree as is."

Merle stood up suddenly. "He ran for the trees?"

Gypsy nodded, and Merle sprinted from the room. "Daryl don't you dare!"

Buck flew up the stairs behind Merle as he threw open the door to Daryl's room. Buck looked around, Daryl was nowhere and the window was open.

"Fuck he's runnin' to the forest. Come on!" Merle pulled Bucks arm as they left the room.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Buck sprinted past Gypsy and Noah and ran out the back door.

"Daryl!" Buck called out, realizing the sun was setting and soon it would be pitch black.

"Baby Boy!" Noah yelled as they hit the back porch.

Gypsy grabbed Buck's shoulder. "Oh god! How do we find him?"

Buck shook his head as he watched Merle come quickly out with a flash light, dropping to the ground beside the trampoline.

"Come on, I can track him."

Gypsy threw off her heels and took off behind Noah and Buck as they ran behind Merle. Merle ran low to the ground, stopping every so often to examine the ground. At one point Merle stopped dead at a low tree.

"That little smartass!"

Buck crouched beside Merle. "What? What's goin' on?"

Merle sighed as he stood and circled out in a pattern. "He knows I'm trackin' him. He's tryin' ta throw me off. Too bad I was the one who taught him how to do it."

Gypsy bit her lip. "Should we call everyone?"

Merle shook his head as he took off in the forest. "Found it again. He's movin' this way."

Buck grabbed Gypsy's hand as they and Noah followed Merle, until he stopped in a clearing near a huge old maple tree.

"He'll be in there. Good tree to hide in." Merle said as he took a step towards the tree.

Buck grabbed his shoulder. "Let me go talk with him."

Merle looked back at Buck. "Ya sure? When he's upset like this he has a tendency to say shit he don't mean."

Buck nodded. "I'm sure. He's my Baby Boy, my son."

Merle smirked lightly. "Hopefully he doesn't bite ya."

Buck chuckled as he stepped away from the group. "Just another battle wound. Go on, I'll meet up with ya'll at the house."

Merle nodded and followed his mother and father from the forest as Buck walked to the maple tree.

"_Wait, why did Jackson take off? It seems to me he would have been the type to stay and help find Daryl." Hershel asked._

_Daryl smirked. "He had somethin' he had to handle."_

Jackson pulled into the familiar driveway and shut off his bike. He roughly pulled off his helmet before walking up and pounding on the door. A small woman answered.

"David? What are you doing here?"

Jackson nodded to his mother. "Where is dad?"

The woman frowned. "Watching TV, what's going on? You look upset."

Jackson snorted as he came in the house. "Your damn right I'm upset. I'm about to kick dads ass."

"_It was his father that talked to you at the park?" carol asked._

_Daryl nodded. "It seems Officer Jackson Senior wasn't very happy about his son's life choices."_

Jackson walked up to the TV, shutting it off before turning to his father.

"What the god damn hell is wrong with you!?"

Senior stood up and frowned at his son. "Don't you dare talk to me like that!"

Jackson shook his head as he clenched his jaw. "I'm going to say this one time and one time only. Stay the fuck away from Daryl and Merle. And if I ever again hear the words "stray dog" or "pound" associated with those two boys, shit will get bad."

Senior snorted. "Those inbred mutts should have been-"

Jackson grabbed his father by his jacket collar, pulling him on to the tips of his toes.

"Merle and Daryl are the sons of my best friend. They are good boys that have been through enough shit. They don't need an asshole like you telling them they are worthless."

Senior glared. "Let me down now!"

Jackson shook his head. "I'm done. Done with you. If you are willing to attack a 6 year old, then I do not need you in my life."

Jackson dropped his father and walked towards the front door.

"Get back here! How can you walk away from your family?!"

Jackson looked back at his father. "Easy, I found a true family. I have 100 brothers, all willing to lay their lives down for me. I have a family that's strong, true and just. Unlike you."

Senior shook his head. "Those boys are-"

"Say one more word about the brothers and I will fuck you up!"

Senior looked shocked. "You really think you can talk to me like that?!"

Jackson snorted. "It may have come to your attention that my life has done a complete 180 in the last few months. And you know what? I fuckin' love my life now."

"You want this?! Threatening your family and associating with murders and thieves?"

Jackson chuckled lightly. "I hope that if mom was kidnapped, beaten and raped so badly she needed a hysterectomy afterwards, that you would kill the fuckers too. Buck is my best friend, and Daryl and Merle I consider my nephews."

"You have nephews!"

Jackson shook his head. "Peter hates my guts and you damn well know it. I'm fine with it, I have a new brother. Actually a shit ton of new brothers. I've found something there, and I ain't letting go of it."

"You let go of your career, your life, your family for this, to be a damn Demon!"

"Damn right I did. If you actually gave a shit about me, instead of having your head so far up your ass you can't see the world around you, then you would have realized how fuckin' sick of my life I was! Yeah I left the prison, but I made that decision over a month before I left. The day a 17 year old was essentially given a death sentence. I will not work for a system that punishes the innocents and leaves 6 year olds to die."

Senior scoffed. "Those boys are worthless-"

A second later Senior flew back from a punch to the jaw. As he landed he looked up just in time for Jackson to grab him by his collar.

"Stay the hell away from my nephews. Stay the hell away from me. Or you will really see my demon."

Jackson threw his father to the floor and walked out the door.

"You will regret this!"

Jackson snorted as he put on his helmet.

"I haven't regretted a single thing in months. Sorry that you feel two innocent children are worthless because they are adopted by bikers. Too bad you will never get a chance to see what I see."

Senior glared. "What I see are two mutts that should have been put down!"

Jackson shook his head at senior. "What I see, I see two boys that were badly abused, and now have found a real family. A true family, that loves them. And ya know what; I think it's time for me to go home, to my family."

Jackson started up his bike and pulled out of the driveway, calling out one last time to his father.

"If I hear that you talked to Merle or Baby Boy ever again, I'll make sure every fuckin' demon knows where you live. I hope one day you can crawl out of your hiding hole and realize the world is not as you see. Until then, stay the fuck away from me, and from my family."


	16. Chapter 16

Reaching the bottom of the old maple, Buck looked up into the tree, not seeing Daryl. Buck pulled himself up into the tree, climbing up a few branches before looking around and spotting Daryl a few branches up trying to pretend Buck didn't see him. Buck made his way over and sat next to Daryl on the thick branch.

Buck chuckled. "You win this round of hide and seek Baby Boy. That was damn good."

Daryl frowned and turned away from Buck.

Buck leaned back against the tree. "Gypsy told us what happened. Good job bitin' the doc, sounded like he needed it."

Daryl smirked a little but remained silent. Buck reached over and picked Daryl up and pulled him into his chest. Buck wrapped his arms around Daryl as he tried to shove Buck away.

"Easy Baby Boy, I ain't gonna hurt ya. Come on calm down and talk to me son."

Daryl shook his head and Buck sighed as he pressed a kiss against Daryl's head.

"I know what that fucker said to ya Daryl. Ain't none of it true."

Daryl mumbled something and Buck had to concentrate to hear him. "I'm just a piece of shit."

Buck clenched his jaw, forcing his arms to remain loose. He had worked hard to gain Daryl's trust; he wasn't willing to lose it because he scared his own son.

"Silas told ya that didn't he?"

Daryl nodded and Buck turned Daryl to look at him.

"Listen to me Baby Boy, Silas Saunders is a piece of shit forever tellin' ya that you were. That man deserves to die and trust me his time is comin'. Nothin' that man told you is true. Your mine, you are my son, my child."

Daryl shook his head. "I'm not even a demon."

Buck chuckled. "Baby Boy, you are too young right now to be a demon, as is Merle."

"But he has ink."

Buck frowned for a moment. "Is that what this is about?"

Daryl shrugged. "I want my ink, but everyone says I'm too little. I'm tired of bein' little. Tired of bein' scared."

Buck smiled lightly as he leaned back.

"I got nightmares when I was your age. All the time. They scared me really bad, until my granddad told me somethin' one day. He said that when I was scared, all I had to do was call my demon. You know how you are the littlest demon Baby Boy?"

Daryl nodded as he chewed his lip.

"That's because you have a little demon in ya. One day, when you are older, you will get a tattoo on your back givin' your demon a name, a face. Look-"

Daryl watched as Buck pulled off his vest and shirt, showing the ink across his back. The Demon rocker ran across his shoulders, and just underneath it was strange image. It was three heads on one body: a bull, a ram and a man with flaming eyes. Just below the image was the name Balam.

"Balam, a king of hell with 40 legions of demons under his command . The way I see it, I have a bit of him in me. Not much, but enough that when I need to be scary, when I need to be a true demon, I am. I can call on him, and he's scarier than anythin' comin' after me. Ya see Baby Boy, you have a demon in you, and though he may be little, I think he's a pretty scary guy too."

Daryl smiled lightly, as Buck leaned next to him.

"When ya get scared, when things ain't right, that demon will protect you Baby Boy. Let him."

Daryl nodded, and climbed in Buck's lap. "Sorry daddy."

Buck looked at Daryl. "Bein' afraid is human; ya never need ta say ya sorry for that."

Daryl frowned a little bit. "Ya sure I'm too little for a tattoo?"

Buck laughed. "Ya mom would kill me."

"_That's what you mean, you really are a demon?" rick asked._

_Daryl nodded. "When I need it, I am. My demon is a part of me, a part I choose to recognize that maybe most people don't. But i know who I am, and I know what my job is. And I use my demon to do that."_

_Merle spoke up. "It's a part of you that you hold back until you can't handle shit. Then when ya reach that point, your demon is loose, and shit gets done. Ya never give up, because a demon sure as fuck wouldn't."_

Merle sat with Noah on the back porch as they waited for Buck and Daryl. Gypsy had gone inside to make dinner, knowing Buck would bring her baby back safe.

Noah looked over at Merle. "ya really know what you're doin' trackin'."

Merle shrugged. "I know enough for huntin', we had to eat."

Noah nodded. "I think maybe you should keep that up. It could be a very useful talent one day."

Merle smirked. "I can kick anyone's ass in hide and seek in the woods."

Noah snorted. "I'm thinkin' more if somethin' bad goes down, and we need a tracker, you bein' one is mighty useful. Shit, you can consider tonight your first rescue of your future SAA."

Merle chuckled. "Got a few years for that."

Noah shrugged. "True. But I'll bet ya one day, you're in my position, and Baby Boy will be right next to ya."

Merle smirked lightly. "Ya know, the idea of him as SAA is less scary ta me then the idea of me as pres."

Noah laughed. "I know the feelin'. I knew by the time I took my ink the club was leanin' hard towards votin' in sons. It's a lot of responsibility, bein' any officer. But pres is somethin' different. You choose the ultimate direction for the club. It's your responsibility to follow the code, every damn day and at every damn second. And you're already doin' that Merle. Bein' a demon comes natural to ya."

Merle was silent for a moment before nodding. "I feel right. I can't really say how, but I think the fucked up pieces of me, in my head, they're sortin' themselves out. I still hear Silas sayin' shit in my head, but now instead of it just repeating it over and over, I can tell him ta fuck off and he listens most of the time. I know it's stupid but its how I feel. "

"It ain't stupid in the least. You're findin' the confidence you were never taught how to find. Look at the men around ya Merle. Demons are strong confident men. And you are becomin' one of us. I think you are a lot closer than ya think ya are. Hell I've already seen your demon."

Merle looked over at his grandfather. "What do ya mean?"

Noah leaned forward. "Remember the day ya told Silas off?"

Merle nodded. "First time someone other than another inmate called me a prospect."

Noah smirked. "That's because that was the day everyone else saw what Buck and i saw. We watched your demon come out for the first time. All it took was the backin' of your brothers to let it out. That day, you started to truly understand what bein' a demon is. It means inside of ya is somethin' strong, somethin' powerful. And when ya let it out, shit gets done. Trust me I use my demon all the time."

Merle frowned. "Like when?"

Noah chuckled. "I may be a big bad ass biker, but starin' down the muzzle of someone else's gun is still scary as fuck. Every time. I get thru shit like that, because I know I got somethin' in me stronger than that bullet. "

Merle looked out at the forest. "I wish I had ya demon."

Noah snorted. "Son you have a tenacious demon in ya. I've never met someone so dedicated to everythin' he does. All it took was pointin' ya in the right direction. You just needed some help tamin' ya demon."

Merle pointed out. "There they are. Buck got him down fast."

Noah smiled as Buck left the forest edge, hand in hand with his youngest son.

"Buck loves ya two somethin' fierce. You've got a good daddy there."

"_This doesn't explain your initials on your toe Daryl." Shane said impatiently._

_Daryl rolled his eyes. "Quit jumpin' ahead."_

"DD, Daryl Dixon. Marked as my son forever Baby Boy."

"Wow….i have a tattoo!"

"Shh! Ya mom will end me if she finds out okay?"

"And when I'm 16 I get the cobra?"

"For ya birthday present."

"Can I have an ice cream cake?"

"We'll see how ya feel about that in 10 years. How does it feel?"

"Not as bad as the bruises the stupid nurse gave me."

"Just keep the band aid over it, and no barefoot for a while. And I get to check it every day. And keep it clean. And no messin' with it. And tell me if its hurtin' ya."

"You already said all that."

"I'm ya dad, that means I'm a little crazy."

"Hey!"

"I'm serious though, don't tell ya mom or she will skin me alive."

"_Dad did it?"_

_Daryl nodded. "Come on, I was a little kid, surrounded by people with massive tattoos that have huge significance to them. Mom had her wings; dad and gramps had their rockers. Big bro had dad's mark, i wanted the cobra so damn bad but Buck wouldn't do that one. So we compromised, and he put my new initials on my toe."_

_Merle smirked. "Ya do realize I'm tellin' mom?"_

_Daryl snickered. "Dad and I have been waitin' and watchin' to see if ya'll see it. For cryin' out loud Merle we train barefoot most of the time."_

"_I don't look at ya feet, what can I say?"_

_Daryl shrugged. "That night you and gramps talked for a long ass time on the porch, what was that about?"_

_Merle smirked lightly. "me bein' a daddy and a demon."_

Merle nodded. "I can't believe how different life is now. This time last year, I was gettin' arrested, thinkin' dark shit. Now, it's all different."

Noah looked over at Merle. "This time last year Gypsy sobbed herself to sleep almost every night, missin' Buck and losin' her chance at kids. Buck lost a piece of himself when gyspy was taken and I thought I was losin' him in that prison. You've brought them so close Merle, they're completely focused on bein' good parents."

Merle nodded. "I want to be like him someday."

Noah smiled proudly. "Good, you'd make a great father, already have to Daryl. And once you are a full member, you will make a hell of a demon."

Merle shook his head. "I've got a while for that."

Noah shrugged. "Maybe not as long as ya think."

Merle raised an eye brow. "I ain't ready yet gramps."

Noah chuckled. "One day you'll need your demon, and when that day finally comes, you'll be ready."

"_You have a good family." Carol said quietly._

_Merle nodded. "We have an amazin' mom, a dad that would die in a heartbeat for us, and an uncle that would go down fightin' right beside our dad."_

Buck heard a bike pull up, and climbed out of bed. Throwing on his jeans and colors, he went down stairs to the porch, where Jackson now stood smoking. Buck leaned on the handrail as he looked at Jackson.

Jackson looked over at Buck. "I'm sorry about what happened."

Buck shook his head. "I know those ain't your thoughts. I see how ya are with the boys, you would never say anythin' like that about them."

Jackson nodded. "Yeah, but my father did. I socked him and told him if I found out he was talking to the boys I'd fuck him up."

Buck frowned. "What's his problem?"

Jackson sighed. "Has his head up his ass. When I told him I was prospecting, he flipped shit. Said I was throwing my life away to run with murders and drug runners. He ain't willin' to see what I see."

Buck nodded. "And what do you see?"

Jackson chuckled lightly. "I see a father that loves his sons. I see a group of men willing to do the dirty work because no one else will. I see a family, one that is much closer than mine ever has been."

Buck smirked. "You're part of that family, ya know that."

Jackson nodded. "I've never felt more right in my entire life. I know I'm meant to be a demon, meant to do this."

Buck nodded. "I know, my dad said you've been one of the most impressive prospects he's seen. Said he figures one day you'll be SAA."

Jackson raised an eye brow. "I ain't taking away from Striker."

Buck shook his head. "Na, my dad figures when I become pres, you'll be the one I choose. And I think he's right."

Jackson nodded lightly. "There's way more experienced demons out there Buck."

Buck shrugged. "Yeah there is. But there's none that have done as much as you have for my boys. Even before ya became a prospect. I want an SAA I can trust not only to fight for me and the demons, but my family as well. And that's you."

"You really want the son of the man that verbally attacked Baby Boy as your SAA?"

Buck shook his head. "I want the man I consider my brother as my SAA."

Jackson chuckled. "Ya know, I had a brother. And he hates my guts, my nephews too."

Buck shook his head again. "One of ya nephews sees ya as the man that saved his life. And the other called ya Uncle Jackson yesterday. Don't sound to me like they hate ya guts."

Jackson nodded as he smiled. "Na, sounds like they like me alright."

Buck smirked. "Helps when ya brother sees ya as his right hand man too."

Jackson looked up at Buck. "I hope I live up to your expectations."

Buck nodded. "Ya will."

Jackson nodded. "I should let ya sleep, when's Baby Boy's surgery?"

Buck shrugged. "We're takin' him in at 9, but he won't be out until 3 or so. And he has to spend at least one night at the hospital."

Jackson smirked. "Well let him know uncle Jackson will be by with more Legos."

Buck laughed. "Will do. I'll see ya tomorrow brother."

Jackson nodded as he walked to his bike. "Night brother."

Buck watched as Jackson drove off, and pulled the cell phone from his vest pocket. Hitting the first speed dial, he waited a few rings before a sleepy voice answered.

"Everythin' alright?"

"Yeah everything's good. Just wanted to let ya know I think Jackson is ready for his ink."

"That fucker that talked to Baby Boy was his dad?"

"Yeah, and he told his father he would fuck him up if he got close to his nephews again."

A deep chuckle came through the phone. "What did I tell ya? He'll be a good SAA someday."

"I know, I told him that too. He's ready dad. He proved he's a demon true tonight."

"I'll let Dayne know tomorrow."

"Good, thanks dad."

"Not a problem son. Now get some sleep. I'll see ya at the hospital tomorrow."

"Night dad, see ya then."

"Night Buck."

Noah chuckled as he tossed his phone onto his bedside table. Well the evening had certainly taken an interesting turn.

Jackson was going to make a strong SAA next to Buck. Striker had come to Noah weeks ago, asking if he could start training the man. Noah had agreed, but had striker hold off on telling Jackson what he was being trained for. That was Buck's job, to tell his brother he wanted him as SAA.

Jackson was ready, his demon was ready. Merle's was getting close, not much longer until his demon proved himself.

What Noah didn't realize was that day was coming, much sooner than anticipated.


	17. Chapter 17

"_How did the surgery go?" rick asked as he sat with Lori._

_Daryl snickered then looked at Merle who was chuckling. "Baby Boy kicked our asses!"_

"You are not sedatin' my son anymore!"

The doctor frowned. "The hallucinations-"

Buck shook his head. "The hallucinations are brought on by sedatives! I'm not lettin' ya give him more."

The doctor sighed. "Alright, but i caution that these types of hallucinations have a predisposition to give the patient violent tendencies."

Buck snorted. "If my 6 year old bites me I'm just damn fine with it. Just let me and his family handle Daryl for now."

The doctor nodded and walked away to where Daryl was being moved to recovery. The surgery had gone well, and now he was supposed to be starting to wake up. Buck walked back to the waiting room where Gypsy, Noah and Merle were waiting.

Merle looked up as Buck came in the room. "What's goin' on?"

Buck sat with Gypsy as he looked at his son. "They wanted to give him more sedatives because of the hallucinations. I told them hell no."

Merle snorted. "Good, he don't need any more of that shit in his blood."

Gypsy nodded. "Be careful when he's waking up. Noah had to hold Daryl for quite a few hours, got bit and kicked quite a bit."

Buck chuckled. "Don't worry; I won't let Baby Boy kick my ass too much."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"Okay, your turn!"

Merle snickered as he sat on the bed, switching with Buck who limped off. Noah and Gypsy were giggling as Buck glared.

"It ain't fuckin' funny!"

Gypsy laughed. "I think that was Baby Boy making sure you can't have any more kids."

Buck chuckled as he groaned and leaned over. "God damn, I think he was a horse in a past life!"

Merle snickered as he held Daryl, being very careful to not have his baby brother's legs anywhere near his joy department.

"He got ya good there."

Buck snorted. "I vote no more surgeries."

"Well you look like you're having fun."

Buck looked up as Striker and Jackson came in the room.

"Baby Boy decided to make sure I couldn't have any more kids."

Jackson snickered. "He is a feisty little guy."

"Fuckin' hell!"

Buck looked up to see Daryl hanging off of Merle's hand like a crocodile, as Merle gritted his teeth.

"Jesus Christ, he could chew threw bricks!"

Gypsy sat on the bed, rubbing Daryl's back and speaking quietly to him until he let go of Merle, who sighed and looked at Noah.

"How long did this last the first time?"

Noah chuckled. "About 4 hours. We're only halfway done. Count yourself lucky, he got my neck."

Merle groaned as Daryl kicked him in the shine. "Fuck imagine what he'll be like in 20 years!"

_Daryl snickered as Merle cuffed him across the back of the head. "I think I turned out pretty good."_

_Merle rolled his eyes. "At least ya don't bite people anymore."_

"Ow! Fuck it's like holdin' a damn eel!" Buck groaned as Daryl struggled against him, still lost in the hallucinations.

Jackson snickered from his seat across from Buck. "Good to know one 6 year old can kick a Demons ass."

Buck narrowed his eyes at Jackson. "Careful or I'll hand him to you!"

Jackson chuckled. "Na, its Noah's turn next."

Noah shook his head. "Hey now, I had 4 hours of this when all ya'll were screwin' around in the big house."

Jackson shrugged and sat on the bed next to Buck. "Hand him over then."

Buck carefully handed over Daryl, but not carefully enough as Daryl's little fist shot up and socked his father in the nose.

"Jesus! Aw fuck-"Buck swore as he grabbed at the Kleenex box, trying to stop the blood gushing from his nose.

Merle came back in the room with a few ice packs and snickered.

"Here, I figured you'd need a few."

Buck eyed his eldest as he grabbed two. "Yeah, one for my nuts and the other for my nose!"

Gypsy smirked as she sat next to Jackson on the bed, rubbing Daryl's hair as Jackson adjusted his hold to include Daryl's arms.

"He's going to be one hell of a Demon someday."

Jackson snorted. "He's one now! So far it's VP, SAA and a prospect down with injuries."

Striker groaned from where he was laying on the side bed, recovering from a strong kick to his gut.

"Careful, it'll be two prospects down before long."

Jackson smirked. "Yeah I figure so. Good thing we still have an angel here to protect us. Plus pres."

Noah chuckled. "Yeah, and pres is very specifically seated away from the flailin' 6 year old. Come on people, I did this for hours on my own!"

Gypsy snorted and looked at the group. "He wrapped Baby Boy up in a sleeping bag, he cheated."

Buck snickered. "Pussy."

Noah shrugged. "At least my nuts are intact."

Jackson chuckled. "Smart man. "

Buck snorted. "God can ya imagine what it'll be like when he's older?"

Gypsy shrugged. "I have a feeling that will include a strait jacket then."

Merle snickered. "Yeah, but who gets to put it on him?"

Noah chuckled. "As pres I vote someone other than me!"

Buck shook his head. "I figure I'll get hit in the nuts then too. Thank god I got my kids already, even if one bit me. At least he didn't shove me!"

Merle smirked. "Ya never did kick my ass for that."

Buck chuckled. "Na, I had bigger things on my mind. Such as breakin' my son out of prison."

Jackson snickered then concentrated as Daryl thrashed against him. He was starting to wake up, but just enough to see the hallucinations more clearly and speak to them.

"Screw you!"

The group laughed as Jackson looked down at Daryl. "Well thank you Baby Boy."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"Mama?"

Gypsy smiled at Daryl as he sleepily looked at her. "Hey sweetie, how are you feeling?"

Daryl grumbled against Merle's chest. "Bad people, scary little Demon."

Buck chuckled as he rubbed Daryl's head. "That's right Baby Boy, you got ya scary little Demon in ya."

Daryl opened his eyes a bit more, looking up at Merle. "Why did ya have Silas' face?"

Merle paled and looked up at Buck worriedly, as Buck sat with him.

"It was the meds little bro, Silas ain't around I can promise ya that. Besides, you would have kicked his ass today."

Daryl looked confused at Merle. "Why's ya got a black eye?"

Merle chuckled. "Let's just say a little Demon kicked my ass."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Buck looked up and snickered at Jackson as he came in the room, Merle, Striker and Noah behind him. Buck had stayed overnight at the hospital with Daryl, who had eventually come down from the sedatives. But it seemed he left a mark or two.

Striker had a deep bruise on his fore arm, Merle had a black eye and several bite marks on his arms and hands. Jackson had scratches across his face and a limp.

"Well don't you all look like shit."

Merle chuckled as he went to the bed, sitting next to Daryl, who was starting to wake up.

"You have a bite mark on your neck."

Buck shrugged. "Battle wounds."

"_Wow, so you were scary at 6?" Glenn asked surprised._

_Merle snickered. "That was before he started trainin'. If he wanted to, Baby Boy could kick my ass."_

_Daryl shrugged. "Don't really have a reason to try."_

_Merle smirked. "Thank god for that."_

_Lori sat up as she looked at Daryl. "Did the surgery help?"_

_Daryl nodded. "They fixed the bone that hadn't healed right; it was puttin' pressure on my eye and hurt like hell. But I never got my full vision back."_

_Lori frowned. "So what can you see out of that eye?"_

_Daryl smirked. "A lot more than ya would think."_

Merle crouched beside the tree, listening carefully. He moved silently across the pitch black clearing, just reaching the edge before he heard a Tarzan yell behind him, and a weight crashed into his back.

"Got ya!"

Merle growled as Daryl "tagged" him.

"How the hell did ya do that? That was the fastest ever!"

Daryl snickered. "You're out!"

Merle chuckled as he stood up. "Who does that leave ya?"

Daryl smirked. "No one."

Merle blinked. "How the hell…"

Daryl grabbed Merle's hand, pulling him back towards the house. As they came out of the tree line, Merle saw his father and uncle on the back porch and walked Daryl over. Buck snickered as Merle came up to him.

"He's good!"

Merle shook his head. "Did ya give him night vision goggles or somethin'? He didn't used to be that good at midnight hide and seek. That was way faster."

Jackson snorted. "You're telling me! I was the first one he found!"

Merle looked over at his uncle. "Where were you?"

"I was by the old maple, but I was moving to the big thing of ferns when he got me."

Merle frowned. "He got me when I was goin' across a clearin', I couldn't even really see where I was goin'."

Buck raised an eye brow. "He got me when I stood up to stretch from where I was sittin' under the apple tree."

The three men heard a snicker and looked down at Daryl who had a mischievous grin on. Buck smirked as he picked up Daryl.

"How the hell did ya do that Baby Boy?"

Daryl smirked. "I closed my good eye."

Buck blinked. "Ya were usin' ya bad eye?"

Merle and Buck looked at each other. The doctor said Daryl had fairly limited sight in that eye besides being color blind in it.

Gypsy walked up beside Buck, looking at Daryl. "Baby Boy, what are you saying?"

Daryl giggled. "I saw them move. It was real easy."

Buck looked down at Daryl. "Your bad eye, you can see stuff movin' in the dark?"

Daryl nodded. "With my good eye closed, almost anythin' that moves I can see. Like that!"

Daryl pointed out to a part of the yard that was in pitch blackness. Noah grabbed the flashlight he had beside him and clicked it on. Standing in the darkness was a bobcat, now hissing and running off.

Daryl snickered. "I chased the kitty a bit."

Merle looked shocked at Daryl. "Wait so anythin' that moves in the dark ya can see?"

Daryl nodded. "With my good eye closed yup."

Buck chuckled. "Well then, Baby Boy has night vision. Ain't that a kick in the head. Well Baby Boy, ya won, so I guess that means ice cream."

"_You can see in the dark?"_

_Daryl shook his head at rick. "I can see movement real well in the dark, but only in my bad eye."_

_Shane snorted. "What so you're really good at hide and seek?"_

_Daryl raised an eye brow. "I'm good enough to tell you ya may want to turn around because three walkers just came out of the woods."_

_Shane turned as rick grabbed the flash light, and shone it on the gimping figures coming towards them from nearly 100 feet away. _

"_Turn that damn light off." Daryl chuckled as he stood up and walked towards them. _

_He dispatched the walkers with cold efficiency, before walking back towards the group._

_Merle smirked as Daryl sat down. "It's a very useful talent. Trust me on that, it's saved my life a few times."_

_Hershel chuckled. "Good way to turn a weakness into a strength Daryl."_

_Daryl smirked. "Thanks. Not like it was my choice though."_

"_Still, I bet that has saved your life a few times."_

_Daryl nodded. "It has, but not as much as ya would think. Most of the time I ain't alone, Merle is with me."_

_Beth looked up at Merle. "Can you fight in the dark?"_

_Merle nodded. "I have, quite a few times. But I ain't anywhere near as good as Baby Boy."_

_Daryl shrugged. "I ain't too sure about that. Remember the Incendios?"_

_Merle paled for a moment. "No I don't. I have zero memory of the most terrifyin' experience of my life."_

_Beth frowned. "The Incendios?"_

_Merle nodded. "The first time I had to kill." _

_**Winding up on this one! About 4ish chapters until the governor! Im in the process of writing a Boondock Saints/ Walking Dead crossover. It's gonna be a short story, only like 7 chapters, but looking more at the brothers like this one. Did I mention merle and daryl are now irish twins? **_


	18. Chapter 18

"_see I told you rick! They're murderers!" Shane spat._

_Merle glared at Shane "you bet your fuckin' ass I'm a murderer. It was kill or be killed that night."_

_Rick frowned. "what happened?"_

_Merle sighed. "it started as a regular night."_

"there ya go! That's my boy!" Buck cheered as he held up the training pads for Merle

Merle concentrated as he repeatedly kicked up, perfecting the chest kick that Buck was working on with him.

"fuck, that's a hard one." Merle panted as Buck nodded.

"it's useful, get's your opponent on the ground. You'll use it trust me."

Merle nodded. "always do. what next?"

Buck shook his head. "time ta get cleaned up. You good for tonight?"

Merle nodded again as he took the tape off of his knuckles. "I've got studyin' to do. Go on and have fun."

Buck nodded as he watched Merle pull on his vest. "those colors are gettin' tight, you'll need a new vest soon."

Merle chuckled. "mom's makin' me go shoppin' with her next week. I've out grown all my clothes."

Buck smirked. "see what did I tell ya? A bit of good food and workin' out and you've become a beast."

Merle shrugged. "I'm nothin' like you. Hell even Jackson started workin' out the same time as me and is bigger."

Buck shook his head. "you're 17 Merle Ya haven't been thru ya final growin' stage yet. Give it a few years and you'll be as big as me."

Merle smirked. "my goal is ta kick ya ass in arm wrestlin' some day."

Buck chuckled as he put away the work out gear. "some day my son, some day. Come on, gypsy will kick my ass if I don't shower before we go."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"and the phone is charged if you need to call. Call for any reason, anything. If Baby Boy can't get to sleep call me. He's already in his Pjs, but there's spares in his closet. His shakes are in the refrigerator-"

Merle snorted. "mom! I've been home for 3 months, I know where his shakes are! Come on, go have fun. "

Gypsy smiled bashfully. "I'm leaving my babies home alone for the first time ever. Give me a break."

Merle chuckled as he stood from the kitchen table to stand in front of Gypsy.

"mom, I raised Daryl for 5 years. Go on, everythin' will be fine."

Buck chuckled as he watched the scene unfold. Tonight Manny got out of prison, as well as Claire was officially becoming an angel, aka tonight was going to be quite a party. Merle had come to Gypsy and Buck over a week ago and told them he would watch Daryl that night, giving Buck and Gypsy a night to party for the first time in over a year.

Buck had gotten ready the same way as always, black black and a bit more black. Gypsy had picked an outfit that had Buck on edge, and in many ways he was glad his kids weren't going to be around for this party. No need to scar their minds.

"come on babe. He's got this. Look, ya all dolled up and ready ta go. Claire will kill ya if you're not there."

Gypsy smirked at Buck as she clicked past him towards where Daryl was bumping down the stairs.

"I'm sure that's all the reasons."

Buck chuckled as he eyed Gypsy. "I can think of a few more."

"please go before I have to explain to Baby Boy what sex is." Merle snarked quietly enough for gypsy not to hear.

Buck laughed. "blame ya mom, I'm tryin' ta get out of here!"

Gypsy turned and mock glared at Buck who smirked. "let's go already!"

Gypsy picked up Daryl and walked over, both Merle and Buck wondering how she was balancing in her stilettos while holding her 6 year old.

"be good for your big brother okay?"

"go mom! Merle said once you guys are gone he's gonna let me watch renn and stimpy!"

Merle rolled his eyes as Gypsy shot him a look. "I know, only until 8."

Gypsy smirked as she handed over Daryl "8 my ass."

Buck chuckled as he ushered Gypsy out the door. "I'm lockin' the gate. Call if ya need anythin'."

Merle nodded. "see ya later dad."

"_wait, you had a gate?" Carl asked. _

_Merle nodded. "part of why Noah got the place and Buck liked it, woods with a fence all the way thru, Big gate, key code and everythin'."_

_Rick looked up. "sounds like a pretty safe place."_

_Merle and Daryl looked at each other before Merle spoke quietly. "it wasn't that night."_

"come on, just one more episode!"

Merle chuckled. "fine! But if mom finds out I let ya stay up until 10, she'll take my keys."

Daryl shook his head. "I ain't tellin' her!"

Merle smirked as he pointed to the TV. "one episode more. And that's it."

Daryl ran to the TV as Merle turned back to his homework. English sucked, but thankfully he was onto his chemistry class. A lot easier.

"why aren't they usin' the code?"

Merle looked up to see Daryl looking out the front window. Frowning he stood up and went to Daryl's side and looked out. In a second his blood ran cold, those weren't demons at the gate. It was the Incendios.

"_Incendios? Like the gang in Texas?" Rick frowned._

_Daryl nodded. "that's the mother chapter. These guys were an off group, and a lot more violent. They had been goin' thru Tennessee and moved on to Georgia. They were lookin' for an area to take over, figured they would try after the Demons since they had a weakness."_

"_you two." Dale said quietly. "they came after you."_

_Merle and Daryl nodded._

Buck threw back his shot smirking at Gypsy. Daisy had started a game of body shots, and Buck and Striker were determined to win. The party was in full swing, and quite a number of demons were watching the game and betting. Jackson whistled to Buck, catching his attention.

"don't you dare lose this! I have 40 bucks against Mickey."

Buck snorted. "that may have been a stupid bet!"

Buck turned to Gypsy, smirking. "you're turn."

Gypsy smirked as she licked across Buck's collar bone, nipping sharply. Buck growled, but stayed still as she completed her shot.

"on to you Daisy!"

Buck chuckled as he watched Striker grit his teeth, it seemed the women weren't playing fair. Buck felt his phone go off and pulled it out.

"hey big man whats'-"

"the Incendios are here!"

Buck shot stiff up, catching Jackson's attention. Jackson turned to the bar, smacking his hand down to catch the bar tender Garret's attention.

"Shut the music off! Now!"

Garret dove for the system, shutting it down in a second. The demons stared at Buck as he waved over his dad, who was pushing his way thru the crowd.

"How many?"

" way more then I can handle, and they're armed. "

Buck looked up to Noah as he broke thru the crowd.

"the Incendios are at the house! They're after my boys!"

Instantly the demons went into action. Noah ordered the war room open, and to everyman a gun. Striker ripped thru the crowd gathering outside the war room. Dayne joined him handing out guns as fast as they could. Demons grabbed their weapons and ran to the parking lot. Buck forwent the war room, grabbing a semi automatic from Jackson as he reached buck's side.

"we're comin' Merle Just hold on, get you and Baby Boy hidden. Use the attic."

"Buck that won't work, they're nearly thru the gate. I'm goin' to the woods."

Buck threw open the door, Jackson running beside him. "we're comin' Merle, run and hide. I will find you, I promise."

"dad, I love you."

Buck bit his lip as he ran to his bike. "I love you too Merle. Just hang on."

Jackson reached his bike same time as Buck. "how many we dealin' with here?"

"the entire gang."

Jackson nodded, and pulled out beside Buck quickly, as the demons moved to protect their littlest demon and youngest prospect.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle grabbed Daryl, clutching him with one arm as his other checked his knife at his side as he took off down the hallway. He threw open the back door and ran as fast as he could across the short field. Hearing bikes behind him, Merle looked over his shoulder to see the incendios breaking thru the gate. Merle pushed on, hitting the tree line.

Merle ran thru the small amount of moonlight that illuminated the forest. He knew where he was going to hide Daryl, but he needed to get there before any of the incendios found them. Seeing the old maple ahead, Merle ran to it, one handedly climbing up the tree. It had lots of strong thick branches, thick enough for Daryl to hide, but not him. Merle climbed up several branches, before setting Daryl down.

"listen to me Daryl, these are not demons. These are not good guys. You have to stay quiet okay?"

Daryl nodded, clearly frightened.

Merle gave him a kiss on the fore head before leaning back. "I can't stay here Daryl, they'll find us. Just promise me, you'll stay still and quiet, until buck gets here."

Daryl shook his head. "no! stay Merle stay!"

Merle grabbed Daryl's shoulders. "little bro I can't, otherwise they get us both."

Daryl teared up, knowing what ever was happening was not good. Merle heard the bikes get closer and turned back to Daryl

"stay here, stay quiet. Wait for dad."

Daryl nodded and Merle smiled at him. "good. I love ya."

"I love ya too Merle"

Merle nodded to Daryl, and jumped down the tree, and ran off into the forest.

"_you left Daryl?" Andrea asked quietly._

_Merle nodded. "I had too. There was no way for me to hide in the trees, and I wasn't goin' to risk them findin' Baby Boy if they found me."_

_Beth looked up at Merle "why were the incendios after you two?"_

_Daryl leaned forward. "the demons control a large amount of territory, more then most MCs. The incendios wanted the territory, but they had to get the demons out first. The key to takin' down an MC is to destroy its organization, it's government. That meant gettin' rid of us."_

_Beth frowned. "so they were looking to kill a teenager and a 6 year old boy?"_

_Merle nodded. "think about it. Daryl was a rally call for the demons, and I was in line for presidency. It would have killed Buck if we died, would have killed Noah too. And that would have killed the Demons."_

_Hershel spoke up. "how did you survive?"_

_Merle smirked lightly. "I found my Demon."_

Merle crouched in a group of ferns, hearing the incendios coming closer. He was just out of sight of the maple, just out of sight of Daryl. He bite his lip, he knew he didn't stand a good chance of making it thru the night. But Daryl was hidden, and Buck was on his way. If Merle could hold off the Incedios until Buck got there….

Merle swore under his breath, pulling the knife from his hip. Closing his fingers around the handle, Merle panicked for a few moments, desperately trying to remember everything Noah and Buck had taught him. His heart pounded as he heard the first Incedios get close, and he remembered something Noah had told him months ago.

As the incendio came past the ferns, Merle grabbed him from behind and slit his throat in one smooth motion. As the body hit the ground, Merle growled. It was Demon time.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Buck flew down the highway towards his home, Jackson just behind him and the Demons following. Noah pulled along side Buck, a massive gun across his back. He was going way over speed limits, but Buck couldn't care less.

His boys. The incendios were after his boys. Buck growled to himself, He was going to shred the fuckers alive. He pulled ahead, Jackson following closely.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle wiped the blood that splattered across his face as the next Incendio fell. He didn't know how many he had taken down, all he knew was he was not done yet.

Merle heard running behind him, and turned and stabbed at the Incendio grabbing at him. As the blade slammed into the man, Merle felt a sharp pain go thru his left arm. He stabbed twice more, throwing the man to the ground.

Merle turned as he heard more footsteps, and ducked against a tree. As the steps stopped, he jumped out, stabbing towards the Incendio. The man turned and dodged as Merle struck, only hitting his side before Merle was thrown to the ground.

Merle kicked out at the man, catching him in the knee. The man fell and Merle rolled out of the way, before getting to his feet. The man flipped over, drawing his gun and firing. Merle felt something rip across his chest, but ignored the pain as he stabbed down, hitting the Incendio in his temple.

Merle rose and ducked against a tree, gasping for a minute. Looking to his chest, he saw a deep tear now flowing with blood. Merle heard more Incendio coming, and he knew his luck was running out.

"_the scar on your chest?" Beth asked softly._

_Merle nodded, lost in the memory of the night. "I didn't feel any pain, just kept goin'."_

_Hershel frowned "how did you do it? Keep fighting I mean"._

"_I didn't have any other choice."_

Merle dove to strike out, but was slammed back against the tree. He hit his head hard, but raised his knife. Merle felt hands close around his throat, choking him. He stabbed down, hitting something but not a kill hit. The hands grew tighter, and Merle fought against them, before he was thrown to the ground.

Hitting the forest floor, Merle looked up just in time to see a man stomp down, and his hand exploded in pain. The next second his arm snapped and Merle knew he was done for.

"get him over here!"

Merle felt hands drag him to his feet, pulling him over. Two men grabbed him from behind, one holding a knife to Merle's throat. they dragged him to a clearing, where the moon shone bright. He was thrown in front of someone, hitting the ground hard.

Merle looked up, and saw a huge man standing above him. His mind flashed to Silas, and he knew this man was just as bad. The man leaned over, chuckling darkly as he pointed his gun at Merle

"well aren't you impressive. You killed a lot of my men tonight, that doesn't make me very happy."

Merle glared up at the man. "fuck you."

The man smirked. "ah ah ah. I'm the one with the gun here. You better behave or you're dead boy."

Merle shook his head. "you'd have to kill me before I'd do anythin' you asked."

The man punched out at Merle, catching him in the cheek.

"listen up you piece of shit. Tell me where the little one is."

Merle smirked at the man. "burn in hell."

The man glared for a moment, before kicking Merle in the head. as he fell to the ground, Merle took two more kicks to his chest and one to his broken arm. Merle groaned as he laid on the ground. Hearing the sound of a safety clicking off, Merle looked up at the man standing over him.

"you know what? I can keep the little one as a hostage, you I don't need. "

Merle glared up, knowing this was it. He heard a gun shot and braced for more pain.

It never came.


	19. Chapter 19

Merle watched as the man's head exploded, and his body fell to the ground. the sounds of war burst around Merle as gun shots rang across the forest and all around him bodies fell.

Merle attempted to look around, but his head swam with pain. He was on the edge of passing out, when he heard it.

"Merle!"

Buck. He was here. Buck got here in time. Merle smirked lightly as his eyes rolled back, and he passed out on the forest floor.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"Merle!"

Buck ran to his son's side, and rolled him over.

"god no, please Merle!"

Buck held his hand to Merle's neck and froze for a moment, before he felt a soft thump against his finger tips. Buck grasped Merle, pulling him into his arms.

"Merle, come on son. I need you back with me, come on!"

Buck heard footsteps running towards him, and looked up as Noah came to a stop above him, Jackson close behind. Noah took one look at Merle, before his face turned darker then Buck had ever seen.

Noah turned back to the forest, shouting as loud as possible. " none live!"

A round of yells came out, as the Incendios were executed across the forest, the demons raining hell fire down on the attackers.

Pulling a small bottle from his pocket, Jackson dropped to Merle's side as buck held Merle tight in his arms. opening the smelling salts, Jackson held them under Merle's nose for a few seconds before Merle moaned. Buck shook Merle lightly, trying not to aggravate his injuries.

"Merle, I need ya here, come on son, come on!"

Merle opened his eyes, looking up at Buck. "dad…"

Buck swore as he held Merle "fuck Merle, I thought I lost ya."

Merle winced. "I thought I was done for."

Buck shook his head. "they're all down, every last fuckin' one of them."

Merle nodded, before opening his eyes wider in panic. "Baby Boy! I put him in the maple, the old one."

Jackson nodded to Buck. "I'll stay with Merle, go."

Buck nodded, looking down at Merle as he carefully laid his son on the ground.

"I'll be right back, I swear Merle"

Merle nodded lightly. "go dad. Please."

Buck nodded, running off in the direction of the tree Daryl seemed to favor. He ran threw the forest, Demons turning to follow him. Buck ignored them as he jumped over a group of bodies. He ran into the clearing under the tree, running to the bottom of the old maple he had sat in with Daryl a few months ago. reaching the bottom, buck looked up, desperately looking for Daryl. Not seeing him, Buck's blood ran cold again.

"Daryl!" Buck screamed, desperate to hear something back.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle groaned as Noah dropped beside him, as Jackson looked him over. Jackson looked up to Noah.

"broken arm, broken hand. Stab wound to his left arm, some sort of injury across his upper right chest. He took some hits and kicks too. Probably has a concussion and busted ribs."

Noah nodded, pushing back the vest to reveal the deep gash.

"Jesus Merle, it's a bullet graze."

Merle nodded, trying not to pass out as his grandfather leaned over him.

"sorry gramps, I did the best I could."

Noah shook his head. "Merle you took on one of the most violent gangs around tonight. And I know some of those bodies are not from the demons that came with me. You did damn good Merle I'm really proud."

Merle shook his head. "did dad find Daryl?"

Jackson looked up at Merle from where he was pressing a cloth on Merle's chest. "he's going right now. Buck will be back any second Merle"

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"Daddy?!"

Buck felt a rush of relief as Daryl peaked around a high branch in the tree. Daryl rushed to climb down the tree as buck climbed towards him. Buck reached up and pulled Daryl tightly into his chest.

"god Baby Boy. " Buck murmured as Daryl wrapped his arms around Buck's neck.

"daddy the bad guys are after Merle!" Daryl sobbed into Buck's chest.

Buck rubbed Daryl's back. "I know baby boy, Merle's hurt but I got there in time. Come on, we need to get back to him."

Buck turned to climb out of the tree, and looked down to see Striker a few branches down, looking up at him with a worried face.

"Baby Boy okay?"

Buck nodded and Striker visibly relaxed as he turned and nodded to someone below him. Buck heard the call go out that both boys were accounted for as he climbed down. He kept one arm tight around Daryl, clutching his son to his chest as he jumped to the ground.

The demons that had collected parted to let buck thru on his way back to Merle. Reaching the clearing, Buck saw the rest of the club collected. Reaching Merle's side, Buck dropped to his knees, Daryl turning to see Merle. Merle looked up at Buck, relief clear across his face. Daryl sat next to Merle, looking up at his brother.

"bad guys gone?"

Merle nodded. "yeah little bro, the bad guys are gone."

Noah stood, watching as buck took a moment with his sons. Striker walked up beside Noah.

"your orders pres?"

Noah turned to Striker, Dayne and Jackson who stood closest.

"Striker, Dayne, you two handle clean up. I want to know how many Merle took out. Jackson, call Gypsy, let her know Baby Boy's is fine, but we're takin' Merle to the hospital."

The three men nodded, and split off to do their jobs.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Gypsy heaved as she threw up in the toilet. Daisy was behind her, holding her hair as Claire stood near by with a glass of water.

Gypsy leaned back against the door, tears running down her face. It wasn't the alcohol that made her sick. It was the fact that both her sons could die tonight that made her sick to her stomach.

Claire knelt in front of Gypsy. "drink this, please honey."

Gypsy took the glass, her hands shaking. "my boys, they're after my babies!"

Daisy nodded. "I know honey, but Buck and the Demons are headed there now. Merle knows how to fight and he's been defending his little brother since the day Baby Boy was born. Merle won't let anything happen to Baby Boy."

Gypsy nodded lightly. "I know, I know Merle would do anything to protect Baby Boy. And I think that may kill him tonight."

Claire shook her head. "you can't think like that Gypsy! You know how hard Merle has been working in training. And the Demons have to be there by now."

Gypsy looked up at her fellow angel. "so why haven't we heard anything yet?"

All three women jumped when Gypsy's phone went off from where it laid on the floor. Gypsy grasped at it, quickly flipping it open.

"are they alright?"

"Baby Boy is fine, Merle is injured We're taking him to the hospital."

Gypsy let out a sob. "how bad? How bad is my baby hurt?"

Jackson sighed. "Merle took a beating, and he has a badly broken right arm. But he's going to be okay Gypsy, I promise."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Sheriff Walter walked into the hospital, and took a look around. The Demons were everywhere, some sitting some standing. All heavily armed. Looking around, the sheriff walked up to Dayne.

"where's Noah? What the hell is goin' on?"

Dayne turned to the sheriff. "go down that hallway, he's waiting with Buck."

The sheriff nodded and turned to go down the hallway. Seeing Noah, he went up to him.

"Noah what in god's name is goin' on? I have reports of a new gang comin' thru, then my guys are tellin' me the demons are on the move fully armed. Is a war goin' to explode here?"

Noah looked up at the man, and pulled him to the side away from where he was standing with Striker and Buck. Buck was sitting holding Daryl tight. He had ridden in the truck with Merle as Jackson drove. Buck had been silent except to answer a few questions, having never let go of Baby Boy the entire time. Daryl was sitting in his father's lap, alternating between chewing his lip and fiddling with Buck's vest patches as Buck rubbed his back.

Noah turned to Sheriff Walter. "that gang that pulled thru, that was the Incendios."

The sheriff raised an eye brow. "the same guys that tore up Marysville?"

Noah nodded. "they've been lookin' to take over some territory. Decided to give the demons a try. They went after my grandsons tonight while they were home alone."

The sheriff frowned. "shit. Did they make it?"

Noah nodded. "Merle's hurt bad. Busted arm and hand, bullet graze across the chest, concussion and several broken ribs. Baby Boy is okay, Merle hid him."

The sheriff nodded. "that's what my guys saw, the Demons respondin' to an attack."

Noah nodded. "the boys were home alone tonight because we had a big party goin' on. Merle called Buck, we took off. Buck barely got there in time, the Incendio pres had Merle on the ground, ready to kill."

The sheriff eyed Noah. "I take it this threat wasn't taken lightly."

Noah scoffed. "those fuckers came after my grandsons. I gave the order for every single one of them to be executed."

The sheriff sighed. "Noah, that's a lot of bodies I have to cover up."

Noah shook his head. "you can go search that forest all you want, you won't find a single body. Just a lot of blood, a good amount shed by my eldest grandson as he fought to defend himself and his baby brother. You want to investigate, go ahead. But this was an attack, and the demons responded."

The sheriff shook his head. "those guys killed a lady in Marysville. I'd say you did the world a favor."

Noah shrugged. "I don't give a shit about the world at the moment. All I care about is that my grandsons are alive, and that is purely due to Merle. He saved himself as well as Baby Boy tonight."

The sheriff nodded to Noah. "he did what was needed, and the demons were defendin' innocents. You won't have any trouble from me."

Noah nodded. "I appreciate that."

"buck!"

Noah and the sheriff looked to where Gypsy ran in, Claire and Daisy right behind her. Buck stood, holding Daryl close as he pulled Gypsy in.

Noah turned back to the sheriff. "the Demons will calm down once we hear from the doctor. For now, just tell your guys to avoid the Demons. We're all pretty amped at the moment."

The sheriff nodded. "I'll have my boys pull in, but keep an eye on the city limits. If any more Incendios come, I'll let you know."

Noah nodded and walked back to his family. The sheriff turned and walked out of the hospital, headed over to where he had parked. He got in his car, and drove a few blocks away to the station.

As he came inside, he motioned over the few other officers that worked in his department. There wasn't much need for many cops when you have a strong MC defending the town, and the MC president was a reasonable man.

"listen up, keep some space between you and the demons for now, all of them are on edge at the moment."

One of the deputies spoke up. "boss, what the hell happened? They were movin' crazy fast, and looked ready for war."

The sheriff sighed. "that gang ya saw earlier, they went after Buck's boys when they were home alone tonight. What ya'll saw earlier was the demons in route to defend them."

The deputies all looked at each other. The story of the sons of the demon VP had made its way across town, and everyone knew how strongly the demons defended themselves.

"we got a war on our hands?"

The sheriff shook his head. "Na, there ain't a single one of those fuckers left standin'. But they got some good hits in, Merle the older boy, he's in the hospital. The little one only survived because his big brother hid him. The Demons got there in time, but only just."

_LIVIN' ON A PRAYER_

Merle woke to the sound of beeping. It took him several minutes to realize the beeps were following his heart beat which for some reason Merle could hear. His head was swimming, he was having problems concentrating.

Merle opened his eyes, and looked around the dim room. Noah was sitting next to Merle's bed, staring off in the distance. Gypsy was on the seat on the wall, curled up around Daryl, both sleeping.

"Merle?"

Merle looked to the other side of his bed, to where Buck leaned forward, a worried look on his face.

"dad?"

Buck looked relieved in a heart beat. "yeah it's me."

Merle heard Noah stand, and looked to where he was now shacking Gypsy lightly. Noah picked up Daryl who was still asleep, as Gypsy quickly rose and rushed to Merle's bed.

"you're awake! Merle, god you scared me!"

Merle smirked as Gypsy grasped his good hand. "guess I ain't as good of a baby sitter as I thought."

Gypsy shook her head. "baby, I don't give a damn how late Daryl was up, you did good sweetie, really good. How do you feel?"

Merle frowned. "my head is messed up, can't focus."

Buck stood up. "it's the blood lost, plus the meds they've got ya on. I'll get the doc, he'll want to check you out."

"Merle?"

Merle looked over to where Daryl had wiggled down from Noah's arms, and walked over. He stood nervously beside the bed.

"ya better?"

Merle chuckled lightly. "workin' on it little bro. hey I'll be fine. You all good?"

Daryl nodded as he crawled on Merle's bed. "I stayed real quiet, and dad found me, just like ya said."

Merle looked up as Buck came back in the room, a doctor following.

"dad found me too."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

Merle waved to Daryl as he sleepily waved to him from his place in Gypsy's arms. Noah was giving them a ride home, Buck choosing to stay overnight with Merle

As the door shut, Buck turned back to Merle "how are ya really feelin'?"

Merle winced. "like total shit. Everythin' hurts."

Buck reached up, grabbing a remote on the side of the bed. "here, this things set up to give ya more pain killers, but not enough to overdose."

Merle took the remote in his good hand, pressing the button. "Daryl was in the tree?"

Buck nodded. "stayed exactly where ya put him. Good thinkin' son, ya made me proud tonight."

Merle snorted. "don't feel like it at the moment."

Buck shook his head. "ya took on men double your age, that have been fightin' since you was born. And ya broke the club record for most take outs in one incident. Ya beat ya grandad."

Merle looked over at buck. "how many?"

Buck smirked. "9, ya took out 9 of those bastards in the dark, with a buck knife, with only 3 months of trainin' under ya belt."

Merle looked down at his cast that wrapped from above his elbow nearly to his finger tips.

"I don't remember most of it. It's all fuzzy."

Buck nodded. "that's the shock. Ya killed tonight Merle, the first time is hard as hell. But ya did it for a damn good reason. This wasn't a war about drugs or egos, this was a flat out attack on you and baby boy. And ya more then rose to the challenge."

Merle pressed the button again as he turned on his bed to face Buck. "what was your first kill?"

Buck smirked lightly. "Gypsy's cousin. Do ya know why ya mom's called Gypsy?"

Merle shook his head.

"your mom was born in the south of France, to a collective of Romani gypsies. When she was 15, her uncle sent her to America, supposedly to work with her cousins as a maid. She got here, and was forced into the sex industry by her pimp cousin. She was there for 7 years before I met her."

Merle frowned. "wait, so mom's French?"

Buck shook his head. "she identifies herself as Romani. She speaks French, but also Czech and Italian."

Merle nodded. "how did you meet her?"

Buck leaned back as he answered. "I was an enforcer under granddad Lewis and dad, who was VP at the time. We had a meetin' with another MC, and it was at this strip club in Atlanta. Ya mom was a dancer there. I saw her that night, and came back the next night. And the night after that. Then one night I got there, and she was covered in bruises. She originally didn't want to talk to me, so I waited behind the club until she left that night. When she came out of the club, I pulled her aside to talk. Found out her cousin, the pimp, had seen my repeat visits, and wanted to make sure she wasn't gettin' any ideas. But I had."

Merle smirked. "let me guess, ya stole Gypsy just like ya stole me and Baby Boy?"

Buck chuckled. "I had her wait in a diner while I paid her cousin a visit. It started out as me just kickin' his ass, then he pulled a gun on me. I stabbed him, and he was down."

Merle nodded. "what did ya do?"

Buck snorted. "damn near pissed myself and called my dad."

Merle laughed. "sounds like somethin' I've done recently."

Buck smirked. "well at least you didn't have to explain the stripper waitin' in Denny's."

Merle chuckled. "Na, no strippers here. …oh god mom was a stripper!"

Buck laughed. "she wasn't after that. Noah took one look at her and told me to get her a helmet, since she was goin' to be ridin' bitch behind me."

Merle shook his head. "you really like takin' people's people."

Buck shrugged. "ya mom carries my mark, but I have her face tatted on my arm for a reason. She's always watchin' and trust me that helps keep me in line. no one has the right to own anyone. I don't see it as me ownin' you, or Baby Boy or Gypsy. We're a family, we watch out for each other, fight for each other, and if need be die for each other. Its what Demons do."

Merle nodded. "I felt it tonight, my demon I mean."

Buck smirked. "I saw a few of the bodies, I had a feelin' ya found somethin' deep in ya."

Merle smirked. "not gonna lie, it's pretty intense."

Buck laughed. "damn right it is. Well prospect, I say ya gettin' much closer to ya ink. Good job son."


	20. Author's Note

Authors note!

Hey ya know what would be really cool? If you checked out my new story The Righteous Path. Its a crossover between the walking dead and Boondock Saints, but its mostly Walking Dead. All the same characters, but once again I decided to play around with the Dixon brothers past. :)

TY for reading Livin' on a prayer! Hope you're enjoying it! One chapter for tonight, more to come! In the process of writing the rest so if there is something you want me to write, shoot me a message.

samm


	21. Chapter 21

_**Anyone else annoyed with no being able to update?**_

"_how long were you in the hospital?" Carol asked from where she was now seated near Daryl._

"_a week. I had to have surgery to fix my arm. It took months to heal. Couldn't ride the whole time."_

_Dale frowned. "how did you get to school?" _

"_Buck, Gypsy and Noah drove me back and forth every damn day. Buck had me take 3 weeks off school, went and got all my homework and shit. I passed that quarter with a 3.7."_

_Glenn raised an eye brow. "an A student? What degrees do you have?"_

_Merle smirked. "a masters in chemistry and a bachelors in political science."_

_Daryl chuckled. "watch out if he starts playin' with chemicals. Sometimes he forgets your there, and won't tell ya before things explode."_

_Merle shrugged. "hey I told ya I was makin' thermite, ya should have assumed fire."_

_Daryl glared at Merle. "ya nearly blinded me!"_

_Merle shook his head. "ya had the weldin' goggles on, you were fine."_

_Dale chuckled. "alright, we see chemicals leave them for Merle. Go on with the story!"_

Merle jogged to the waiting truck, and jumped in.

"hey dad."

Buck nodded to Merle as he climbed in. "hey Big Man. How'd the chemistry test go?"

Merle smirked. "perfect score."

Buck chuckled as he pulled out. "damn good. Ya thought about takin' chemistry on as your major? You've got a talent for it."

Merle shrugged. "I want to try the chem 205 first. That's the practical applications one. If I like that then probably gonna focus on chemistry. "

Buck nodded. "good on ya. Learn what ya want Merle, its completely up to you."

Merle nodded, then frowned. "I don't think I'm goin' to take another class from Prof. Barns."

Buck frowned. "ya English teacher?"

Merle nodded. "he keeps pushin' me to write about stuff I ain't comfortable writin' about."

Buck looked over at Merle. "like what?"

Merle shrugged. "my childhood, me bein' in jail, how I got hurt. He's been pressin' me each day, almost like he wants me to say a Demon hurt me."

Buck gripped the steering wheel hard. "I'll talk with the school, that fucker has no right ta speak to ya that way."

Merle nodded. "i don't know why he's so set to try and piss me off."

Buck sighed. "a lot of people see the Demons as a violent gang, and you're one of the faces of the Demons now. They see a young kid, and think he's bein' forced in to this."

Merle shook his head. "I want to be a Demon, badly. I'm workin' my ass off to become one. Fuck them, they ain't me."

Buck chuckled. "remember that any time someone gives ya shit for your colors. Wear them proud son, cause you can be damn sure the club is proud of you."

Merle looked down at his cast, signed by nearly every Demon, signatures overlapping. "I still don't think I did that good."

Buck shook his head, reaching across Merle to hold his shoulder. "Merle we are all so fuckin' proud of ya. Ya did it, ya protected Baby Boy and made it until we got there."

Merle looked up at Buck. "ya saved me."

Buck bit his lip. "I almost didn't make it in time. I was so fuckin' scared Merle. If ya hadn't done what ya did, I would have been comin' home to bury both my sons. You did damn good son, remember that."

Merle smirked at Buck. "I think it was my Demon that did good."

Buck chuckled. "I know how ya feel, it's a bit of an outer body experience. Have ya thought of ya Demon name yet?"

Merle nodded. "I was thinkin' Barbas."

Buck looked over at Merle. "What were you thinking for your being?"

Merle shrugged. "roaring lion."

Buck smirked. "all right then, I'll let Dayne know. We can start tomorrow."

Merle looked shocked. "ya serious? I can take my ink?"

Buck nodded. "you more then proved ya self that night Merle. And the vote came down unanimous last night. The Demons want ya to take your ink, they've wanted it for a long time."

Merle smiled wide. "ya gonna do it?"

Buck nodded. "most of the time Dayne does the tats, but I told the club I was doin' yours."

Merle smirked. "this one's goin' to hurt way more then the cobra I think."

Buck chuckled. "oh it'll hurt like hell, but it's damn worth it. Plus I've got a few tricks up my sleeves."

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"okay, I have the coolest dad in the world."

Buck chuckled as he handed over the joint. "ever done this before?"

Merle eyed Buck. "I did spend 5 months in juvie before I met ya."

Buck snorted. " I know its technically illegal, but I just got of probation and my son is gettin' a massive tattoo. Besides, nothin' like a little herb to ease the mind."

Merle chuckled. "still, my dad is handin' me a joint, while he gives me a full back tat, while I'm studyin' for finals. Life is really weird some times."

Buck laughed. "true that. Come on, let's get the rocker outline done first."

"_your dad gave you weed?" Maggie asked as she chuckled._

_Merle smirked. "Buck loves his grass. And I won't lie, I do too. Daryl tried to live off it in high school."_

_Daryl snickered. "that's because every time I sat down with you two ya handed me somethin' smokin'!"_

_Merle shrugged, turning back to the group. "Gypsy doesn't like the smell of weed, but Buck, Baby Boy and I kinda smoke together as a father son thing."_

_Rick chuckled. "stoner bikers, now that's a thought."_

"damn ya didn't wait! Assholes."

Buck and Merle chuckled as Striker, Dayne, Noah and Jackson walked in. Jackson went to the tattoo chair next to Merle and sat down. While today was the first of Merle's rounds to complete his ink, Jackson was getting the final touch up on his today by Dayne.

Buck smirked up at Striker. "come on, I just got off probation, and Merle's 17, he's supposed to be stoned!"

Merle chuckled as he leaned forward on his chest, technically studying, but ignoring his school work in favor of watching as his grandfather pulled out another joint.

"hell yeah gramps!"

Noah laughed. "come on, it was my generation that made this shit famous."

Merle smirked. "and mine that made it a business."

Dayne snorted as he set up his equipment around Jackson. "gonna share pres?"

Noah chuckled as he handed Dayne the joint. "better hurry, Gypsy's headin' this way with Baby Boy."

Merle shook his head. "Daryl knows about weed. That was the preferred smell around the house growin' up."

Jackson took the joint smirking at Buck who watched him. "come on, I was a guard not a saint."

Buck shook his head as he continued on Merle's tattoo, now outlining the name across his lower back.

"well officer Jackson, toke and pass!"

Jackson chuckled as he took his hit, passing to striker who was headed over to watch as Merle's Demon was permanently marked on his skin. Striker watched as the name appeared as Buck worked as Noah walked over.

Noah smirked at Merle. "Good choice Prospect. You picked a scary Demon, just like your father and I."

Merle glanced over his shoulder at his grandfather. "is that why my English professor was damn near pissin' himself when I turned in my essay today?"

Buck snickered from behind Merle. "na, pres had nothin' to do with that. I sent somethin' way scarier then any Demon after that asshole."

Noah raised an eye brow. "and who would that be?"

Buck smirked at his father. "an angel. I just told Gypsy what the asshole was doin', and handed her the phone. Needless to say that man better be careful or, and I'm quotin' here, he gets to find out how it feels to be anally raped with a high heeled boot."

Merle chocked as he laughed along with the Demons. "damn, mom is scary as shit!"

"I take that as a complement."

Merle looked up and watched as Gypsy came in, daisy behind her, Daryl holding her hand. Merle wasn't really sure how his mom was able to walk in shoes that tall, but hell if she danced on stage with them he supposed she better be able to walk int hem.

"you scary mom ."

Gypsy smirked as she kissed the top of Merle's head. "when it comes to assholes messing with my kids, you bet your ass I am."

Buck set down his equipment as Daryl moved into his lap.

"ya can sit for now Baby Boy, but I got to get ya brother's ink done."

Merle looked back as Daryl was looking at the new tattoo forming across his back.

"whatcha think little bro?"

Daryl turned to Merle, then looked at Buck. "can I get my Demon too?"

Buck chuckled. "sorry Baby Boy, ya have about 10 years until ya get your ink."

Daryl frowned, before looking to Gypsy. "are my markers here?"

Gypsy nodded as she opened her purse. "as always baby. Here."

Daryl took the markers, and ran back in front of Merle as he ideally flipped through his text books.

"can you draw a tattoo on me?"

Merle smirked and took the markers, moving his text books aside to pull Daryl to sit on the small table below the chair.

"sit still now!"

"_aw! Little Daryl with a tattoo!" Glenn snickered._

_Merle smirked as he reached into his back pocket, Daryl groaning. "come on!"_

_Merle chuckled as he pulled something out and handed it to Glenn. Glenn looked at it and started chuckling, leaning over to show Hershel._

_It was a photo of Daryl, arms up flexing, smirking over his shoulder at the camera. Drawn across his back was the Demons rocker, below it the name Baby Boy, and in between was a cobra, same as the cobra on both brother's shoulders._

_Hershel turned the photo around, and smiled at what he saw. A petite woman with long wavy black hair and green eyes leaned against a man behind her as she smiled. The tattoos on both the man and woman's arms and chests were visible as the man towered over the woman, his massive arms wrapped around her shoulders. The man was smirking at the camera, his stormy grey eyes partially hide by his black grey hair that hung from his bandana. _

"_Gypsy and Buck?"_

_Merle nodded. "at last 4__th__ of July. We do a big thing with the town, fire works and shit like that."_

_Dale chuckled as he looked at the photo. "you do have quite the 4__th__ of July party. I was there this year."_

_Merle smirked. "ah, so ya saw our dad damn near kill Baby Boy?"_

_Dale nodded as he laughed. "do you mind if I tell the group about my experience?"_

_Merle shook his head. "fine by me. If ya were there, then ya know how the town feels about the Demons."_

_Dale nodded as he turned to the group. _

"_my wife was told by her doctors in late June this year that there was nothing more we could do. We were already in Atlanta, and my wife wanted one last holiday together before she passed. A nurse told her about the town of Sunnyhill, and how it was the best 4__th__ of July she had ever been to. So I took her up there. We got up that morning when the parade was supposed to start. And I realized amongst all the red white and blue, there was a lot of red and black logos of a Demon. So I asked some one, and got told about the Demons."_

_Dale nodded to Merle and Daryl. _

"_everything they have said is exactly what I was told. The Demons are a motorcycle club, with very strong morals. Turns out, most of the town is affiliated with the Demons in one way or another, everyone in the town loves the Demons. We were sitting watching the parade go by, when this loud roar starts, and everyone around us starts cheering. I stand up, and I see these two come by."_

_Daryl pointed to the brothers. "they were leading the pack, with Buck in between them. they were laughing and joking while riding. My wife was smiling the whole time, and she told me that the two brothers were the adopted sons of the president and famous across the town as being really good men."_

_Daryl blushed as Merle chuckled. "the town is a bit nuts about us. They got to watch as he grew up, and I actually became worth somethin'. They see us as hometown heroes."_

_Dale nodded. "its true, one man told me that you and Daryl were to quote, scary as shit but nice as hell. He also told us the party continued at the Demon club house, and the whole town was invited. So we get there, and its this field next to a building. And the towns people are milling about, finding seats pointed at the clubhouse. We spent the evening chatting with people and enjoying the barbeque. But the show really got started when it got dark."_

_Daryl snickered. "dad ripped me a new one that night."_

_Dale laughed. "I see all these guys come out, and several of them start setting off fire works. Then in the middle of it all, there's this flame up, and I see Daryl here blowing fire!"_

_Daryl chuckled as everyone looked at him. "yes I can blow fire. No I'm not demonstratin'."_

_Dale held up his hands. "believe me, I saw him do it. Daryl did several rounds, before I saw someone walk over and grab the liquor bottle he had been using. Most of the crowd booed, having been quite entertained by Daryl. Then right as the guy walked away, Daryl blow one last ball of fire a few feet above his head, spooking the hell out of the man."_

_Merle chuckled. "Buck then chased Daryl all over the damn complex. Worst part was that Daryl got a liquor bottle back, and kept blowin' fire. Buck finally caught little fuck, promptly won the wrestlin' match, and Daryl ended up gettin' garbage duty after the party."_

_Dale laughed. "it was a very memorable holiday. My wife loved seeing how the Demons fit in with the town. The whole day we watched as Demons walked around with their families, laughed with cops and arguing with each other over the barbeque. It was a wonderful last holiday with my wife, and I thank you two for being a part of that."_

_Merle nodded. "it's what we do; fight hard play hard."_

_Daryl snickered. "it was a fun day. Even if dad kicked my ass."_

_Beth looked up at Merle from her seat beside him. "so you were 17 when you officially became a Demon?"_

_Merle nodded. "I got my cast off the same day I became a Demon, father's day."_

Merle rubbed his arm as he walked out to his bike as he left the hospital. He had gone alone to his last appointment, he was picking something up on the way home. Gypsy had helped him find the perfect fathers day gifts for Buck and Noah.

Merle smirked as he pulled out of the parking lot. Gypsy had loved his idea, and Daryl was quite excited to know Merle had included him in the gift. Daryl had given Buck and Noah his gifts, insanely adorable hand made cards. Hopefully Merle's father and grandfather would like his gifts as well.

LIVIN' ON A PRAYER

"Demons, meet your new brother, Barbas!"

Merle smiled to himself as he took off his shirt, showing the gathered Demons his new ink as they cheered and whistled. Buck stood beside Merle, proudly clapping as Merle officially became a full member Demon. Gypsy stood with the angels, beaming as she held Daryl.

Noah walked up beside Merle as he displayed his mark, handing Merle a new vest.

"your new colors, you'll wear this for life. Keep it close, respect the colors. They never touch the ground unless your in them, and never tossed to the side. Under stood?"

Merle nodded. "yes pres."

Noah smirked. "all right! Party time!"

The Demons cheered again as the music started, and the bar opened. Merle pulled on his colors, forgoing his shirt in favor of wearing the leathers he had worked hard for.

Noah nodded as he clapped Merle on the shoulder. "been waitin' a long time for this, I'm proud of ya Merle."

Buck walked up beside him, giving Merle a hug.

"about damn time Demon!"

Merle chuckled. "finally not a prospect!"

Buck smirked. "na, you're a full Demon now son."

Merle bit his lip as he pulled the boxes from his jean pocket. "speakin' of me bein' your son, happy fathers day."

Merle handed Buck and Noah the boxes, smirking as they opened them. inside each box was a sterling silver ring he had made at the crucible. The top of the ring had a snarling Demon, inside read an inscription.

Buck read his out loud. "thanks Dad, love Big Man and Baby Boy."

Noah smiled as he read his. "thanks Gramps, love Big Man and Baby Boy."

Merle rubbed his cobra as the men slid on their rings. " I thought maybe you guys would like somethin' to remind ya of Daryl and i."

Buck pulled Merle close, giving him a kiss on the forehead. "I love it, thank you son."

Noah smiled at Merle. "I'm proud to wear this Merle. Thank you."

Merle chuckled as something hit the back of his legs. Reaching down he scooped up Daryl, who had turned 7 a few weeks before.

"you a real Demon now?"

Merle smirked as he nodded. "hell yeah little bro. I'm a real Demon now."


End file.
